Harry Potter et le cerf de lumière
by vins potter
Summary: Cette histoire prend ses racines juste après le tome 5  Harry Potter et l'ordre du Phénix . C'est une suite totalement imaginée a cette époque que je reprends aujourd'hui après une trop longue absence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre premier : une visite inattendue**

On se trouve à Privet Drive au numéro 4, et Harry regardait maussade par la vitre de sa chambre la pluie qui tombait, avec Hedwige dans sa cage qui poussait des petits cris. Malheureusement pour elle, Harry est toujours contraint par son oncle Vernon à la garder en cage le temps qu'il se trouve chez lui.

Le temps passait lentement, quand sur le coup de 21h Harry eu envie d'aller faire un tour histoire de se divertir un peu. « Où vas tu mon garçon? » fit une voix bourru derrière lui « Je sors faire un tour c'est pas encore interdit à ce que je sache? »

Il est tard mon garçon et Duddley est dehors aussi j'ai pas envie que tu l'entraîne dans une aventure du genre de l'an passé

L'année dernière j'étais considéré comme un fou par le ministère de la magie et par beaucoup d'autres... comment dire... ah oui « gens bizarres » comme vous dites répliqua Harry furieux les détraqueurs qui sont venus ici étaient l'œuvre d'une folle qui a voulu se faire passer Directrice dans mon école...

Folle ou pas elle a essayé de nous débarrasser de toi encore une qui a échoué malheureusement

Harry ne répondit pas et parti en claquant la porte... Il marchait déjà depuis un petit moment, quand il croisa son cousin et sa bande ; « tiens le caïd qui brutalise les enfants de 10 ans... » Duddley serra les poings, mais Harry fut plus rapide il sortit sa baguette et l'agita sous le nez boudiné de son cousin « tout doux Duddlinouchet sinon... » (tous les copains de Duddley éclatèrent de rire en entendant le surnom de leur « chef »).

Le premier qui ose encore rigoler a mon poing en pleine face rugit Duddley

les autre se turent « tu as de la chance d'avoir cette chose avec toi car autrement je me serais fais un plaisir de t'aplatir le nez...

Ils repartirent en laissant Harry seul qui continua son chemin. La suite se passa sans histoire et Harry qui commençait à fatiguer rentra chez lui, pour être accueillit par son oncle une nouvelle fois...

Duddley m'a fait savoir que tu exhibait ta chose en pleine rue maintenant? Rugit il et tu l'as menacé par dessus le marché?

En effet répondit Harry en passant à coté de lui et cela m'amuse en plus

Le visage de Vernon prit une teinture proche du violet noir « si jamais tu recommences tu pourras faire tes bagages pour l'éternité! »

Harry ne répondit pas et monta directement à sa chambre. Plus tard dans la nuit il entendit cogner a ses carreaux c'était Coquecidrue le hibou de Ron... il portait plusieurs lettres deux d'entre elles venaient de Hermione et Ron l'autre était de Dumbledore. Harry ouvrit ses lettres

Cher Harry

Je t'écris pour prendre des nouvelles car tu nous manque à moi surtout, et j'espère que l'été chez ton oncle n'est pas trop dur. Ron va se débrouiller pour que tu puisse passer les deux dernières semaines des vacances avec nous au Terrier. D'ici la porte toi le mieux que tu peux. Nous avons envoyer Coquecidrue à Dumbledore car il avait aussi des nouvelles importantes à t'apprendre.

Avec toute mon affection

Hermione

Salut mon vieux

Comment vas tu? Nous passons des vacances « normales » et pensons beaucoup à toi car tu dois franchement t'ennuyer la ou tu es. Ne t'inquiète pas nous viendrons bientôt te chercher et pourrons passer un peu de temps ensemble avant la reprise d'ici la bonne chance et à très bientôt.

Ron

Harry

Je te joins à mon courrier un extrait de la Gazette du Sorcier qui devrait t'intéresser. Harry regarda les gros titres et vit « plusieurs évasions a la prison d'Askaban » et continua la lecture du courrier.

D'autre part j'espère pour toi que ton oncle n'est pas trop dur avec toi et que ton été se passe à peut près bien j'ai appris que Molly allait t'inviter pour les dernières semaines avant la reprise des cours.

Un mot avant de finir fais TRES attention à toi car avec les événements récents tu es encore davantage en danger donc pas d'excentricités.

Sinon on se verra a la rentrée

Albus Dumbledore

Harry regarda avec plus d'attention les pages du journal et vis les visages des évadés et ne fut pas étonné de retrouver tous ceux qui avaient été capturés l'an passé suite à l'action de Dumbledore.

Le lendemain c'était l'anniversaire de Harry deux hiboux se présentèrent à sa fenêtre avec des cadeaux de ses amis ainsi que de Remus Lupin. Harry reçut de Hermione un nouvel agenda avec qui rappelait d'une manière tonitruante « tes devoirs inconscient! » De Ron il reçut une boite de chocogrenouilles. Lupin quant a lui avait vu les choses en grand et lui avait envoyé un nouveau balais l'éclair de Tonnerre qui dépassait de cinq les performances de l'éclair de feu. il y avait un petit mot qui accompagnait.

Harry

Pour tes 16 ans j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je soit généreux avec toi car maintenant que tu as perdu ton parrain l'an passé je me sens un peu dans l'obligation de prendre sa place bien sur je ne suis pas lui, Sirius et moi nous étions des amis inséparables mais nous avions tout de même une personnalité fort différente. Mais comme à part ton oncle et ta tante tu n'as plus vraiment de famille sache une chose si tu as besoin de moi tu peux toujours utiliser le miroir que Sirius t'avait donné l'an passé si je ne suis pas en vadrouille au clair de lune je serais toujours la pour toi.

Rémus.J Lupin

Il avait une envie folle d'aller faire des essais mais il savait que trop bien ce qu'il encourait s'il essayait. Cependant il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises car une lettre du ministère lui parvint aussi lui annonçant que vu les temps difficiles à passer les restrictions dut sa période de sorcier de premier cycle étaient abolies et qu'il pouvait utiliser la magie ou il le voulait avec bien sur parcimonie.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Harry il quitta aussitôt sa chambre pour aller casser la croûte baguette à la ceinture et la lettre dans sa poche.

Dès qu'il le vit entrer dans la cuisine l'oncle Vernon rosit légèrement « dis donc mon garçon que fais tu avec cette chose à portée de main? » Harry lui tendit alors la lettre que son oncle parcouru et la passa au rouge... « j'espère que tu te tiendras à carreaux sinon... »

sinon quoi? Répliqua Harry baguette en main

Vernon ne dit rien et quitta la cuisine.

Je te défends de menacer mon père fit une voix derrière

Tu veux retrouver ta queue en tire bouchon Duddley? Fit Harry

Duddley ne dit rien et quitta à son tour la pièce

« Accio jus d'orange! »

Harry passa le reste de sa journée à s'exercer sur des sortilèges dans sa chambre. Le soir venu il entendit des cris venant du salon il bondit sur sa baguette magique et alla voir de plus près ce qu'il se passait en descendant les escaliers il eut un haut le corps très violent à cause de sa cicatrice qui s'enflamma soudain et de part cette sensation il sut par avance qui se trouvait ici. Il entendait une discussion dans le salon des Dursley et la voix qui retentissait lui était bien connue toujours aussi aiguë et froide... Lord Voldemort était réapparu son oncle était tellement blanc qu'il n'osait plus parler visiblement Voldemort en voulait à Pétunia :

Quand je t'aurais anéantis toi aussi comme je l'ai fais déjà avec ta sœur le chemin vers Harry Potter me sera enfin ouvert disait-il. Mais Harry n'en croyais pas ses yeux comment Voldemort avait il réussit a venir ici? Dumbledore lui avait pourtant assuré l'an passé que c'était le seul endroit sur pour lui. Cependant bien qu'il ai toujours détesté les Dursley il ne voulait pas que sa tante y passe aussi il décida de voler à son secours du mieux qu'il pourrait mais avant il prit une précaution et remonta a sa chambre pour prendre le miroir que lui avait donné Sirius et se mit en relation avec Lupin et lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Son ancien professeur se mit immédiatement en contact avec Dumbledore qui lui ordonna de tenir environ 15 minutes. Il redescendit et entra en trombe dans le salon baguette haute et cria en direction de Voldemort « _expélliarmus__!_ »

Voldemort fut surpris et perdit sa baguette mais se ressaisis bien vite « Accio baguette! »

Tiens Potter comme on se retrouve

En effet mais comment avez vous réussi à arriver ici?

Ha c'est toute une histoire figure toi que le sang de ta méprisable mère coule aussi dans mes veines désormais je peux aller et venir comme je le veux. Et quand j'aurais tué ta tante ce sera toi par la suite! s'écria le mage noir.

«_Avada__Kédavra__! _» dit il en direction de Harry mais celui ci fut plus rapide il esquiva le jet de lumière et se remit en garde. Pendant ce temps Pétunia avait tenté de s'enfuir avec Vernon mais Voldemort ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il pivota sur ses talon et soumis Vernon à l'impérium et lui ordonna d'arrêter Pétunia. Il se tourna alors sur Harry et cria « _impedimenta!_ » Harry se trouva projeté dans les airs et avant qu'il ne se relève Voldemort avait déjà levé sa baguette et dit « A_vada Kédavra!_ » Pétunia se retrouva raide.

Et maintenant à nous deux Potter! dit il

Harry n'avais plus que trois minutes à tenir pour parfaire le quart d'heure qu'il devait. Il se releva péniblement et tenta un _stupéfix_ mais Voldemort utilisa le bouclier et le sort fut sans effet. Ensuite tout se passa très vite il y eu un CRAC sonore qui se fit entendre Lupin de Dumbledore firent leur entrée Voldemort poussa un cri de rage et disparut aussi subitement qu'il était arrivé.

Harry ça va tu n'as rien? S'inquiéta Lupin

Non ça ira mais on peut dire que vous êtes arrivés juste à temps. Faites attention à mon oncle il est sous impérium.

Nous n'allons pas nous éterniser ici dit Dumbledore l'endroit est malsain désormais. Il sortit de sa poche une chaînette toute rouillée et de sa baguette l'effleura en murmurant « Portus » et se tourna vers Harry tiens voilà un portoloin qui t'emmèneras à la seul place ou dorénavant tu ne crains rien : Poudlard. Je te rejoindrais après et t'enverrais ensuite chez les Weasley pour que tu puisse au moins terminer tes vacances dans de bonnes conditions mais je resterais à partir de maintenant en communication régulière avec toi et j'assurerais personnellement ta protection en dehors de l'école vu que je suis désormais le seul capable de le faire.

Harry prit ensuite le portoloin et peu après se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore ;

Bonjour Monsieur Potter lui dit le portrait d'Armando Dipet il me semble que vous ayez a nouveau des ennuis?

Il semblerait oui lui répondit Harry mais j'arrive pas à croire comment Voldemort ai pu mettre à bas la protection offerte par le logis de Privet Drive.

Dans un autre sens Harry en était ravi car il ne reverrait plus jamais son oncle et son cousin. Plus tard parmi les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée Harry vit Dumbledore réapparaître. Il faut que je te parle dis lentement le vieux sorcier, car ce qui s'est produit ce soir est fâcheux et assez inattendu, bien que j'avais des soupçons déjà. Je me disais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre Voldemort serait en mesure de briser le sceau qui se trouvait sur la maison de ton oncle. Car il est vrai que lui aussi possède maintenant du sang de ta mère ce qui le rend encore plus redoutable car ça lui donne le pouvoir de se rendre partout ou il le désire. Partout sauf sur les lieux ou l'on pose un Véritas assez puissant et le seul endroit que je vois pour faire ça c'est l'ancienne demeure de ton parrain. Sirius m'avait remis ceci avant de mourir il tendit une lettre a Harry :

Je soussigné Sirius Black

léguer dans mon testa ment tous mes biens et possessions à mon filleul Harry Potter et le laisse libre des choix à apporter.

Harry sentit ses pommettes s'enflammer en lisant le parchemin.

de plus continua Dumbledore je vais me mettre aussi en devoir de continuer moi même ton entraînement. Je serais aussi assisté par le professeur Lupin qui a insisté pendant les moments ou je ne pourrais pas être la.

Harry approuva d'un signe approbatif.

Maintenant tu vas aller dormir je vais envoyer un hibou à Molly Weasley pour qu'elle soit au courant et je t'enverrais chez eux demain.

Cela faisait drôle à Harry d'aller dans son dortoir seul en pensant qu'environ un mois et demi plus tard il s'y retrouverais avec tous ses amis. Le fait de les retrouver dès le lendemain le comblais il allait pouvoir faire des essais de son nouveau balais et peut être même s'entraîner un peu au Quidditch avec Ron Fred et George.

Il s'endormit rapidement car son nouveau combat contre le mage noir l'avait épuisé.

Cette nuit la il fit un rêve assez prenant et des paroles résonnèrent dans sa tète :

Ce que tu aimes le plus se trouve au plus profond dans ton cœur.

Tu ne le sais peut être pas encore car cela pourrait être ta plus grande peur.

Mais une fois que tu l'auras tu ne pourras plus t'en passer.

Cette chose que tu as si longtemps renié.

Il ne put entendre le reste car il se réveilla en sueur et tremblant après s'être vu à la lisière d'une forêt près d'une rivière un petit animal nageait dans l'eau trouble mais il ne put en distinguer la nature. Cependant sa cicatrice était normale et il n'avait en aucun cas de mots de tête. Cela le rassura partiellement cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser a ce qu'il avait vu et entendu. Il se rappelait très clairement de chaque mot mais pour être sur qu'il aurait le complet attrapa un parchemin et une plume et écrivit. Il resta ensuite plusieurs minutes à chercher la signification de ce rêve mais ne put cependant pas tenir très longtemps car il se rendormit.

Le lendemain Dumbledore avait la réponse des Weasley qui se faisaient un plaisir de l'accueillir chez eux. Harry adorait ces gens qui pour lui étaient un peu comme sa famille. Il allait pouvoir épater les autres avec son nouveau balais. Tu y va avec la poudre de cheminette lui annonça Dumbledore je m'occupe de tes bagages.

Peu de temps après Harry se retrouva dans le salon au Terrier ou tout le monde l'attendait.

Joyeux anniversaire Harry!

Merci beaucoup tout le monde!

Oh Harry mon chérie ça fait du bien de te revoir dis Mrs Weasley qui le serra contre elle

une fois libéré ce fut au tour d'Hermione de l'étreindre :

Bon retour parmi nous Harry!

Salut mon vieux lui dit Ron.

Dumbledore nous à déjà mis au courant de ce qui t'es arrivé Harry lui dit Mr Weasley toutes nos condoléances pour ta tante.

Merci pour elle.

Au fait regardez le cadeau du professeur Lupin pour mes 16 ans leur dit il.

Tous furent complètement subjugués.

Waho fit Ron et tu l'as essayé déjà?

Non pas encore mais je me disais qu'on pourrait peut être se faire un entraînement de Quidditch histoire de voir.

Oui bien sur après manger on fera ça sur l'herbage a coté.

Heu Harry...

Oui?

Pourras tu me laisser essayer l'éclair de feu vu que tu ne vas plus en avoir besoin.

Oui bien sur.

Merci beaucoup ça me changer de mon brossdur

Harry éclata de rire.

Bon les enfants il est temps de se mettre à table leur dit Mrs Weasley.

Chacun prit place et le petit déjeuner commença.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : le résultat des BUSES**

Peu après avoir terminé leur entraînement de Quidditch Ron Hermione et Harry virent arriver le courrier. Il y avait des lettres de Poudlard.

« C'est sans doute des résultats des BUSES» dit Ron

il ouvrirent leurs lettres et regardèrent le contenu.

« Combien en as-tu ? » Demanda Harry

« 7» répondit Ron et toi ?

« 9» répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. Et toi Hermione?

« 12 » répondit celle-ci

«Bravo c'est lesquelles que tu as manqué demanda Harry moi c 'est histoire de la magie divination et potions. J'ai eu un T en potions comme Troll.»

«Moi dit Ron c'est histoire de de la magie divination potion astronomie et métamorphose je n'ai eu que un A acceptable mais ça ne suffira pas il fallait O».

«Moi je suis content car j'ai obtenu de quoi pouvoir continuer ma carrière d'Aurore.» Dit Harry

une lettre était aussi adressée à Harry personnellement elle était du professeur McGonagall:

Potter

c'est avec grand plaisir que je vous propose de prendre la place de capitaine en remplacement de Mlle Angelina pour l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il vous faudra trouver ici de nouveaux coéquipiers afin de remplacer ceux qui nous ont quittés l'an passé. Vous faudra donc trouver deux batteurs et un poursuiveur.

Si vous acceptez veuillez me renvoyer par hibou votre réponse.

Bien à vous professeur McGonagall.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il attrapa un nouveau morceau de parchemin afin de répondre à son professeur.

Hermione était ravi pour lui.

« C'est génial Harry as-tu des idées pour les nouveaux joueurs? »

« Eh bien je t'ai vu quand tu jouais avec nous tout à l'heure et je pense qu'avec un peu d'entraînement tu serais une magnifique poursuiveuse»

Hermione rougit

«Tu le penses sérieusement ? »

« Oui honnêtement »

Ron observait la scène et semblait furieux. Harry s'en aperçu et lui demanda ce qu'il avait mais Ron ne répondit rien et se renfrogna. Harry et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur puis haussèrent les yeux.

Les jours avançaient vite, et des vacances touchaient a leur fin. Harry Ron et Hermione commencèrent à réfléchir à acheter leurs fournitures scolaires. Il leur fallait aller sur les chemins de traverse. Ils décidèrent d'utiliser de nouveau la poudre de cheminette comme lors de leur deuxième année. Ce fut Harry qui entra le premier.

« Surtout Harry mon chéri parle bien fort et distinctement et dit bien chemins de traverse lui recommanda Mrs Weasley»

« Oui j'ai bien compris le principe maintenant » répondit Harry en riant. Et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée verte. Une fois tous passés, ils se dirigèrent vers les différentes boutiques où il savait différents manuels à acheter.

« Tiens Potter fit une voix traînante derrière eux »

« Malfoy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« La même chose que vous je présume sauf que moi j'ai les moyens de payer ce qu'il y a de mieux » fit-il avec une mine suffisante et son petit sourire en coin si exaspérant.

« Mais veuillez m'excuser, moi je me traîne pas avec des gens douteux»

« Oh la ferme Malfoy» fit Ron

Drago les quitta dans un grand éclat de rire.

«Celui la on va encore avoir des ennuis s'il continu ainsi» murmura Hermione

« Bof n'y pense plus » lui dit Harry

« Oui tu as raison il en vaut pas la peine »

Et sur le coup leurs yeux se croisèrent. Sur le chemin ils rencontrèrent Hagrid.

« Bonjour Hagrid»

« Salut vous trois comment ça va ? »

« Des vacances terminent nous sommes contents de retourner à l'école »

« Oui je comprends ça surtout toi Harry tu as encore dut faire face à Voldemort j'ai appris cela»

« Oui et il est plus puissant que jamais»

« En effet, il devient de plus en plus puissant au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe »

« Mais comment serais-je en mesure de le vaincre ? »

« Ça je ne peux pas te le dire mais je sais que Dumbledore fera de son mieux pour te protéger efficacement. Mais il est tard et il est temps que je me remette en route car en théorie je suis en mission pour l'ordre »

« Eh bien à plus tard Hagrid»

le jour touchait à sa fin Ron Harry et Hermione se reposaient en faisant chacun des activités différentes, les deux garçons avaient démarré une partie d'échecs version sorcier tandis que Hermione était plongée dans ses livres. Dans trois jours il leur fallait retourner à Poudlard. Harry était heureux car c'était le seul lieu où il se sentait le vraiment chez lui après la maison des Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois : le voyage vers Poudlard**

le matin du grand jour les trois compères firent rapidement leurs bagages il fallait être à 11 h 15 à la gare pour passer dans la porte 9 ¾ afin de rejoindre le Poudlard Express. Cependant craignant toujours une attaque de Voldemort, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix prirent place dans le train avec les élèves. Il y avait là Alastor Maugrey, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley et ... Sévérus Rogue. Ron Hermione passèrent les premiers toujours main dans la main. Suivis de près par Harry. Ils cherchèrent des places dans le train ou ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide où ils furent bientôt rejoints par Neville.

« Salut Neville as tu passé de bonnes vacances? »

« Pas mauvaises j'ai appris que tu avais encore fait face à celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom »

« En effet, oui mais j'en suis encore sorti une nouvelle fois»

c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que des membres de l'ordre sont avec nous cette année pour nous protéger à Poudlard.

« Oui c'est fou j'ai vu Rogue avec les membres de l'ordre je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait accepté de jouer les gardes du corps c'est sûrement Dumbledore qui lui à ordonné de le faire» Dit Seamus qui les avaient rejoints.

Le voyage se passait sans incident quand soudain dans un tunnel le train s'immobilisa et les lumières s'éteignirent et il y eut un grand cri. On entendit des pas précipités et comme si des passagers clandestins montaient dans le train.

« Une attaque de Mangemorts» dit Harry en plongeant la main dans sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette. Il se barricadèrent dans leur compartiment et attendirent la suite des événements. Trois Mangemorts se rapprochaient d'eux,et Harry pu en reconnaît un des trois c'était Lucius Malfoy.

Potter je vais avoir l'immense honneur de te supprimer...

Ça c'est pas encore fait je vous signale! _stupéfix!_

Malfoy prit l'éclair rouge en plein dans le torse et s'immobilisa dans un autre temps Hermione Ron Neville et Seamus s'en étaient pris au deux autres mais n'avaient pas réussi à les maîtriser et Malfoy fut bien vite réanimé.

Ça Potter tu vas me le payer il leva sa baguette A_vada..._

Mais ne put terminer son incantation, Rogue venait de faire irruption à l'extrémité du couloir.

TRAITRE! hurla Malfoy à l'intention de Rogue J'avais confiance en toi et le seigneur des Ténèbres aussi il voulait croire à ta loyauté!

Héhé mon pauvre Lucius! répondit Rogue dans un rire mauvais pourtant nous nous côtoyons souvent sans que tu t'en aperçoive vraiment... Mais pour l'heure... _Endoloris!_

Malfoy évita alors le rayon de Rogue et riposta :

Tant pis pour toi voilà la récompense des traîtres ! _Avada __ké_

mais de nouveau il se retrouva coupé car Harry avait pointé sa baguette sur lui en hurlant _Pétrificus__Totalus__!_

Malfoy se retrouva raide comme une planche et tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Je vous remercie quand même Potter dit Rogue Harry n'en croyais pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ils aidèrent avec les deux autres Mangemort et les neutralisèrent. Ils sortirent ensuite pour donner un coup de main aux autres ils virent Kingsley se prendre un rayon de lumière verte en pleine poitrine et s'effondrer le Mangemort qui l'avait touché s'en pris ensuite au compartiment en face de lui mais Lupin avait tout vu et lança un terrible _Expélliarmus__!_ Qui fit sauter la baguette du Mangemort puis plusieurs autres éclairs sortirent du compartiment lui même qui devait correspondre aux élèves cachés la qui devait de par la nature de leurs sortilèges être des anciens membres de l'AD.

Restait un ou plutôt une Mangemorte qui résistait : Bellatrix l'assassin de Sirius en l'apercevant Harry devint comme fou il se rua sur elle mais elle avait verrouillé les porte qui séparait les wagon.

_Alohomora_! Cria Harry et il s'engouffra dans le couloir alors qu'elle était en train de faire subir le sortilège Doloris sur Parvati.

Potter! Rogue avait essayé de rattraper Harry mais n'avait pas été assez rapide.

Potter! Tu veux subir le même sort? Cela ne me dérange pas du tout tu sais... dit Bellatrix

Je le sais bien et vous allez disparaître ici en ces lieux. et le duel s'engagea _Stupéfix__!_

Bellatrix esquiva et riposta aussi sec.

_Endoloris!_

Harry montra alors toute sa magie défensive décuplée par la haine qu'il vouait à cette femme _Contra-Endoloris!_ Le sort fut renvoyé aussi sec vers son lanceur Bellatrix eut juste le temps de sauter de coté.

Qu'est ce que c'est que ce sort? Comment as tu réussi à contrer un sortilège impardonnable?

Héhé c'est ma botte secrète...

Ah oui et pour celui la tu as aussi un truc? _Avada Kédavra!_

Harry esquiva, et soudain dans le couloir derrière Bellatrix la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et les membres de l'Ordre entrèrent Lupin en tête Rogue derrière.

Tu as de la chance petit bébé mais je dois vous laisser ici et avant qu'ils n'ai pu esquisser un geste elle transplana.

Elle m'échappe encore! s'écria Harry

Lupin était déjà à ses cotés.

Ça va tu n'as rien?

Non non ça va...

Les autres arrivaient « comment va Potter ? » demanda Tonks « ça va je vais bien »

les autres arrivaient par petits groupes, Hermione se jeta au cou d'Harry.

J'ai eu si peur ! dit elle.

C'est finit maintenant.

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment sous le regard noir de Ron ; Harry s'en aperçu et lui lança un regard interrogateur mais Ron détourna la tête et sortit du compartiment. Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard peu après et s'assurèrent que les Mangemorts qui avaient été capturés lors de l'attaque soient pris en charge par les autorités. Harry Ron et Hermione avaient déjà rejoint Hagrid dans la barque pour traverser le lac, ils regardaient les premières années qui semblaient choqués mais cependant ils étaient tous en bonne santé.

Le reste passa sans incidents et ce fut le moment de rentrer dans la grande salle pour faire la répartition

Le choixpeau attendait sur la petite table et discutait avec Dumbledore. Lorsque tout le monde fut entré la cérémonie commença. Dumbledore fit son discours habituel:

Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard !

Cette année sera plus dure que les autres car il va falloir en plus d'assurer nos cours vous préparer aussi au combat. En effet il nous faut nous préparer à contrer Lord Voldemort. Les temps qui s'annoncent vont être très sombres car comme vous le savez le ministère de la magie est en mauvaise posture et Poudlard est la dernière place ou la résistance peut être organisée. Il est donc fort probable que Voldemort cherche à faire tomber les différentes barrières qui rende ce lieu jusque la inaccessible. Mais il faut savoir qu'il a aussi réussi à rallier les détraqueurs qui connaissent les lieux par cœur. Cependant des protections ont été élevées cette année afin de contrer ce genre d'incident j'ai moi même lancé un puissant sort de Patronus permanent qui est censé repousser ces créatures. Mais un mot avant de finir et passer à notre répartition et banquet : N'oubliez jamais que la meilleure protection que nous ayons contre Voldemort est notre union il faut que les 4 maisons soient solidaires si nous voulons arriver à quelque chose.

Le choixpeau prit ensuite la parole pour sa traditionnelle chanson :

Il y a très longtemps de cela quatre illustres sorciers dans leur grande soif de connaissance...

Me créèrent pour me donner la voix et l'intelligence.

L'amitié qui les unissait était des plus solide.

Cependant des disputes éclatèrent quand vint la création de ces lieux.

Chacun voulant des critères d'éducation différents pour tous les âges.

Gryffondor voulait du courage.

Serdaigle de l'intelligence.

Poufsoufle du travail à outrance.

Serpentard quand a lui cherchait le pouvoir.

Et pour cela se fit mage noir.

Trois des quatre fondateurs restèrent unis.

le quatrième fut bannis.

S'en suivi la guerre.

Pour ne pas avoir à revivre cette enfer.

Les maisons doivent restées unies.

Sinon ce sera la fin de toute vie.

Et le règne de la nuit.

Dumbledore reprit la parole

Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que les emplois du temps ont été modifiés pour pouvoir introduire les cours de duels et étude de sortilèges spéciaux. Je voulais aussi présenter le nouveau professeur de la défense contre les forces du mal que beaucoup connaissent déjà car il a déjà enseigné en troisième année Mr. R.J Lupin.

Toute la salle applaudit sauf la table des Serpentards sauf que cette fois Dumbledore s'en était aperçu et lança discrètement sur Drago Malfoy un sortilège d'applaudissements spontanés ce qui entraîna l'applaudissement général.

Une fois la répartition et le banquet terminés Hermione et Ron emmenèrent les premières années vers les dortoirs. Harry quand à lui monta directement a la salle commune. Il voulait étudier son emploi du temps pour voir quand ses cours particuliers avec Dumbledore auraient lieu. Sa semaine était la suivante :

lundi

8-10 Défense contre les forces du mal(Serdaigle)

10-11 Sortilèges

11-12 Potions (Serpentard)

14-15 Histoire de la Magie

15-17 Métamorphose

(spécial 17-18 Entraînement Dumbledore)

Mardi

8-9 Sortilège spéciaux

9-11 Divination

11-12 SACM

14-15 SACM (Serpentard)

15-17 Botanique (Poufsoufle)

Mercredi

8-11 Défense contre les forces du mal

11-12 Potions (Serdaigle)

14-18 Duels (Lupin-Rogue)

(spécial 18-19 Entraînement Dumbledore)

Jeudi

8-10 Astronomie

10-12 Divination

14-15 Sortilèges spéciaux

15-17 Métamorphose

(spécial 18-19 Entraînement Dumbledore)

Vendredi

8-12 Défense contre les forces du mal

14-15 SACM (Serdaigle)

15-16 Divination

16-17 Sortilèges

(spécial 17-19 Entraînement Dumbledore)

Peu après Harry vit Ron et Hermione le rejoindre pour faire la même chose que lui.

Que croyez vous que ça va être que les sortilèges spéciaux? Demanda Ron.

L'apprentissage des sorts impardonnables j'en suis sur. répliquât Hermione.

Tu crois? Ça paraît bizarre non?

Pas vraiment tu sais comme nous tous ici qu'il vaut mieux être armé imagine si tu rencontrais Bellatrix Lestrange? Voir pire que ferais tu avec tes pauvre Stupéfix ou Expelliarmus?

C'est pas tout à fait faux. admit Ron mais tout de même ces sorts sont quand même très sévèrement punis.

Pas si tu les utilises pour te défendre gros nigaud. En plus avec l'ascension de Voldemort le ministère est dépassé ils auront d'autres chats à fouetter.

Hey! Moi je ne t'ai rien dit de désobligeant jusque la je te signale donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'appelle nigaud...

Je suis désolée mais si tu réfléchissais plus loin que le bout de ton nez tu pourrais y voir plus clair utilise ton troisième œil Ron.

Elle avait dit les derniers mots de sa phrases sur le même ton que Trealawney avec une certaine pointe d'ironie...

Ron explosa :

Va te faire voir! Et il quitta la pièce furieux

Hermione resta bouche-bée :

Vraiment celui la le jour ou il sera un peu social...

Bon c'est pas tout ça dit Harry mais j'ai une semaine chargée qui m'attend.

Je peux jeter un œil à ton emploi du temps?

Bien sur.

C'est quoi ces cours avec Dumbledore?

Il m'a dit que cette année vu le danger qui menace je devais être préparé au combat et comme il ne veut pas que Rogue me reprenne il a décidé de prendre les choses en main.

Je vois.

Au fait il faut que j'en parle à Ron aussi il faut que je pense à refaire mon équipe pour la saison de Quidditch... déjà avec Fred et George qui reviennent ça me fais deux batteurs et au fait as tu réfléchis à ma proposition de cet été?

Hermione rougit.

Heu! Oui mais j'aimerais que l'on fasse l'entraînement ensemble si ça te dérange pas car il faut que j'apprenne bien et toi tu es un excellent joueur...

OK il n'y a pas de problème la seule chose c'est que les cours vont me prendre un maximum de temps cette année mais je me débrouillerais.

Merci Harry je te revaudrai ça.

C'est tout naturel voyons...

Leurs yeux se croisèrent encore et il y eu une sorte d'éclat mais ils détournèrent bien vite leur regard et décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre quatre. Quidditch et Revirements.**

Hermione! Appela Harry j'ai parlé au Professeur McGonagall l'entraînement de Quidditch est le mardi soir mais pour toi je t'en ferais un spécial le lundi soir entre 18 et 19h.

Oh merci Harry dit elle ravie en l'embrassant sur la joue.

De plus j'en ai parlé avec Fred et George ils sont d'accord pour réintégrer les postes de batteurs.

C'est merveilleux!

On va pouvoir écraser Serpentard au premier match dans une semaine.

Harry se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait ces temps ci avec Hermione quand il lui parlait il se sentait un peu nerveux et tous les sens en alerte.

Le lendemain était un lundi justement : la journée passa en un éclair Il étudièrent les méthodes plus efficaces de combattre contre des sortilèges impardonnables en défense contre les forces du mal. Lupin fut étonné de voir combien Harry avait encore progressé par rapport à sa troisième année, en particulier avec le _contra endoloris_ qui était un sort quasi impossible à maîtriser.

Même moi n'en suis pas capable! Lui avoua son professeur.

J'ai appris ça cet été. expliqua Harry quand j'ai reçue ma lettre m'indiquant que je pouvais maintenant faire de la magie ou bon cela me semblais.

Je vois que tu n'avez pas perdu ton temps je suis vraiment fier de toi Harry. Je pense que l'entraînement avec Dumbledore te sera plus que profitable.

Le cours avec Rogue paru moins pénible que d'habitude bien que Rogue ai de nouveau enlevé 15 points à Gryffondor Harry commençait à trouver que son professeur avait changer d'attitude vis à vis de lui depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie dans le train.

Enfin arriva pour Harry le moment ou il dut aller a son cours particulier. Dumbledore l'attendait dans son bureau toujours aussi calme et posé.

Bien Harry, comme je te l'ai promis je vais t'aider à contrer Lord Voldemort en essayant de t'enseigner ce que je sais. J'ai appris avec plaisir, déjà que cet été tu avais appris un contresort qui te sera très utile mais il existe d'autres parades et je pense que pour toi le fait de connaître parfaitement l'Occlumencie serait vraiment un plus voir même un moyen de te connaître de nouvelles capacités...

Bon déjà il faut commencer par les bases pour être un bon occlumens tu dois d'abord te débarrasser de tes émotions qui pourraient te trahir. Pour commencer je vais te préparer ton esprit ensuite à affronter les intrusions de l'extérieur. Bien les premières qualités d'un bon occlumens sont d'abord la méditation et le contrôle de soit. Tu dois pour la première étape te concentrer sur toi même et vider ton esprit entièrement. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident comme ça au début, mais il faut que tu en passe par la et plus tu vas t'exercer plus vite on pourra avancer donc nous allons commencer maintenant mais j'aimerais que TOUS les soirs tu en fasses autant, et normalement déjà dans une semaine nous verrons déjà des améliorations.

Harry avait écouté très attentivement, et approuva par un signe approbatif. Bien donc tout ce que je veux que tu fasse ce soir pour le temps qu'il nous reste c'est que tu te concentre sur toi même et que tu fasses le plus de vide possible dans ton esprit et ce soir tu refera la même chose.

Après le cours de Dumbledore Harry alla retrouver Hermione sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Prête pour ton premier entraînement sur un vrai terrain?

Oui Monsieur le professeur! Répondit elle ironiquement

Bien donc je vais commencer par te présenter les différents accessoires. Nous avons donc pour commencer Harry détacha le souaffle cette grosse balle rouge qui s'appelle un souaffle et c'est celle ci qu'il te faudra t'occuper. Toi vu que tu sera poursuiveuse ton objectif est de rentrer cette balle dans les buts adverses. Les deux balles noires la ce sont les cognards. Il lui tendit une batte. Essais de le repousser t'inquiète pas en cas de problème je serais la.

Hermione observa la balle qui revenait mais calcula mal sa vitesse, voyant la scène Harry se mit devant à la dernière minute rattrapa la balle et parvint à grands efforts à la remettre dans la boite.

Voilà ton pire ennemi lui dit il mais avec Fred et George tu ne crains pas grand chose

Après l'incident passé, il présenta alors le vif d'or et lui expliqua son rôle.

Désolé de te rabâcher des choses que tu avais sans doute déjà comprise en tant que spectatrice mais être dans les tribunes et sur le terrain n'est pas pareil. Tu t'en rendra compte lors de ton premier match.

Hermione avait tout écouté et trépignait de commencer.

Bien dit Harry nous allons voir comment tu te débrouille pour essayer de marquer dit il en lançant le souaffle à Hermione il se posta devant les buts et essaya de bloquer les attaques de son amie.

A la fin de l'heure il était en sueur et soufflait comme un soufflerie.

Bien bien vraiment super pour un premier entraînement ; demain nous referons cela mais avec toute l'équipe.

Je voulais te dire Harry tu est un super professeur.

Merci.

Ils remontèrent ensuite pour aller se changer Harry retrouva Ron dans le dortoir.

Ou étais tu? demanda ce dernier

J'entraînais Hermione au Quidditch car elle va jouer avec nous dans l'équipe de Gryffondor

Il manquait plus que ça...

Sincèrement tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu beaucoup?

Non mais tu as vu comment elle m'a parlé tout à l'heure?

Oui bon mais c'était pas si dramatique que ça...

Ron ne répondit rien et sortit du dortoir.

Seamus rentra a ce moment la :

Quelle mouche le pique?

Oh une légère dispute avec Hermione...

ah...

Harry sortit à son tour et pris la direction de la salle commune ou régnais une folle ambiance. Ron et Hermione y étaient déjà et visiblement et ils semblaient encore en proie avec une discution un peu houleuse.

Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on en reste la dis Ron.

En effet oui répondit Hermione sur un ton tranchant.

Harry qui ne s'était pas encore montré à eux écoutait attentivement car même si c'était l'habitude de les voir se disputer, cette fois on pouvait sentir de l'agressivité surtout chez Ron.

Il arriva à son tour :

Salut vous deux ça pas l'air d'aller on dirait.

Pas vraiment... répondit Ron.

Hermione n'avait rien dit mais n'en pensait pas moins, elle fulminait et cela se voyait. Harry essaya de calmer le jeu.

Bon si on allait dîner?

Bonne idée dit Ron ça changera de l'ambiance qui règne ici.

Oui je suis d'accord renchérit Hermione.

Harry changea de sujet pour tenter de les dérider.

Au fait j'espère que vous serez en forme dans une semaine on a le match contre Serpentard et il va falloir le meilleur de nous même si on veut gagner.

Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry dit Ron ce n'est pas parce que Hermione et moi on se dispute un peu qu'on ne reste pas amis pour autant n'est ce pas?

Bien sur.

J'aime mieux ça se rassura Harry.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle ou il allèrent avec Neville, Seamus, et Giny déjà présents.

Comment se passe votre arrivée? Demanda Harry

Pas mal et vous?

Ben comme tous les ans...

Mais Harry avait sentit cependant que le lien qu'il partageait avec Hermione avait évolué depuis leur cinquième année elle était plus attentive à lui et lui il n'était pas comme d'habitude en sa présence.

Au fait dit Ron en se servant largement en pommes de terre Comment s'est passé ton premier entraînement avec Dumbledore? Hermione m'en a parlé.

Il veut me faire reprendre l'Occlumencie mais cette fois à sa manière qui est à mon avis plus instructive que celle de Rogue. Cette fois je suis motivé à le faire.

C'est une bonne chose. Lui dit Hermione, comme ça Voldemort ne pourra plus prendre possession de ton esprit.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement Harry et Ron firent une partie d'échecs et Hermione jeta un œil sur ses nouveaux manuels de cours.

Aux alentours des 22h Harry décida d'aller dormir car la journée avait été rude.

Bonne nuit tout le monde

Il s'endormit rapidement et son rêve de l'été resurgit mais cette fois le texte dura un plus de temps et il put distinguer davantage le petit animal qui évoluait dans l'eau.

Cela ressemblait à une loutre ou un castor.

Ce que tu aimes le plus se trouve au plus profond dans ton cœur.

Tu ne le sais peut être pas encore car cela pourrait être ta plus grande peur.

Mais une fois que tu l'auras tu ne pourras plus t'en passer.

Cette chose que tu as si longtemps renié.

Tu n'as jamais été aussi près de l'atteindre après toutes ces années.

C'est la plus belle fleur de ton champ ne la laisse surtout pas faner.

Tu pourrais le regretter amèrement.

Prend bien garde à ces avertissements.

Une nouvelle fois il se réveilla en sursaut et dégoulinant toute en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait avoir car sa cicatrice ne le faisait en rien souffrir.

Il ressortit son parchemin sur lequel il écrivit les nouveaux mots qui étaient apparus mais ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Il devait y avoir une liaison entre les images et les paroles de son rêve mais ne parvenait pas à rassembler les pièces du puzzle...

Il se rendormit tout en pensant à ce qu'il venait de voir et se dit qu'il en parlerait à Hermione. Lors du cours des Sortilèges Spéciaux ils étudièrent le Patronus pour ceux qui débutaient. Pour les anciens membres de l'AD ce fut une révision. Donc il aidaient Flitwick avec ceux qui avaient un peu de mal en donnant des conseils. Mais quand Harry observa Hermione qui aidait avec un autre élève il comprit tout de suite la signification de son rêve car il reconnut dans le Patronus de son amie l'animal qu'il avait aperçut. Cela lui donna encore plus envie de lui en parler peut être en savait elle plus...

Il ressentait d'ailleurs toujours cette gène envers elle quand il lui parlait mais il ne savait pas pourquoi car il ne pensait pas avoir tant changé que ça. Dans le cours de Divination Harry vit de nouveau dans la boule de cristal la loutre de ses songes et cela confirma ce qu'il avait vu une heure plus tôt.

Il décida qu'il parlerait à Hermione sur l'heure du midi car McGonagall avait convoqué Ron pour éclaircir avec lui son projet professionnel après les études pour 13h.

Le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques se passa sans soucis car étant seuls le matin les Gryffondor pouvaient s'exprimer librement avec Hagrid. Ils leurs présenta les Pégases.

Il faut que l'on en sache plus sur eux ce qu'ils pourraient nous apporter en plus d'être d'excellent coursiers. Vous en prendrez un pour deux et voir ce que nous pourront en faire.

Heu... Hagrid? J'ai une question.

Oui Harry?

En général ils ont quel caractère et ils mangent quoi?

Eh bien je pense que ce sont des herbivores tant à leur caractère ça je n'en sais rien c'est à vous de voir.

Ce n'est pas dangereux au moins?

Mais non c'est moins dangereux qu'un hippogriffe.

Harry prit son pégase et se mit avec Hermione.

Est-ce que je pourrais te parler après le cours?

Oui bien sur mais de quoi?

Je ne peux pas te le dire ici c'est un peu embarrassant...

OK on se verra tout à l'heure.

Bien merci.

Oh c'est normal tu sais...

Durant le cours ils purent apprendre aussi que les poils de crin de pégase pouvaient servir dans la préparation de certaines potions.

Après le cours ils allèrent manger et pendant que Ron était avec McGonagall, Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans le parc dans un endroit tranquille près du lac pour pouvoir parler plus facilement.

Bon alors de quoi voulais tu me parler Harry et pourquoi juste à moi?

Ben en fait c'est au sujet d'un rêve que je fais souvent lui dit il et j'ai du mal à comprendre sa signification. Bien que je sois sur que cette fois ça ne concerne pas Voldemort.

Comment peux tu en être aussi sur?

Ma cicatrice ne m'a jamais fait mal or d'habitude quand j'ai une « vision imposée » je me réveille toujours avec le front en feu...

Oui en effet c'est une bonne preuve... dit elle réfléchissant.

Hermione le regardait avec une profonde compassion, elle avait des yeux pour lui qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

En fait lors de mon rêve je vois l'image d'une loutre au fond d'une rivière et ces paroles qui reviennent sans cesse. Il lui donna le bout de parchemin sur lequel il avait noté le texte.

C'est bizarre lui avoua t-elle moi aussi je fais des rêves étranges ces temps-ci et ça me fais plaisir que tu vienne m'en parler car moi aussi ça ressemble un peu au tiens sauf que moi c'est un cerf qui apparaît et il me prends sur son dos pour me sauver de détraqueurs...

Harry resta interdit. « C'est impossible... Tu as remarqué? »

En effet oui c'est une invraisemblable coïncidence ceux sont les animaux de nos Patronus respectifs

C'est ce que j'ai vu aussi ce matin dans le cours des sortilèges spéciaux...

Ils restèrent un moment à réfléchir puis retournèrent au château. « on va éviter d'en parler à Ron ça pourrait mal tourner » « oui tu as raison, on se tient au courant »...

La fin de semaine se passa sans anicroches majeures bien rien qu'en une semaine Rogue avait enlevé pas moins de 50 points à Gryffondor. Dumbledore était content de voir combien Harry progressait.

Bientôt nous pourrons commencer les épreuves pratiques lui dit il mais pour le moment continue à bien méditer et faire le vide de ton esprit.

Oui professeur.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 Le match de Quidditch et une découverte**

Vint le lundi suivant Hermione était maintenant fin prête pour démarrer la saison de Quidditch. Justement ce jour la ils avaient un match contre Serpentard tout le monde était heureux de reprendre la saison surtout Harry qui avait été bannis à vie l'an passé par Ombrage. Il allait pouvoir tester vraiment son nouveau balais.

Hermione paraissait nerveuse et mal à l'aise, en tant que Capitaine Harry essaya de la rassurer.

Moi aussi je l'étais lors de mon premier match avec Dubois à l'époque mais dès que j'ai posé les pieds sur le terrain ça a été fini.

Elle ne répondit rien mais le regarda et lui sourit. Les portes du vestiaires s'ouvrirent alors.

Pour Gryffondor!

Lee commentait le match comme d'habitude

Et voilà les deux équipe d'un coté Gryffondor (les futurs vainqueurs) et de l'autre Serpentard (les perdants!) aïe non professeur McGonagall rendez moi mon micro je jure j'arrêterais. Je dois vous faire des excuses Serpentard bande de tas de ... Serpentards ! Il allait dire nouilles mais il se retenu à cause du professeur McGonagall.

Les deux Capitaines Montague et Harry Potter s'avancent au milieu du terrain pour se serrer sportivement la main.

Le coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine et c'est parti! Gryffondor s'empare du souaffle Giny passe à Hermione qui passe à Neville magnifique feinte de Porskoff et but! 10-0 pour Gryffondor! Serpentard reprend le souaffle Montague avec Pucey passe à Warrington il feinte et tire! Ron bloque! Bien joué Ron!

Le souaffle à Gryffondor il parvient à Hermione qui tire! Ouaiiis! 20-0 pour Gryffondor!

Pendant ce temps Harry cherchait toujours le Vif d'or il regardait en coin Malfoy qui faisait la même chose de l'autre coté du terrain... Il regardait le déroulement du match jusqu'à présent tout se passait comme prévu.

Serpentard avec le souaffle! continuait Lee, Montague évite un cognard de Fred ou George je vois pas bien d'ici et se lance sur les buts de Gryffondor il tire encore! Mais rate sa cible achète toi une paire de lunettes mon vieux! JORDAN! Oups je vous avais oublié professeur dit-il dans un fou rire... Toujours 20-0 et Gryffondor reprend la main Neville pour Giny elle fonce feinte passe à Hermione et c'est le but! 30-0.

Harry regardait Hermione avec beaucoup d'admiration elle jouait vraiment bien et il se sentait fier car il voyait les résultats de son entraînement.

Serpentard revient à la charge et Montague parvint cette fois à tromper Ron! 30-10!

Malfoy vit la scène et les « Weasley est notre roi » commencèrent à retentirent dans le stade. Gryffondor repart Hermione pour Giny interception de Montague! Passe à Pucey et nouveau but! 30-20.

En entendant la ritournelle des Serpentards Ron commençait à paniquer et faire un peu n'importe quoi.

Nouvelle interception de Serpentard et nouveau but! 30-30!

Harry vit soudain Malfoy fondre tel un épervier vers le sol, sans hésiter une seconde il plongea à sa suite. Ils étaient au coude à coude quand au tout dernier moment Harry redressa et Malfoy s'écrasa mollement sur le sol. Il a raté sa feinte de Wronski et il lui fallait un nouveau balais. Lorsque soudain Harry vit Hermione tomber de son balais après un coup en traître de Goyle, Dumbledore s'était déjà levé pour lui porter secours comme il l'avait fait pour Harry lors de match de troisième année mais ce dernier fut plus rapide il fonça et la réceptionna en vol en manquant de passer par dessus son balais. Et la déposa inconsciente sur le sol. Un coup de sifflet retenti et il y eu un penalty contre Serpentard. Harry regarda Goyle « tu vas me le payer sale lâche » se dit il

40-30

Madame Pomfresh accourait déjà sur le terrain pour récupérer Hermione.

Harry se posa :

je veux aller avec elle et voir ce qu'il en est

Dépêchez-vous alors Potter! dit elle.

ils partirent en trombe vers l'infirmerie.

elle a l'air vraiment mal en point...

Ne vous inquiétez pas Potter je vais vous la remettre sur pied mais je ne pense pas que ce sera avant demain.

Je vais rester un peu puis je retournerais finir le match...

Comme vous voulez Potter.

Pendant ce temps Serpentard avait pris l'avantage 70-40 et continuait de chanter l'horrible cantique de Malfoy.

Après 30 minutes passé au chevet d'Hermione Harry décida d'y retourner

Je vais te venger Hermione je te le promet après je reviendrai te voir

il reparti aux pas de courses vers le stade.

Lee continuait de s'égosiller:

Et voici le retour du Capitaine de Gryffondor! Aller Harry montre leur ce que c'est que le vrai Quidditch!

A peine rentrer sur le terrain au Serpentard menait maintenant 120-50 il repéra le vif d'or en moins de trois minutes et se lança à sa poursuite. Malfoy emboîta son pas mais le balais de rechange qu'il avait dut prendre peu avant était bien moins rapide, on le voyait lui donner des coups un peu comme sur une mule qui n'avance pas et provoquait l'hilarité chez les supporters de Gryffondor. Harry arrivait sur la petite balle qui frétillait dans tous les sens il tendit la main... Mais un cognard habilement lancé par Crabbe lui passa au travers du bras. La douleur lui monta à la tête mais il se ressaisit et tendit la main gauche et dans un effort désespéré et une chute spectaculaire, il referma la main sur l'insaisissable objet alors que Malfoy arrivait péniblement à sa hauteur. Un grand cri de joie s'éleva du coté de Gryffondor et un coup de sifflet retenti.

Gryffondor l'emporte! 200-120!

Ce fut l'euphorie tout le monde porta Harry en triomphe mais il avait le bras cassé et il fallait le transporter à l'infirmerie à son tour. Des fusebombes de Fred et George éclataient un peu partout décrivant dans le ciel « POTTER FOR PRESIDENT! »

Que vous arrive t-il Potter?

Un bras cassé.

Et vous avez toujours vos os ? plaisanta Mme Pomfresh.

Cette fois oui fit Harry en riant.

Je vais vous mettre à coté de votre petite camarade elle va mieux déjà mais n'est toujours pas en état de parler. Par contre vous vous pouvez elle vous entend déjà.

Hermione on a gagné! J'ai fais ce que je t'avais promis... Et je crois avoir compris autre chose aussi mais je te dirai ça tout à l'heure quand on ne sera plus que tous les deux. Elle sourit dans son sommeil.

L'équipe de Gryffondor était autour du lit de Harry

C'était vraiment génial dit Ron surtout quand Malfoy a eu sa « perte de vitesse »

Ha oui c'était grand, approuva Neville j'en pouvais plus j'ai cru que j'allais tomber de mon balais moi aussi tellement j'avais mal au ventre.

En tout cas je suis fier de vous aujourd'hui, en début de match vous les avez vraiment malmenés ces crétins dit Harry ça va leur faire ravaler leur fierté trop haute placée.

La fin de la journée s'approchait et Ron était revenu pour une dernière visite de ses amis, Harry maugréait tout seul.

Comment vont les grands blessés?

Ce Crabbe quel sale fourbe...

Ça tu l'as dit! Mais tu sais c'est pas pour rien qu'il est à Serpentard.

Tu as raison.

Bon aller je vais vous laisser et je vais regagner mon dortoir. On se voit demain?

Oui pas de problème.

Il s'en alla et Mme Pomfresh verrouilla la porte pour la nuit. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit Potter je suis dans mon bureau.

Merci ça devrait aller

Bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit Potter.

L'infirmerie était plongée dans l'obscurité et le silence, Harry regardait Hermione toujours immobile. Il attendait car il avait l'impression de l'avoir vu un peu bouger. Environ une heure plus tard elle remuait vraiment beaucoup et Harry compris qu'elle était en train de rêver. Elle parlait en dormant :

Harry non! Les détraqueurs ils arrivent vite fuyons!

Il tendit l'oreille en entendant son prénom et resta au dessus d'elle pendant un moment pour la veiller elle continua.

Il en arrive de partout on fait quoi maintenant ? Harry ? Harry nooooonn! relève toi il faut que tu m'aides!

Soudain elle se tut comme si elle était subjugué et plus rien. Mais Harry avait compris ce qui avait dut se passer d'après la description qu'elle lui avait fait la dernière fois près du lac. Et il finit par comprendre ses sentiments et l'attitude envers lui d'Hermione ces derniers temps.

Je t'aime Hermione lui avoua t-il il fallait que je te le dise car je ne vois pas d'autre signification à mon rêve.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle entrouvrit les yeux... « Oh Harry mais qu'est ce que tu fais la? Et que s'est il passé? »

Tu as reçu un mauvais coup lors du match tu as d'ailleurs failli tomber de haut mais je t'ai rattrapé à temps.

Elle frissonna puis le regarda et lui sourit :

Tu m'as sauver la vie?

Oui ma loutre dit-il dans un sourire.

Harry je viens de refaire le même rêve que les nuits précédente

Je sais tu parlais dans ton sommeil j'ai tout entendu.

Oh Harry dit elle il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose que j'avais peur jusque la de te dire car je ne voulais pas briser notre amitié.

Je crois deviner ; dit il en regardant par la fenêtre. Je te l'ai avoué aussi un peu avant que tu te réveille.

Oh c'est merveilleux car cela fait depuis tellement longtemps que je gardais cela pour moi...

Des larmes de joie jaillirent de ses yeux et elle se mit en position assise pour avoir une meilleure respiration. Harry s'assit alors à coté d'elle.

Oui en fait je l'ai compris vraiment lorsque je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure.

Elle le saisit alors tendrement par la nuque, et le rapprocha doucement de son visage rayonnant mais encore barbouillé de larmes étincelantes au clair de lune qui perçait les ténèbres, puis leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un profond baiser passionné, Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes ; Madame Pomfresh était revenu dans la pièce en entendant les pleurs d'Hermione mais quand elle les aperçus fit volte face, puis Harry se dégagea un peu. Il rapprocha son lit de celui de Hermione pour qu'ils puissent se ternir la main. Ils s'endormirent main dans la main. En se réveillant le lendemain, Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêve ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hermione cette nuit. Ses doutes furent bien vite dissipés quand il sortit de l'infirmerie, Ron vint le voir pour le féliciter. Il ne comprit rien au début mais il vit Hermione derrière lui entièrement écarlate et rayonnante. Il n'hésita pas il alla droit sur elle et l'embrassa. Il essaya de donner des explications à Ron mais celui ci l'arrêta direct.

Je n'ai pas besoin de rien si vous vous aimez je suis content pour vous je n'ai pas à vous en vouloir de toute façon entre elle et moi ça n'allait plus du tout donc ça vaut mieux ainsi.

Honnêtement je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu le prenne comme ça mon vieux! La tu me sidère bravo!

Hey ! qu'est ce que tu crois je peux être raisonnable aussi parfois plaisanta Ron.

Néanmoins tu restes quand même mon meilleur amis Ron lui dit Hermione

Bien sûr et toi aussi.

Durant la journée les cours se passèrent normalement. En sortilèges spéciaux ils avaient terminé le Patronus et démarraient le sortilège Doloris ce fameux sort qui provoque une telle douleur chez l'adversaire qu'il peut en devenir fou. Pour cible il prenait comme le faux Maugrey leur avait montré en quatrième année des araignées auxquelles des enchantements d'agrandissement avaient été lancé.

Le professeur Flitwick leur rappela bien que ce genre de sortilège ne devait être utilisé qu'en dernier recours et surtout uniquement dans une optique de défense. « si vous ne respectez pas ces conditions vous êtes passible d'un petit séjour à Askaban » leur expliquait il de sa voix flûtée. Harry qui avait déjà tenté le sort contre Bellatrix Lestrange l'an passé réussi à le maîtriser en un rien de temps. Il donna ensuite des conseils à ses amis et en particulier à Hermione. Au bout de l'heure seul Ron avait encore quelques soucis.

Ce n'est pas grave mon vieux lui dit Harry on fera de sorte à ce que tu puisse t'exercer en dehors des cours.

En divination ils crurent qu'ils ne tiendraient pas tellement la chaleur était étouffante et Harry ne se plaisait pas dans ce cours car Hermione n'était pas avec eux. Elle avait prit Arithmancie et les cours étaient aux mêmes heures comme elle avait rendu le retourneur de temps qu'elle utilisait en troisième année elle ne pouvait plus venir.

Le Professeur Trealawney continuait comme l'an passé à lui prédire un avenir long et des enfants.

Pour une fois elle ne se trompe pas fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

L'après-midi il y eu une accroche avec Malfoy en soin des créatures magiques car il était toujours rancunier de la veille.

Tiens voilà le chevalier au grand cœur qui fait des cabrioles sur son balais

La ferme Malfoy! Répliqua Hermione

Qu'est ce qu'il y a sale sang-de-bourbe? Tu ...

Il ne put achever sa phrase Harry avait sorti sa baguette et lui avait lancer un sort de mutisme. Malfoy finit sa phrase sans son et parut ridicule. Tout le monde s'esclaffa même Hagrid.

Merci Harry je vais peut être pouvoir faire cours un peu plus facilement comme ça. et tous les Gryffondor explosèrent de rire. Malfoy continuait d'essayer de jacasser en montrant le poing à Harry mais c'était inutile.

Je te redonnerai ta voix à la fin du cours lui dit Hagrid. Et vous deux je vous interdit de le faire sinon c'est la retenu fit-il à l'adresse de Crabbe et Goyle.

Malfoy essayait maintenant d'insulter Hagrid, mais il était toujours impuissant si bien qu'il finit par abandonner.

Après le cours Ron Harry et Hermione restèrent un peu avec Hagrid pour lui parler un peu des événements récents il fut très content pour Harry et Hermione qui en devinèrent écarlate. Ils lui demandèrent comment allait Graup.

Ça va mieux je vous rassure il est moins méfiant et surtout moins violent de plus depuis mon retour j'ai pu continuer ce que je vous avait demandé l'an passé quand Ombrage était à ma recherche et il a fait beaucoup de progrès.

C'est merveilleux dit Hermione donc vous pensez que vous réussirez à rallier une partie des géants pour la guerre?

Une partie oui sans doute... mais il faudra de la patience.

Effectivement, bon Hagrid c'est pas que l'on s'ennuie lui dit Harry mais on a un cours de Botanique et si on arrive en retard le Professeur Chourave ne sera pas content. On reviendra ce soir.

Et bien bon courage à vous trois et à tout à l'heure alors.

Ils arrivèrent à la serre numéro 3 tout le monde venait de rentrer le professeur Chourave ne fit aucune remarque ils se trouvèrent des places dans un coin.

Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la ciguë qui peut me donner ses caractéristiques? Oui Miss Granger?

La ciguë est une plante qui possède de nombreux pouvoirs de guérison ont dit même que bien exploitée elle peut momentanément redonner vie. Mais cependant il faut être très vigilant quand on l'utilise car si l'on se coupe avec l'une de ses feuilles le poison qui est alors libéré est plus mortel que le venin d'un basilic.

Très bien 20 points pour Gryffondor. Donc avant de manipuler vos plants de ciguë veillez à avoir revêtus les gants de protection qui vous sont fournis ils vous protégeront des coupures.

Après le cours Harry Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pour faire leurs devoirs. Harry utilisait le cadeau que sa petite amie lui avait offert pendant l'été et le trouvait très utile. Elle leur avait fait comme à son habitude des planning de travail afin qu'ils ne prennent pas trop de retard. Bien que Ron avait généralement du mal à le tenir et se plaignait tout le temps qu'il n'y arriverait jamais si on lui donnait toujours autant de choses à faire. Le lendemain Harry fut levé tôt il n'arrivait plus à dormir, il regarda autour de lui le dortoir était encore silencieux en dehors des ronflements de Ron. Il mit ses lunettes et une de ses robes et descendit dans la Salle Commune ou il trouva Hermione en train de lire « les théorie de l'Arithmancie ».

Tiens Harry déjà levé? Fit-elle surprise et heureuse en même temps. Tu viens faire un tour avec moi dans le parc?

Il approuva d'un signe de tête. Une fois sortis ils se donnèrent la main et allèrent jusqu'au lac pour se trouver un petit endroit tranquille, il y avait un magnifique soleil de Septembre ce mercredi et il se reflétait avec des reflets dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Harry la trouvait vraiment très belle et se disait qu'il avait une chance incroyable qu'elle ai accepté de sortir avec lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent derrière une bute au bord du lac pour regarder les nuages qui passaient dans le ciel et discuter un peu.

Dis moi ça faisait longtemps que tu faisais ces rêves?

Eh bien depuis la fin de l'été environ mais j'étais loin de penser que ça pouvait avoir un rapport direct avec toi. Et c'est après que j'ai compris. Mon rêve correspondait tout à fait à cette nuit ou tu as fais partir les détraqueurs quand on a eu notre aventure avec le retourneur de temps tu te rappelle?

Oui très bien répondit-il avec une boule dans la gorge en repensant qu'il avait aussi sauvé la vie de Sirius cette nuit la. Et que l'an passé il l'avait en quelque sorte envoyé à la mort de par sa bêtise de ne pas avoir donné plus d'importance à l'Occlumencie.

Hermione s'aperçut de son chagrin l'embrassa et lui dit :

Excuse moi j'aurais pas dut te rappeler ça ; c'est vrai que tu es encore bouleversé par ce qui est arrivé à Sirius l'an passé... Ce que je peux être idiote par moment.

Mais non c'est pas grave... Tu n'as fais que répondre à ma question.

Je n'aime pas te faire souffrir je trouve qu'il y a déjà assez d'horribles choses dans ton passé pour que ce soit encore remué davantage.

Il ne répondit rien et se blottit contre elle. Ils restèrent une bonne heure ainsi puis ils décidèrent qu'il était temps qu'ils retour au château pour aller manger un peu. Ils arrivèrent peu après et virent Ron déjà présent dans la Grande Salle.

Salut ça va ce matin?

Salut mon vieux bien dormi? Ou étais tu? Je t'ai cherché tout à l'heure.

On était dans le parc on faisait un tour histoire de se mettre en appétit lui dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ah je vois...

On a quoi aujourd'hui?

Défense contre le forces du mal potions et duels.

Ah oui j'espère en tout cas que ça va mieux se passer qu'en seconde année... Et que tu ne te mette pas à parler Fourchelang en plein cours...

Au fait pour changer de sujet j'ai appris qu'il y aurait bientôt une sortie à pré au lard il faudra réserver à l'avance ce serait bien d'aller voir McGonagall pour lui en parler.

Tu as raison Mione.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

Je ne veux pas que tu m'appelle comme ça en public.

Comme tu veux je ne le ferais plus... dit-il tout sourire.

Il faut bien que je t'aime pour supporter un tel surnom plaisanta t-elle en sortant.

Ils montèrent les escaliers dans un éclat de rire. Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de McGonagall.

Oui? Fit-elle a travers de la porte.

Bonjour Professeur ce serait pour l'inscription pour pré au lard.

Elle sortit une feuille et ils y mirent leurs noms.

Au fait Potter et vous aussi Miss Granger, le Professeur Dumbledore aimerait vous voir ce soir dans son bureau au moment de votre entraînement Potter, il a des choses à vous dire.

Ils échangèrent un regard et remercièrent McGonagall.

Comment se passe vos premières semaines de sixième année?

Pour le moment ça peut aller, à propos j'avais une question.

Oui Potter?

Apprendrons nous cette année à devenir Animagus? Ou du moins à savoir quel animal pourrait être le notre?

Oui effectivement je vais vous apprendre les rudiments pour l'Animagus après ce sera à vous de le perfectionner. Et vous apprendrez aussi le transplanage en sortilèges. Ou en êtes vous en sortilèges spéciaux? J'ai pas eu trop l'occasion de suivre.

Nous avons appris le Doloris au dernier cours et nous devons passer à l'Impérium bientôt.

Comment? J'étais pas au courant que Dumbledore demande au Professeur Flitwick de vous enseigner les impardonnables... Surtout un conseil ne les utilisez seulement en cas de légitime défense sinon le ministère sera sans pitié même s'ils sont débordés ces temps ci.

Nous ferons attention Professeur de toute façon il fallait bien y passer ou sinon c'était l'enfermement à Poudlard nécessaire.

Effectivement c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution et puis si vous les utilisez bien ils vous seront bien utiles par moment c'est certain.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la classe du Professeur Lupin quand il furent rejoint pas Neville et Seamus.

Bienvenue dans ce cours dit Lupin, bon cet après midi aura lieu votre premier cours de duels, il vous faut donc vous préparer et apprendre un maximum de sorts et contresorts dans cette salle de cours. Aujourd'hui je vais devoir me faire seconder pour tenter de voir un puissant contresort que peut de sorcier arrivent à maîtriser mais si vous y arrivez il vous sera plus qu'utile. Je dois vous avouer moi même je ne connais que la théorie par contre la pratique ce n'est pas trop ça. C'est pour cela que je vais demander à la seule personne en dehors du Professeur Dumbledore bien sur qu'il sache le faire ici.

« Euh Harry est ce tu peux venir ici? Tu vois de quoi je veux parler? »

Le _Contra-Endoloris_?

Oui exactement tu te sens prêt pour leur faire une démonstration?

Bien sur pas de problème.

Bien alors en garde et regardez bien vous autres, tu me le renvoi sur moi j'esquiverai... _Endoloris_!

_Contra-Endoloris_! Le filament rouge produit par Lupin se trouva devant une barrière invisible et renvoyé vers son lanceur qui avait prévu la chose et se détourna de la trajectoire.

Magnifique Harry, encore plus impressionnant que j'aurais imaginé! Hermione le regardait avec énormément d'admiration. Bon reprit Lupin vous vous mettez par deux et on va vous expliquer comment cela doit fonctionner.

Bien en fait c'est à la base une grande question de contrôle de sois il faut d'abord se focaliser sur le jet de lumière puis vers la cible vers laquelle vous voulez renvoyez le sort mais c'est avant tout de la volonté propre puis un contrôle de sois même au plus haut point, c'est la raison que si peu de personnes arrive à le maîtriser. Une dernière chose pensez bien vite à lever la baguette pour les personnes qui lancent le premier sortilège si vous ne voulez pas faire vivre d'atroces souffrances à votre partenaire. Bon courage.

Les duo commencèrent Harry était avec Hermione, Ron le faisait avec Neville. Lupin passait entre eux pour leurs donner des conseils ce fut ainsi pendant les trois heures. Après le cours il n'y eu que 5 personnes qui avaient réussi dont Hermione et Neville sous les conseils avisés de Harry qui leur avait expliqué comment garder son sang froid et rediriger le jet lumineux. Ron avait du mal et avait eu à le perfectionner en tant que devoir pour le prochain cours. C'est une chose qui pourra vous êtres très utile contre Voldemort ou même Bellatrix. Harry et Hermione restèrent un peu avec Lupin après le cours pour discuter un peu sur la suite du programme et de ce que l'Ordre envisageait pour contrecarrer les plan de Voldemort.

Pour le moment nous attendons des nouvelles que Severus doit nous communiquer ; car il prépare quelque chose mais on ne sait pas quoi exactement on dirait qu'il se fait un peu oublier pour le moment.

En effet ça fait aussi un moment que je n'ai rien ressentit au niveau de ma cicatrice.

Soudain Hermione eu un regard vers sa montre.

Harry! Nous sommes en retard pour le cours de potions!

Quoi? Oh non!

Ils saluèrent rapidement Rémus et descendirent en trombe au cachot

la porte était déjà fermée et plus personne dans le couloir il frappèrent ils entendirent _Alohomora_

Tiens Miss je-sais-tout et Potter on ne vous espérait plus... deux heures de retenue lundi prochain pour vous apprendre à respecter les horaires et dix points de moins à Gryffondor!

Excusez nous on étais avec le professeur Lupin... fit Harry d'une toute petite voix

Je ne veux pas le savoir répliquât Rogue plus mauvais que jamais ce n'est pas une raison pour arriver en retard Potter!

Hermione l'entraîna par le bras au fond de la salle ou Ron les attendait « laisse tomber Harry » lui dit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le cours passa horrible et froid comme d'habitude, Harry rata de nouveau sa potion et eu encore un Troll.

J'en ai marre dit-il en sortant de la salle toujours des T dans ce cours.

Ne t'en fais pas Harry je vais t'aider lui dit Hermione d'un air mystérieux.

Et comment feras-tu?

J'ai mon idée.

Cela suffit pour calmer Harry qui décida que de toute façon ça ne changerait rien pour lui.

Arriva l'après-midi avec le cours de Duels. Harry fit encore la grimace quand il aperçut de nouveau Rogue.

Oh non qu'est ce qu'il fait encore la celui la?

Peut être n'est il la que pour aider comme avec Lockart?

On verra bientôt.

Bien! Commença Lupin tout le monde entend ? Nous allons organiser de petits duels pour vous donner du répondant si un qui risque d'être plus proche que vous ne pensez vous ayez à vous défendre contre des Mangemorts ou même voir pire. Le but est simple dans un premier temps le but sera simplement de désarmer son adversaire et cela nous permettra de voir à quel niveau vous en êtes chacun. Vous allez donc vous mettre par groupes de quatre et dans un premier temps travailler avec les sort suivants :

le sortilège de désarmement – l'entrave – le bouclier – stupéfixion

Chaque doublet d'un groupe en choisissant deux et les travaillent ensuite on inverse. C'est compris pour tout le monde?

Nous n'entamerons pas les duels avec les impardonnables aujourd'hui c'est encore trop tôt.

Ron Harry et Hermione se mirent avec Neville.

Je te laisse Harry, Hermione dit Ron il est trop rapide pour moi...

Comme tu voudras lui dit elle en faisant un petit signe discret vers son petit ami.

Harry et Hermione avaient commencé avec le désarmement et le bouclier. Harry tentait de bloquer les sorts. Dans l'ensemble cela se passait plutôt bien sauf trois fois ou il vit sa baguette décoller à quatre mètres et de voir une Hermione ravie. Les professeurs passaient dans les groupes et corrigeaient les menues erreurs de chacun. Entre autre on vit un Malfoy commencer une incantation et soudain se retrouver raide comme une planche sans comprendre pourquoi et cela quatre fois de suite avant que Lupin n'intervienne car Fred et George étaient à coté et « par distraction » pointaient tour à tour leur baguette vers lui après avoir effectuer un sort de stupéfixion sous le regard joyeux de Lee Jordan, Harry et Hermione qui avaient suivis la scène étaient intérieurement hilares...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre six : Le secret d'Hermione et Dumbledore.**

Harry et Hermione allaient vers le bureau de Dumbledore quand ils furent abordés par Dobby

Harry Potter Monsieur?

Tiens Dobby! Qu'est ce que tu veux?

Oh pas grand chose Dobby voulait simplement féliciter Monsieur car Dobby est heureux pou lui car il l'a vu l'autre jour en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Harry ne compris pas mais Hermione sourit.

S'il te plais Dobby sois discret à ce propos on aimerait pas que les Serpentards l'apprennent Malfoy en particulier.

Oh mais que Madame se rassure Dobby n'ira le dire à personne.

et il disparu dans un claquement de doigts.

Comment a t-il fait pour le voir? dit Harry d'un air amusé.

Les elfes de maison dorment beaucoup moins que nous ils nous aura aperçut l'autre jour quand on est sorti dans le parc.

Ils arrivaient devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore.

Œil de phénix!

La porte tourna lentement sur ses gons ils montèrent les escaliers le Directeur les attendaient tranquillement derrière son bureau.

Refermez la porte je vous prie Miss Granger. Bon je vous ai demander de venir pour vous révéler des informations resté cachées jusqu'à ce que Harry parvienne à son tour à connaître l'amour... et je crois qu'il a fait le bon choix. Hermione rougit comme une écrevisse. Dumbledore continua C'est très important ça ajoute une carte maîtresse pour la destruction de Voldemort car Harry tant que votre amour sera valable et juste, Voldemort pourra jamais te posséder même plus t'imposer des visions dans ton sommeil, mais attention cela durera que du moment ou votre amour à tout les deux continuera d'exister de part et d'autre. D'ailleurs, Miss Granger je crois que je vais aussi vous inculquer les cours que je donne à Harry cela pourrait aussi vous être utile dans la mesure ou comme vous éprouvez des émotions fortes pour lui et ce que vous savez aussi sur lui... il serait important vous aussi que vous sachiez fermer votre esprit pour éviter que Voldemort puisse essayer de vous prendre par la Légilimencie pour extraire des informations sur Harry et autres choses qui pourrait porter préjudice à nos actions.

Je suis d'accord dit elle de plus ça me permet d'être davantage avec Harry et ça me fais plaisir

Dumbledore la regarda avec un sourire par dessus ses lunettes demie-lunes et Harry lui envoya un regard interrogateur. Elle se rapprocha de lui

Je t'expliquerai ça sois sans crainte.

Oui et je crois qu'aujourd'hui nous allons profiter de ce cours pour faire des révélations. Ajouta Dumbledore.

Bien donc nous étudiions les bases de l'Occlumencie jusqu'à présent bien que Harry possède cette protection que vous lui offrez Miss Granger l'apprentissage de cette branche de la magie est utile sur d'autres facteurs, en particulier pour acquérir un parfait contrôle de sois même. Et c'est aussi une garantie de plus. Donc Harry ou en es tu avec ta méditation? As tu bien suivis mes conseils?

Il n'y a que deux fois ou je ne l'ai pas fais avoua t-il des soirs ou je me suis endormis comme une masse.

Ce n'est pas très grave tant que tu l'as fais un MAXIMUM de fois déjà c'est un pas de plus. Bon Miss Granger pour vous je vais reprendre à la base il n'y en a pas pour très longtemps mais je dois préparer Harry pour ce qu'il l'attend...

Elle acquiesça d'un signe approbatif

Bon Harry nous allons commencer les exercices pratiques, et je vais t'inculquer ce que doit savoir tout bon Occlumens. Sache d'abord que les pratiquants les plus expérimentés de cette branche de magie ont deux barrières à leur esprit. La première est naturelle et c'est celle qui est le plus à développer la seconde t'es plus personnelle et doit être utilisée uniquement si tu dois faire face à un légilimens particulièrement entraîné.

Bon excuses moi un instant je m'occuper un peu de ta petite amie aussi histoire qu'elle rattrape son retard. Il se tourna vers Hermione.

Miss Granger je vais donc vous inculquer ce que j'ai déjà dit à Harry la semaine dernière lors de nos précédents cours. Donc l'Occlumencie est comme vous le savez la branche qui permet de contrer les intrusions étrangères dans l'esprit d'autrui. Et tout bon Occlumens doit savoir méditer mais pour vous je vais utiliser un procédé qui sera plus rapide, comme cela dès le prochain cours vous aurez de retard avec Harry que ce cours ci comme je vous connais excellente élève je ne doute pas que vous pourrez facilement combler votre retard. Je vais utiliser un sort qui va vous plonger dans un certain état qui durera environ trente minutes. Il est possible que pendant ce moment vous voyez des choses qui peuvent vous paraître étranges mais ne vous inquiétez pas ce sont vos pensées les plus profondes qui remontent à la surface. Si vous aurez des questions comme je le prévois je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre dans la mesure de mon possible.

Ce n'est pas dangereux? S'inquiéta Harry

Non pas du tout répondit Dumbledore très calmement... puis il eu un petit rire vous devez vraiment y tenir beaucoup à cœur à Harry dit-il. J'en suis heureux pour vous.

Allez vous allonger la bas Miss Granger j'arrive tout de suite. Il prit sa baguette et se mettant au dessus d'Hermione il dit _dormiroprofundis__!_

Elle se sentit flotter puis des images défilèrent devant ses yeux. Entre autres celle d'un cerf, d'une loutre, et une grande lumière envahie le tout. Elle entendait des voix dans la tête « acquiert le calme de l'esprit » « L'essence du savoir se trouve dans l'esprit » « le corps et l'esprit ne doivent faire qu'un ». Puis tout se mêla d'un coup et tournoya dans sa tête pour finalement se repositionner.

Harry observait un peu inquiet pour sa petite amie, mais il avait néanmoins confiance en Dumbledore qui restait à coté de lui toujours dans le plus grand calme.

Bon Harry à nous maintenant je suppose déjà qu'après toutes ces heures de médiation tu dois déjà te sentir différent.

Oui des choses ont changé je me sens moins... comment dirais-je? Moins nerveux.

C'est tout à fait le but et tu verras bientôt tu pourras à volonté contrôler ton état d'esprit aussi et ne plus dégager de sentiments ni d'émotions. C'est une faculté qui te sera très utile en face de Lord Voldemort. De plus j'ai quelques questions à te poser. Déjà comment cela se passe durant tes méditations? Que vois tu?

La plupart du temps je m'y vois avec Hermione et un grand cerf entièrement lumineux un peu comme mon Patonus apparaît.

Je vois... Puis Dumbledore resta complètement interdit. Il réfléchissait puis il eut un petit rire. Ainsi le cerf de lumière vient te rendre visite? C'est très inattendu mais intéressant tout de même. C'est une vieille légende selon laquelle on peut être investi par la magie d'un animal mythique. Pour tout te dire et ça garde le pour toi moi par exemple je suis le magicien du Phénix.

Et elle consiste en quoi?

Eh bien en fait le cerf correspond à un protecteur pour celui qui le voit et cela confirme que la prophétie parle bien de toi comme élue c'est lui qui t'as permis jusque la à échapper à Voldemort. C'est une force invisible mais très puissante qui agit tel un bouclier. C'est aussi lui qui t'as permis de renvoyer le sort à Voldemort lors de votre première rencontre. Lily dans son enchantement t'as aussi transmis pouvoir sans le savoir je suppose car c'est une très vieille légende bien plus ancienne que moi même, ta mère n'était pas n'importe qui... De plus que ton Patronus soit un cerf cela ne m'étonne guère ton père aussi c'est la raison pour laquelle on l'appelait Cornedrue de plus son Animagus aussi. Mais toi tu as la puissance du cerf alors que ton père n'en avait que le soutiens, tu dois apprendre à la contrôler ainsi lors que tu saura le faire tu sera en mesure d'affronter Voldemort.

Hermione avait bougé et semblait s'agiter. « Assied toi et prends la avec toi il va lui falloir qu'elle se sente entourée sinon ça pourrait mal tourner ».

Harry prit sa petite amie dans ses bras et guetta son réveil. Doucement elle reprit son activité et ouvrit les yeux, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Harry au dessus d'elle qui la regardait avec un peu d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Alors Miss Granger demanda doucement Dumbledore comment vous sentez vous?

Elle semblait un peu apeurée et méfiante.

N'ai pas peur Mione il ne t'arrivera rien lui murmura Harry à l'oreille. Je sais par quoi tu viens de passer je l'ai vécu aussi au début on a un peu de mal à admettre ce que l'on à vu mais après on y voit plus clair sur ce que l'on est aussi.

Dumbledore approuva et demanda doucement si elle pouvait parler de ce qu'elle avait vu.

Elle avait encore un peu de mal mais on sentait qu'elle se remettait peu à peu. Elle finit par essayer de répondre.

Disons que j'ai vue de bonnes et mauvaises choses commença t-elle...

Prenez votre temps lui dit Dumbledore vous venez de parcourir un cycle qui est censé durant un peu plus d'une semaine en trente minutes c'est donc normal que vous ayez du mal ne vous affolez pas et essayez de raconter le plus calmement possible. Je peux vous promettre que nous ne seront pas dérangés ni que vos paroles ne sortiront d'ici. Ce que vous pourrez nous révéler pourrait être très important pour l'avenir et aussi bien pour vous deux.

Mais d'abord dites moi une chose Professeur...

Oui? Que voulez vous savoir?

A quoi correspond ce que j'ai pu voir?

Eh bien ce sont des choses de votre vécu et des interprétations de votre subconscient pour d'autres c'est pour cette raison que cela peut paraître bizarre pour certaines car on les à jamais vues sous ce sens. Et enfin encore ce sont aussi des choses qui pourraient se passer dans un futur proche.

Moi par exemple je viens enfin de comprendre ce qui m'a protégé de Voldemort jusque la dit Harry.

Bon bah moi j'ai vu des scènes très étranges, des choses dont j'avais jamais parlé à personne jusque la. Je voulais justement t'en parler Harry car cela te concerne directement mais je voulais pas que Ron le sache.

Bon hé bien dis nous alors ça te dérange pas que le Professeur Dumbledore le sache aussi?

Non au contraire justement... Car il le sait déjà.

Quoi? Je comprends plus la...

Tu sais déjà que je suis une sorcière de parents moldus mais tu ne sais pas quelque chose qui est toujours resté caché pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons mais tu dois savoir que mes parents ont connus les tiens avant que Voldemort ne les tue. Ils travaillaient alors pour le ministère en tant qu'agents dormants chez les moldus. Ils ont ensuite repris un travail moldu histoire qu'on les oublis. Ils étaient aussi dans le secret quand le Félicis à été élevé. Ils ont même essayé d'aller prévenir tes parents et ont faillis se faire prendre par Pettigrow avant que Voldemort intervienne. Tout ceci est resté caché car tes parents ne voulaient pas que les miens ai des problèmes par leur faute. Quand je t'ai vu dans le train pour la première fois je t'ai reconnu tout de suite et je crois même que mes sentiments pour toi ont aussi démarrés à ce moment là mais j'en étais pas vraiment consciente à l'époque car j'étais trop jeune. En quelque sorte notre destin ne fait qu'un.

Harry ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Mais alors pourquoi ne m'as tu pas demandé ou fait comprendre plus tôt ? C'est vrai je dois avouer que jusqu'à présent je n'avais ni la tête à ça ni la volonté. De plus je ne comprends pas en quoi tes parents ont en rapport avec le monde des sorciers.

Évidemment eh bien je voulais te connaître à fond comme tu as pu le remarquer notre relation jusque la dépassait de loin la simple amitié déjà. Pour répondre à ta deuxième question je ne crois pas être la personne qui puisse te renseigner le mieux... Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge

Effectivement vu que j'ai personnellement connus Mr et Mrs Granger. J'ai sauvé la vie du père de Miss Granger une nuit lors du zénith de Voldemort. Il se faisait agresser par des Mangemorts que j'ai mis en déroute, je lui ai ensuite fait promettre de garder le secret et à l'époque ils étaient très pauvres et sans emploi. Je leur ai trouvé une place au ministère histoire de les aider un peu. Et plus tard ils ont connus tes parents qui travaillaient aussi au ministère en tant que langues de plomb.

Je comprends mieux.

Une autre chose aussi c'est la raison pour laquelle je savais que ton père avait été attrapeur et de ton talent au Quidditch...

A part cela repris Hermione j'ai vu d'autres choses en particulier une scène qui se passait dans le département des mystères. Je nous voyais avec Harry puis l'attaque des Mangemorts et l'apparition de Voldemort. On a essayé de riposter puis un grand cerf est apparu et nous a permis de fuir et Voldemort n'était vraiment pas content.

Ainsi vous aussi l'avez vu? Je vais arrêter de te vouvoyer maintenant que Harry connaît la vérité... C'est que votre destiné est liée un pacte vous unis. Je vais te donner le sens de ton rêve. En fait ce que tu as vu c'est la puissance réelle de Harry.

Hermione regarda son petit ami avec une certaine admiration mais aussi un peu de crainte. Le cerf de lumière est en lui et c'est lui guide ses pas. Cependant cette puissance il a encore besoin de la travailler car il ne la maîtrise pas totalement. C'est ce que je vais t'aider à faire Harry maintenant que je connais la source. Il faut que tu arrive à l'extérioriser autrement qu'inconsciemment et alors seulement alors tu pourras lancer n'importe quel sort qui te viens à l'esprit et ceci sans l'aide de ta baguette. Sache aussi une chose tant que cette protection agis sur toi seul les sorciers expérimentés peuvent t'envoyer des sorts avec succès les autres rebondiront comme sur un mur. Et toi Hermione tu vas avoir la dure tache d'assister Harry dans sa quête tu es son atout majeur.

Je l'accepte de tout cœur répondit la jeune femme.

Bien le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui faites bien attention à vous et surtout ne parlez à personne de ce que nous avons parlé.

Et Ron il a pas le droit de savoir?

Lui et seulement lui alors répliquât le vieux sorcier car il vous faut vous même le temps de bien assimiler le tout avant d'en parler.

Une dernière question Professeur à propos de ce que vous venez de dire...

Oui Harry?

Eh bien comment cela se fait que le sort de Voldemort ne m'est pas atteint alors la nuit du meurtre?

C'est la protection de ta mère qui conjuguée avec celle du cerf qui ont parés l'attaque. Mais le sort n'a pas été sans effet car il t'a marqué d'une part et fait sauter la première barrière de ta défense. Les cours que tu prendras ici t'aideront à mieux comprendre plus tard.

Merci Professeur et bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit.

Heu au fait Harry?

Oui Professeur?

Ou en es tu avec la prophétie?

J'en ai pas encore parlé je ne me sens pas prêt.

D'accord prends ton temps.

Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Excuse moi je t'en parlerai en temps voulu, tu seras la première au courant je te le promet.

Comme tu veux.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre sept : Sortie à Pré au Lard**

Il était près de 20h quand il sortirent du bureau, il décidèrent d'aller voir Ron qui devait sans doute se trouver à manger dans la Grande Salle.

Tu crois qu'il faut lui dire tout de suite? demanda Harry

Te sens tu prêt à le faire maintenant? Rétorquât Hermione

Pas vraiment...

On va attendre demain ce sera mieux voir même après demain.

Harry approuva. Ils trouvèrent facilement Ron.

Vous voilà enfin... dit-il c'était comment avec Dumbledore?

Disons très instructif répondit Hermione faudra qu'on t'en parle mais pas ce soir et aussi il faut que tu fasses la promesse de ne pas répéter.

Juré craché vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi. Au fait demain c'est la sortie à Pré aux Lards.

Vous nous feriez des cachotteries? Leur demanda une voix traînante derrière eux...

Tais toi Malfoy si tu ne veux pas reperdre la voix lui dit Harry sur un ton cinglant

Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter? Tu veux te battre avec moi?

Essai seulement de m'envoyer un sort et il t'en cuira... je t'aurais prévenu

Ah oui? On va voir ça _crache limaces_! Harry ne bougea pas et le rayon de lumière rebondit littéralement sur lui et fut renvoyé à son lanceur.

Malfoy! qu'avez vous fait encore? s'écria le Professeur McGonagall qui avait vu la scène il essaya de lui désigner Harry mais elle ne voulu rien savoir je vous emmène à l'infirmerie et enlève 60 points à Serpentard cela vous fera peut être réfléchir.

Les trois compères se tenaient les cotes.

C'est vrai que tu possède ce pouvoir lui dit Hermione qui en avait les larmes aux yeux

Je l'avais prévenu mais il n'en fait qu'a sa tête...

Tu n'y est pour rien cette fois Harry c'est lui qui s'est puni lui même.

Encore heureux que j'y sois pour rien dit il entre deux éclats de rire autrement ça aurait été la fin du monde j'ai pas bougé.

Mais au fait comment ça se fait que son sort ai rebondit ainsi? demanda Ron

On t'expliquera ça plus tard cela fait justement parti de ce qu'il faut que l'on discute. Répondit Hermione.

Au fait tu disais quoi Ron quand il nous a interrompus?

Que demain c'était sortie à Pré au Lard.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent « Parfait! » dirent ils d'une même voix.

En profitez pas vous deux! Plaisanta Ron.

Ils partirent dans un éclat de rire. « je te connaissais pas comme ça Ron » lui dit Hermione « si tu l'avait été durant le moment ou on a été ensemble je serais sûrement restée » il devint rose. Et Harry fusilla Hermione du regard. Elle le vit et comme il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux elle l'embrassa et lui dit que maintenant pour rien au monde elle ne cesserait d'être sa petite amie. Cela lui rendit son sourire. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et elle disparu dans le dortoir des filles. Cette nuit fut agitée pour Harry et comme il n'arrivait décidément pas à dormir il décida d'aller s'occuper un peu dans la salle commune. Il se laissa aller sur un siège et resta à écouter le silence. Il aurait aimé dormir avec Hermione et se promettait de le faire une fois sorti de Poudlard quand il serait chez lui dans l'ancienne maison de son parrain. Il resta la une bonne heure et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte il sombra dans le sommeil. Le lendemain il se réveilla et avec surprise s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir des soucis de sommeil : Hermione était à ses cotés dans son fauteuil et elle avait mis une couverture sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux. Elle était déjà réveillé et l'observait en silence.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là ma loutre?

Cette nuit je n'arrivais pas à dormir et en passant pour aller aux toilettes je t'ai aperçus ici lui expliqua t-elle tu dormais déjà profondément et comme je ne voulais pas que tu attrape froid je suis venue te rejoindre avec ma couverture...

Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa profitant de l'heure précoce ou ils risquaient de ne voir personne débouler.

Tu te sens d'attaque aujourd'hui pour mettre Ron au courant?

Oui et le plus tôt sera le mieux

Tu as raison.

Je t'aime tu sais?

Moi aussi plus que tout au monde... Crois tu que tu pourras arriver à maîtriser la puissance du cerf?

Oui honnêtement avec l'aide de Dumbledore. Je commence déjà à savoir la manipuler comme hier avec Malfoy.

C'est vrai que c'était génial j'ai rarement autant ri.

Mais j'ai peur en même temps de tout ça car j'ai parfois du mal à penser que je pourrais ne pas être à la hauteur.

C'est normal mais moi je suis persuadée que tu peux y arriver car ce que dit Dumbledore est vrai tu possède réellement cette puissance. Cela se sent. De plus maintenant tu ne risque plus d'avoir de visions de Voldemort ce qui te laisse plus libre de tes pensées donc tu pourras plus te concentrer dessus.

Et tout ça grâce à toi ma loutre. Promet moi qu'on ne se quittera jamais.

Je te le promet du fond de mon âme.

Ils s'arrêtèrent car ils entendirent quelqu'un arriver. C'était Neville « Salut bien dormi? »

Oui et toi?

Comme d'habitude, qu'est ce que vous faîtes avec cette couverture?

On l'a trouvé ici...

Ah bon ben on se voit tout à l'heure à la Grande Salle?

Oui à tout à l'heure.

Je vais aller remettre ma couverture en place on pourrait avoir des soupçons.

Les heures passèrent Harry Ron et Hermione s'étaient retrouvé pour le rassemblement de Pré au Lard. Ils passaient de magasin en magasin et regardaient ce qu'ils pourraient éventuellement acheter. Il fallait une nouvelle tenue de soirée pour Harry pour le bal de Noël Ils allèrent avec Hermione pour lui choisir une nouvelle robe ils essayèrent plusieurs couleurs et ils tombèrent d'accord sur une noire avec des reflet vert sombre. En sortant ils se lancèrent un pari celui qui offrirait le plus beau cadeau à l'autre. Harry jeta son dévolu sur deux magnifique amulettes sur lesquelles il fit graver leurs initiales respectives. Quant à Hermione elle trouva un magnifique livre sur le Quidditch avec les champions et les records mondiaux. En se retrouvant un quart d'heure plus tard... « Alors lequel de nous deux à gagné? » Demanda Hermione un sourire au lèvres « C'est ce que l'on va voir maintenant » répondit Harry enthousiaste mais j'aimerais que l'on se rapproche un peu de la cabane hurlante on y sera plus en intimité.

Si tu veux. Au fait Ron tu peux venir aussi si tu le veux.

Non je vous retrouverais tout à l'heure les tourtereaux

Tu nous dérange pas tu sais?

Oui oui mais allez y on se verra plus tard

Comme tu veux...

Ils arrivaient à la cabane et cherchaient un endroit quand ils furent surpris par Malfoy Crabbe et Goyle.

Tiens Potter et la Sang de Bourbe... que faites vous par ici?

Des choses qui ne regardent pas les petits carpeaux répugnants de ton espèce répliquât Hermione.

Hou pas très accueillant ça tu devrais surveiller ton langage quand tu m'adresse la parole dit il en saisissant sa baguette. Je m'en vais t'inculquer le respect _Tarentalegra_! Mais prévoyant la chose Harry s'était placé devant Hermione et le sortilège rebondit une nouvelle fois.

Alors Malfoy on suit des cours de danse? Au fait c'est une nouvelle mode celle la?

Qu'est ce que vous attendez? hurla Malfoy à l'adresse de Crabbe et Goyle

Ils firent un pas vers le couple mais Harry avait prévu le coup et avait déjà sorti sa baguette à son tour

Au premier de ces messieurs... _Furonculose_! Goyle vit soudain son visage se peupler de grosse pustules. Et l'autre maintenant continua Harry _Jambencoton_!

Il vit Crabbe littéralement s'affaler par terre en poussant des cris. Et maintenant le finale _Stupéfix! _Les trois Serpentards se retrouvèrent le nez par terre incapables de bouger un membres.

Bon on en a pour un moment on les délivrera tout à l'heure.

Non Harry ils pourraient entendre...

Tu as raison dans ce cas je ne vois qu'une solution... _Oubliette! __Enervatum__!_

Péniblement les trois compères retrouvèrent connaissance mais ils avaient plus aucun souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer. Oh zut j'oubliais remarqua Harry _Finité__Incantem__! _Il rejoignit ensuite Hermione en les regardant s'éloigner.

Bon on y va maintenant?

Oui allons y.

Ils se mirent à l'abri des arbres et s'échangèrent leurs cadeaux.

Je crois que tu as gagné fit remarquer Harry après avoir ouvert le sien.

Au diable le pari dit Hermione en découvrant le cadeau de son petit ami. Harry c'est vraiment magnifique j'en reviens pas...

Il lui montra son pendentif à lui et lui expliqua que comme ça il aurait toujours un morceau d'elle sur lui et réciproquement.

Elle l'embrassa langoureusement puis ils restèrent un moment à regarder les feuilles tomber jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Alors les tourtereaux comment ça va?

Ron! Tu nous as fait peur! Fit Hermione

Qui croyez vous que c'était?

Au fait j'ai croisé le trio de Serpentard tout à l'heure ils avaient l'air... comment dire? Bizarres

Harry éclata de rire

Effectivement oui c'est de ma faute! Ils ont comme qui dirait reçu un sortilège d'amnésie.

Comment ça?

Disons qu'ils ne se sont pas présentés au meilleur moment. De plus Malfoy a essayé de menacer Mione.

Je vois... Tant pis pour eux alors.

Exactement.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

Tu ne penses pas qu'ils l'avaient cherché? Lui demanda Harry en lui prenant les mains

Non pas vraiment mais tu t'en sortira pas comme ça.

Vraiment? Dit il en l'embrassant

Oui et d'ailleurs Mm! Elle ne put achever sa phrase.

Tu ne gagneras pas toujours dit-elle à l'encontre de son petit ami.

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil. Puis ils retournèrent car il était temps de rentrer.

Quand on vous regarde on à l'impression déjà d'un vieux couple de plusieurs années dit Ron

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Au fait Ron tu as des projets pour la suite toi?

Pas pour le moment mais sait on jamais?

Ah oui c'est vrai que ça prévient pas ces choses la.

Moi je dois t'avouer quelque chose lui dit Hermione quand on était encore ensemble j'aimais déjà Harry mais je t'en avait jamais parlé.

Heureux de l'apprendre décidément toi tu ne changera jamais. dit il à l'adresse de son meilleur ami.

Désolé mon vieux c'est encore une de ces choses que je ne contrôle pas en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione. Au fait il se passe quelque chose à l'école pour Noël?

Oui normalement il y aura un bal dit Ron en faisant la grimace il va falloir trouver une cavalière.

Je t'aiderais si tu veux lui proposa Harry

Tu ferais ça?

Bien sur tu es mon meilleur ami. Mais faudra s'y prendre assez tôt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre huit : le bal de Noël.**

On était fin Novembre, Harry et Ron étaient toujours à la recherche d'une cavalière pour Ron.

Qui aimerais tu? As tu des idées?

Bah peut être Parvati Patil ou encore Padma sa sœur. Quel dommage que Fleur Delacourt ne soit pas la...

Tu l'aimais bien hein? lui demanda Harry avec un sourire en coin.

T'avais remarqué?

Je ne suis pas aveugle dit il sur un ton plaisantin. Ron devint rose

Je peux rien te cacher à toi...

Non plus maintenant... dit il dans un rire.

Justement il croisèrent Parvati dans le couloir qui les menaient à la salle commune.

Tiens justement tu tombe bien lui dit Harry la jeune fille s'arrêta

Oui Harry il y a quelque chose dont tu veux me parler?

Moi personnellement pas vraiment mais Ron oui.

Veuxtualleraubalavecmoi? Dit il sans articuler

Quoi? Répètes un peu plus lentement...

Ron passa au rouge et répéta Veux tu aller au bal avec moi?

Le bal de Noël?

Oui

Je suis navrée mais je dois déjà y aller avec Dean Thomas.

Ha mince!

Désolée mais je suis pressé il faut que j'aille aider ma sœur avec ses devoir de divination.

Bon c'est pas grave mais dis moi Luna elle t'intéresserai pas? Je sais qu'elle pas encore prise...

Bah pourquoi pas... Bien qu'elle soit un peu bizarre...

Ne juge pas les gens sur l'apparence tu sais c'est elle qui est venu me voir après mon entrevue avec Dumbledore l'année dernière après le décès de Sirius. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé sur le coup.

Bon ça va tu m'as convaincu mais ou la trouver?

On va aller faire un tour de coté des Serdaigles on aura peut être de la chance

Justement au moment ou il tournaient à un virage d'un couloir Ron qui pensait a autre chose se heurta à une personne en sens inverse.

Aie! Fais un peu attention!

Désolé je t'avais pas vu arriver...

Tiens Luna! Justement on voulait te voir ou plutôt Ron c'est pour le bal de Noël.

Tu voudrais y aller avec moi? dit il en passant pivoine

Elle le dévisagea rapidement.

Oui si tu veux ça me va bien.

Le reste du temps passa très vite et le jour du bal arriva Ron était tout ce qu'il y a de plus nerveux il ne tenait plus en place.

Harry pour l'occasion avait tenté de se coiffer mais c'était peine perdue dès qu'il essayait de mettre une mèche à droite elle rebiquait à l'arrière et quand il voulait faire une raie tout repartait dans tous les sens. Il finit par laisser tel quel après les avoir remis comme d'habitude.

Cependant Hermione remarqua qu'il avait essayé d'apporter du changement.

Qu'as tu fais à tes cheveux?

J'ai essayé de les rendre un peu présentables dit il dans un fou rire.

C'était une belle tentative... renchérie t-elle. Mais je t'aime tel que tu es.

Merci Mione

Au fait je voulais te dire tu es vraiment superbe j'en ai presque honte...

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Alors vous deux fins prêts? Fred et George venaient d'entrer dans la salle commune.

Oui ils nous reste plus qu'a y aller.

Une surprise les attendait en bas des marches. Dumbledore s'y trouvait et guettait leur passage

Ah vous voilà dit-il profitant du peu de monde j'ai décidé de vous faire ouvrir le bal cette année. Honneur à ceux qui auront pour tâche de rétablir la paix dans le monde de la magie.

Professeur s'il vous plaît, dit Hermione si vous pouviez éviter de faire courir le bruit de ce que vous savez ce serait mieux.

Bien sur sois sans crainte je sais ce que je fais. Tous les gens autour de vous ne vous verraient même pas vous tenir la main tant que vous marcherez à coté de moi dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle sourit et prit la main d'Harry et ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle qui avait été décorée pour l'événement toutes les maisons étaient représentées.

Je vous laisse ici dit Dumbledore amusez vous bien !

Bon c'est à nous de jouer je crois dit Harry en regardant la piste de danse.

Si tu veux allons y !

Ils s'enlacèrent et commencèrent à danser sur un slow. Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry et se laissa porter par le rythme. Harry sentait que le cœur de Hermione battait très vite et distinctement elle éprouvait un énorme sentiment il sentit le rouge lui monter à la tête mais se retint.

Peu après ils virent entrer les autres élèves Ron était en tête avec Luna suivait Neville et Giny, Malfoy et Pansy. Fred et George essayait de revendre un peu de marchandise qu'ils avaient récemment fabriquée « les chaussons à danser ».

Ce n'est pas ensorcelé au moins s'inquiéta Hermione en les voyant...

Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'on aurait pu faire?

Oh je ne sais pas une bonne blague du sort qu'on ne puisse plus les enlever une fois mis par exemple.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Fred « c'est vrai que c'est une idée ça et on les vendraient uniquement aux Serpentards. »

Revenez ici ne faites pas ça vous allez encore avoir des ennuis et avec moi d'abord.

Mione s'il te plaît c'est pas très grave...

Après tout oui c'est vrai faîtes ce que vous voulez je ne vais pas tout le temps vous courir après à la moindre bêtise que vous ferez.

Merci Harry! dit George il leur fit un clin d'œil.

Tu viens danser?

Bien sur ma loutre

Plus tard dans la soirée ils décidèrent d'aller faire un petit tour dans le parc histoire de se rafraîchir un peu les idées... ils se dirigèrent vers le lac la nuit était tombé depuis un petit moment.

Au fait demanda Hermione comment vas tu faire maintenant que tu n'as plus la protection de ta tante?

Je crois que je vais rester ici le temps que je vais pouvoir sinon je pense qu'il ne va plus falloir que l'on se quitte tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Dumbledore?

Oui je sais et ça me plais bien d'un sens ou d'un autre je ne me vois pas convaincre mes parents pour que tu puisses vivre en permanence avec nous... D'un autre point de vue si je leur explique un peu la situation je suis certaine qu'ils comprendraient.

Je ne veux pas être un problème pour autant dit Harry de plus il y a une solution je possède mon propre chez moi 12 square Grimaurd. Je pense que de toute façon je vais faire l'objet d'une surveillance assez soutenu une fois sorti de Poudlard.

C'est vrai que tu as l'ancienne maison de Sirius mais cela ne te fera pas trop mal d'y retourner?

Eh bien c'est vrai que ce ne sera pas facile au début mais si on la refait un peu qu'on change le décors je finirais peut être à l'accepter comme chez moi vraiment.

Au fait ça te dirais de venir chez moi pendant les vacances de Noël? J'inviterais Ron aussi mais tu viendras plus longtemps pour qu'on ai un peu de temps à nous.

Ça me fera le plus grand plaisir de connaître tes parents. Et en plus c'est vrai on pourra faire ce que l'on a envie comme ça dit-il dans un grand sourire.

Je vais leur envoyer un hibou pour les prévenir de nos projets de vacances.

Je t'aimes toi tu sais?

Oui je sais moi aussi. Répondit elle en l'embrassant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre neuf : les vacances chez Hermione.**

Le lendemain Hermione faisait ses invitations pour les vacances.

Ron ça te dirais de venir passer quelques jour chez moi avec Harry?

Ben oui pas de problème. Comme ça je verrais comment tu vis.

Tu ne feras pas de bêtise hein? dit elle en souriant.

Oh tu me connais quand même...

C'est bien ce qu'il me fais peur en éclatant de rire.

C'est malin! Dit il en devenant pivoine.

Le prends pas mal surtout.

Mais non c'est pas mon genre.

Qu'est ce qui vous rends de si bonne humeur? demanda Harry qui venait d'arriver.

Tiens mon homme comment tu vas?

Ça va bien ma princesse dit il en l'embrassant.

Je faisais mon invitation à Ron pour les vacances et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'embêter un peu par la même occasion.

Ça va mon vieux?

Bien sur au fait ou avez vous disparus hier soir? Je vous ai cherché partout

On était parti faire un tour dans le parc. Et on s'est un peu éternisés... dit il en regardant Hermione et en éclatant de rire.

Bon Ron repris Hermione entre deux fous rires donc je t'attends pour la deuxième semaines des vacances. D'ailleurs faudra se serrer un peu car nous avons que trois chambres. Harry on fera chambre commune...

Si tu veux ma loutre.

Faîtes pas trop de bruit la nuit s'il vous plaît.

On ne peut rien te promettre sur ce point la répondit Harry.

Le voyage de retour chez Hermione se fit sans incidents cette fois et une fois arrivés elle accourue vers ses parents qui les attendaient.

Je fais donc les présentations Maman voici Harry Potter, Harry voici ma mère Dorianne Granger et voici mon père Antoine.

Enchanté

Nous de même Harry c'est fou ce que tu peux ressembler à ton père.

C'est pas la première fois que j'entends ça dit il en riant.

Tout le monde le lui répète déjà à l'école expliqua Hermione.

Mais c'est pas grave je vous rassure au contraire j'en suis plutôt fière d'après ce que l'on m'a dit mon père semblait être quelqu'un de bien.

C'était quelqu'un de bien et l'un de nos meilleurs amis avec son ami Sirius.

Vous avez connus Sirius aussi?

Oui un peu mais beaucoup moins que tes parents. En tout cas Harry nous espérons que tu te plairas chez nous

Je n'en doute pas.

Au fait il va falloir que l'on vous mette un peu au courant de certaines choses concernant Harry et moi dit Hermione. Mais on sera mieux à la maison pour en parler tranquillement.

Comme tu veux ma chérie répondit sa mère. Allons-y la voiture attend dehors.

Une fois arrivé Hermione lui fit visiter la maison.

Ce n'est pas le palace trois étoiles mais bon c'est chez nous.

Je trouve ça merveilleux.

Elle lui adressa un regard qui voulait tout dire en plongeant ses yeux noisettes dans les yeux verts du jeune homme.

Voici la salle à manger et je vais te montrer le premier étage tu as ici la salle de bain les toilettes et notre chambre est au fond à droite. Celle d'en face est la chambre d'ami et ici c'est celle de mes parents.

C'est vraiment chouette chez toi.

Viens il faut que l'on discute avec mes parents de notre situation

Tu as raison allons y.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous dans le salon à discuter.

Alors ma chérie de quoi vouliez vous nous parler avec ton ami?

Eh bien voilà déjà nous sortons ensemble ça s'est fait assez récemment.

Ah bon? C'est une bonne nouvelle ça bien que tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu tôt?

Nous nous aimons vraiment de plus nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre par un autre lien dont il faut aussi que je vous parle car il aura peut être un impact sur nous aussi.

Comment cela? Explique toi ma chérie.

J'y arrive quand nous avons réellement découvert qu'il y avait de réels sentiments entre nous un lien s'est crée. En fait tant que notre amour est vrai Harry restera protégé de Voldemort tant qu'il ne se trouve pas devant lui.

Les parents d'Hermione écoutaient attentivement leur fille et de temps en temps échangeaient des regards. Sa mère pris la parole.

Nous sommes au courant de cette histoire ma chérie les Potter nous avaient laissé cette lettre avant de partir. Tiens Harry regarde ça te concerne aussi.

A Dorianne et Antoine Granger

Si vous recevez cette lettre c'est que nous serons morts et vous demandons si le cas se présentaient éventuellement si vous le pouviez aider notre fils Harry. Il est l'héritier de la prophétie pour laquelle Voldemort nous a tués et aussi le dernier représentant de la famille des Gryffondor. Il est le dernier espoir pour éradiquer la magie noire.

Nous sommes amis depuis longtemps maintenant et si l'occasion se présente nous aimerions vraiment que vous puissiez nous rendre ce service. Faites bien attention à vous car si Voldemort apprenait ce que vous étiez et ce que vous êtes aussi maintenant il n'aurait aucun scrupule à vous rendre une visite nocturne comme il l'a déjà fait pour nous.

Pour toi Harry si un jour tu as cette lettre entre les mains sache que l'on t'a légué un grand pouvoir pour accomplir ta tâche. Parles en à Dumbledore dès que tu en aura pris conscience il t'aidera à la mettre en pratique. D'ici la protège ton cœur et sache que tu n'es pas seul.

Ton père et ta mère qui t'aiment de tout leur cœur.

Bien à vous nos chers amis

James et Lily Potter.

Harry ne put réprimer une larme en lisant et Hermione le serra contre elle.

Bon maintenant que nous sommes au courant de la tournure des événements, oui bien sur Harry tu es le bienvenue parmi nous repris Mrs Granger.

Elle ne put achever ce qu'elle voulait dire car la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée les faisant tous sursauter et cinq personnages cagoulés firent leur apparition. Harry bondit sur ses pieds baguette à la main.

Ainsi nous revoici face à face Potter! Fit Malfoy

Encore vous? Que voulez vous?

La vie des gens derrière toi car nous les avons enfin retrouvés nous savions qu'il restait des espions et nous avons pour mission de tous les éradiquer. Comme tu as été assez aimable pour nous mettre au courant car avant que vous ayez cette discussion nous ne savions pas encore. On a tout entendu car vous aviez laissé la fenêtre ouverte ce fut un jeu d'enfant

Harry ressentit alors une énorme brûlure à sa cicatrice si forte qu'il s'en courba de douleur. Comme tu peux le sentir le maître est extrêmement heureux...

C'est bien pour lui mais pour vous, vous allez regretter d'être venus répondit Harry dans une fureur qu'on lui connaissait pas.

Oh Potter voudrait nous tuer peut être? Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes un peu plus forts et surtout plus nombreux?

Ce n'est pas le problème! Hermione! Emmène tes parents hors d'ici je vous couvre.

Je suis désolé mais personne ne va nulle part. _Endoloris_!

Harry s'était jeté de coté et se mis devant le jet de lumière qui fusait droit sur Hermione.

_Contra-Endoloris_!

Malfoy fut tellement surpris qu'il fut frappé de plein fouet il se mit à se tordre de douleur.

Eh bien mon petit Lucius? On a mal?...

Harry ne put finir car un autre Mangemort venait de lui envoyer un nouveau sort ce qu'il lui fit lever sa baguette et libérer Malfoy.

Pendant ce temps Hermione et ses parents avaient réussi à presque sortir de la pièce sans dommage quand Macnair réussi à Stupéfixer sa mère.

Maman! _Ennervatum_!

Mais c'était trop tard car deux Mangemorts étaient sur eux les trois autres s'occupant de Harry.

Hermione mis ses parents derrière elle et sorti sa baguette pour affronter à son tour les Mangemorts.

Pendant ce temps Harry avait réussi à immobiliser un de ses agresseurs et se battait comme un beau diable pour se débarrasser des autres quand soudain on entendit un CRAC sonore et une voix sortie de la fumée qui s'était produite dans le coin de la pièce _Stupéfix! Pétrificus Totalus!_ Les deux agresseurs de Harry se retrouvèrent face contre terre.

Ça va Potter?

Professeur Rogue?

Ils ne purent aller plus loin car ils entendirent un cris étouffé et un bruit de chute venant de la pièce voisine et accoururent mais en vain. Les Mangemorts étaient partis et Hermione avait disparu.

Hermione? Hermione?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Un bruit se fit entendre et Mr et Mrs Granger sortirent d'un placard à balai.

Harry on est désolés on a rien pu faire juste regarder mais ils ont emmenés Hermione. Harry voulut se jeter dehors mais Rogue le retint.

Potter non! Vous n'avez pas encore compris qu'il s'agissait d'un piège? Ils vous ont pris ce que vous aimez le plus pour que vous leur courriez après justement, et ensuite ils vous mèneront devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je m'en fiche! Si je leur laisse Hermione Voldemort la tuera je ne peux pas, elle est tout pour moi!

Harry intervint Mrs Granger ton Professeur a raison tu dois réfléchir, tu penses bien qu'ils ne la tueront pas car ils savent bien que elle en vie tu feras tout pour les retrouver et c'est ce qu'ils cherchent! Tu dois d'abord apprendre à utiliser ton héritage ensuite tu iras la chercher mais pas avant c'est du suicide.

Je m'en fiche bien de mourir si c'est pour sauver Hermione!

Mais allez vous vous calmer Potter? Sincèrement croyez vous que Miss Granger serait heureuse si elle apprenait que vous êtes mort pour elle? Vous voulez donc la voir mourir de chagrin?

Ces paroles venant de Rogue firent comme un électrochoc sur Harry qui en laissa tomber sa colère sur le coup. Il regarda son Professeur de Potions avec des yeux ronds et se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

Sachez une chose Potter je déteste avoir des dettes envers quiconque...

Puis il retransplana.

Harry ne savait plus ou il en était. Il s'assit et essaya de reprendre ses esprits puis se laissa aller à sangloter.

Hermione tout cela est de ma faute j'aurais pas dus te demander de me quitter.

Tu n'y es pour rien Harry tu a fais ce que tu croyais juste on ne peut pas être infaillible. Lui Mr Granger

Il ne répondit pas mais s'était brusquement arrêté de pleurer et avait fermé les yeux comme s'il était en transe.

Il se releva ensuite et fut entièrement entouré d'un halo de lumière verte émeraude en forme de cerf, qu'il concentra ensuite dans sa main et dit

Voldemort je te tuerais de mes mains!

Il retomba ensuite inanimé sur le sol.

Quand il se réveilla ensuite sur le canapé il vit dans sa vision encore troublée le visage de trois personnes qui l'entouraient.

Ça va Harry? lui demanda une voix familière.

Professeur Dumbledore? Oui ça va mieux merci. Que s'est il passé?

Ta puissance intérieure s'est révélée au grand jour... dès que je l'ai sentie j'ai immédiatement transplané comment te sens tu?

Ça va... comment c'est apparu? Je me souviens de rien. Juste une douleur intense au niveau de ma cicatrice Voldemort avait peur.

Il a eu peur de toi tu ne te rends pas compte de la puissance que tu as dégagé à ce moment c'était incroyable. Mais tu dois prendre du repos maintenant.

Tu t'es soudain retrouvé entouré d'un grand cerf vert lui expliqua Mrs Granger on s'est vraiment demandé ce que ça voulait dire.

Je suis désolé de vous causer autant de tracas tout cela est de ma faute.

Non Harry tu y es pour rien.

Ta fureur contre Voldemort a réveillé ton pouvoir tu as franchis un nouveau pallier. Il te faut maintenant maîtriser cette puissance afin de pouvoir l'utiliser à ta guise. Lui expliqua calmement Dumbledore. Rémus a insisté pour t'aider dans ta tâche je vais te laisser avec lui car il faut que je retourne à Poudlard.

Il disparut et Harry resta avec son Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Je te promet Harry que l'on ira bien vite à la recherche de ta petite amie.

Bon commençons l'entraînement maintenant car le plus tôt que je serais prêt ce sera mieux.

Du calme Harry cela ne viendra pas comme cela parce que tu le veux... Tu es encore sous le choc et c'est normal. Mais tu dois comprendre que tu es notre atout majeure dans cette aventure et s'il devait t'arriver malheur plus rien ne pourrait s'opposer à Voldemort.

Mais sans Hermione je n'y arriverais pas.

Harry nous allons voir avec le professeur Dumbledore s'il n'y a pas moyen de monter une opération pour la ramener mais tu n'y participera pas cette fois tu n'es pas assez préparé.

Non je veux venir je peux être utile!

Non tant que tu seras aussi impulsif et nerveux tu ne peux pas venir Voldemort serait en mesure de te détruire et ça il ne le faut à aucun prix.

J'ai ma protection et celle d'Hermione je peux m'en sortir

Et s'il tuait Hermione sous tes yeux? S'il apprenait ce qu'il lui barre le passage à ton esprit crois tu vraiment qu'il hésiterait?

Vous marquez un point.

Bien je vois que tu es devenu un peu plus raisonnable tu commence à prendre ton rôle en considération c'est bien je t'invite à continuer. Bon je vais aller voir Dumbledore repose toi bien.

Je vous le confie dit-il aux parents Granger.

Comptez sur nous.

Écoutez laissez moi y aller j'ai pas envie de vous faire du mal.

Ce n'est pas prudent Harry nous aimerions tout comme toi tu penses bien revoir Hermione en bonne santé mais le Professeur Lupin a raison il ne faut surtout pas que tu prennes des risques inconsidérés...

Non mais par contre en ce moment qu'est ce que Hermione est en train de vivre? Non je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça je vais me mettre en relation avec mes meilleurs amis et aller la chercher. Je sais que les Weasley ont le téléphone maintenant je vais contacter Ron, Fred et George on s'en sortira.

Harry tu n'y penses pas tu n'es pas de taille à affronter Lord Voldemort en duel.

Rien ne dit que je vais l'affronter...

Très bien... Je vois qu'on ne peut rien contre ta détermination. Mais je suis heureuse pour une chose;

Laquelle?

Voir à quel point tu peux aimer notre fille... Je sais que tu réussiras

Ne vous en faîtes pas ; elle compte autant pour moi que pour vous, elle est tout ce que j'ai de plus cher.

Bonne chance et ramène la nous et toi aussi bien sur.

Le Professeur Lupin ne devrait pas tarder mettez vous la je vais vous stupéfixer histoire que vous ayez pas d'ennuis...

Tu as raison et bonne chance encore.

J'y vais.

Il prit alors le téléphone « Allô Ron? »

Salut mon vieux alors comment ça se passe la bas?

Pas très bien on a été attaqué par des Mangemorts et ils ont enlevés Hermione.

Quoi? Mais il faut aller la chercher on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça sinon c'est la mort assurée pour elle.

Je suis bien de ton avis prévient Fred et George aussi.

Très bien Harry ne t'inquiètes pas on est la dans cinq minutes.

Ils ne furent pas longs à arriver. Mais au même moment on entendit un bruit familier dans le salon ils se précipitèrent et ce qu'ils virent les glacèrent d'horreur.

Vêtue d'un manteau à capuchon noir les yeux rouges flamboyant Lord Voldemort venait d'apparaître amenant avec lui : Hermione.

Ça va Tom? Demanda Harry

On ne peut mieux Potter je me disais que ça te ferais peut être plaisir de te battre contre quelqu'un que tu connais bien une de tes amies...

Hermione avait bougé et elle tenait sa baguette dans la main elle la pointa vers Harry.

Hermione que fais tu? Puis il comprit en une fraction de seconde... Oh non l'impérium! Ça tu vas me le payer dit il à l'adresse de Voldemort.

Tu n'es pas en position de me menacer essaie plutôt de te protéger.

Hermione avait levé sa baguette et un filament de lumière bleu s'en échappa Harry dut faire un saut de coté pour éviter le rayon qui filait droit sur lui.

De plus ton amie m'a fait des révélations plutôt intéressantes à ton sujet ou plus exactement à votre sujet ne croyez pas en réchapper ni l'un ni l'autre... Et de nouveau je pourrais t'imposer MA volonté.

Ça jamais! De nouveau Harry se retrouva dans un halo de lumière la fureur bouillonnait en lui sauf que cette fois il ne s'évanouit pas il concentra l'énergie dans sa main et la renvoya vers Voldemort qui disparu et reparu derrière lui.

Impressionnant Potter. Mais ne pense pas que je vais te laisser en vie tu es un trop grand danger maintenant je le sais _Avada Kédavra_!

Mais Harry n'écoutant que sa colère avait déjà reconcentré ses forces et se retrouva de nouveau dans son enveloppe verte et il eut la surprise de voir le sort de Voldemort se faire littéralement absorber par son halo. Ce dernier poussa un hurlement de rage en voyant le spectacle.

Pendant ce temps les trois autres garçons essayaient tant bien que mal de ramener Hermione à la raison pour finir Ron lui lança un sort de stupéfixion.

Tu as de la chance Potter tu as retardé l'heure de ta mort mais sois sans crainte je reviendrais mais en attendant... Il pointa sa baguette droit sur Hermione je ne peux pas te laisser cette protection elle m'agace que de trop. _Endoloris! _Mais Ron avait tout vu et mis en application ce qu'on lui avait inculqué en cours _Contra Endoloris! _Cependant son contresort s'avéra inefficace et il tomba en se tordant de douleur.

Héhé acte de bravoure c'est joli mais ça ne sert pas à grand chose je ne suis pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour rien.

Ses frères essayèrent alors de riposter et lancèrent deux sorts conjugués mais Voldemort redisparu de nouveau. Harry en profita pour aider Ron _Finité __Incantatem__! _La douleur s'arrêta.

Merci mon vieux dit il dans un souffle.

Tu t'oppose encore à moi Potter? Tu sais que tu es complètement inconscient d'ailleurs je vais vous le prouver à tous. Il leva sa baguette et il y eu un éclair de couleur argenté et ils tombèrent tous face contre terre inanimés.

Voilà ce qui arrive quand on est trop sur de soit on se croit forts et on finit par rencontrer plus fort que sois. Bon maintenant par qui vais-je commencer? Je crois que ça va être toi mon cher Potter puis ce sera le tour de ta petite amie et pour finir ces trois la.

Tiens on va voir ta résistance à la douleur Potter _Endoloris_! Harry sentit ses entrailles comme s'il était en train de se consumer de l'intérieur et sa cicatrice fumait.

Intéressant, maintenant celle de ton amie... dit il dans un sourire cruel.

Harry se redressa d'un coup.

Non pas elle je te promet si tu y touche Tom tu es un homme mort!

Oh vraiment? _Endolo_

Il ne put finir son incantation Harry fit apparaître une lumière rouge cette fois et Voldemort lui même se retrouva littéralement éjecté au fond de la pièce.

Dans la minute qui suivait Harry était devant Hermione prêt à la défendre jusqu'à la fin.

Mais à ce moment une personne transplana juste à coté de Harry. Tout vêtu de sa robe bleue nuit la face blanche et furieuse Dumbledore venait de faire son apparition.

Ça va Harry? T'inquiètes pas occupe toi des autres je prends le relais dorénavant.

Voldemort se releva et revint vers le centre de la pièce.

Bonjour Tom! Fit Dumbledore encore en train de torturer des innocents?

Encore toi mais pourquoi il faut toujours que tu mettes ton nez crochu dans mes affaires?

Tout simplement parce que tes affaires et les miennes sont liées répondit Dumbledore sur un ton très calme.

Voldemort ne répondit pas et disparu.

Professeur, Hermione il faut l'aider il l'a soumis à l'Impérium, Ron l'a stupéfixé tout à l'heure mais elle doit toujours être sous son emprise.

Dumbledore après un bref regard sur le corps de la jeune fille immobile eût un soubresaut de colère qui ne se vit qu'a peine.

Harry je suis dans la déception de te dire qu'il ne s'agit pas de Miss Granger regarde par toi même.

Effectivement on voyait la jeune fille changeait à vue d'œil ses cheveux châtains devenaient noirs de minute en minute.

L'habile stratège il a capturé une autre fille pour la substituer avec du Polynectar très fort.

Mais Harry qui suivait de prêt la métamorphose se rendit ensuite compte de qui il s'agissait Cho Chang l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle.

Cho! C'est pas possible comment Voldemort aurait réussi ce tour?

Je ne sais pas Harry mais il serait temps à présent d'aller chercher la véritable Miss Granger car je la sens en grand danger. Ça m'étonnait aussi beaucoup de Tom de te laisser Hermione ainsi alors que maintenant il doit être au courant de tout. En fait c'était un test voir comment tu allais réagir. Très astucieux de sa part. J'ai fait venir le maximum de forces possible pour aller délivrer Miss Granger mais toi Harry tu n'iras pas tu as encore à t'entraîner. Rémus restera avec toi.

Bon très bien mais ramenez la moi en bonne santé s'il vous plaît.

On te le promet Harry. Et il disparu

Harry alla libérer Mr et Mrs Granger du sortilège et attendit, Rémus ne tarda pas à se trouver à ses cotés.

Ne t'en fais pas Harry je suis sûr qu'ils vont réussir fais confiance à Dumbledore.

Vous avez raison. J'ai eu tort de me laisser emporter. D'ailleurs je vais aller méditer un peu histoire de faire le vide dans mon esprit et moins penser à tout ça.

C'est une sage décision. Il faut que tu continues car il faut que tu arrives à ne pas perdre ton sang froid dans aucune circonstances je sais que j'ai l'air un peu spécial en te disant cela vu ma condition mais c'est très important pour tes cours d'Occlumencie.

Je sais oui. répondit Harry qui était déjà en train de quitter la pièce.

Il va lui falloir beaucoup de courage c'est son épreuve la plus difficile jusque là. Soupira Lupin.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans soucis et à la fin on ne savait toujours pas ou en étaient les sauveteurs.

Quand soudain Rogue fit son apparition dans la pièce.

Potter on va avoir besoin de vous car vous êtes le seul à savoir parler le Fourchelang et ils ont enfermés Miss Je-sais-tout dans une pièce scellée par des verrous que seul un Fourchelang pourrait ouvrir. Vous allez vous tenir à moi car on va transplaner.

Je vais venir aussi déclara Lupin.

Je ne vous conseillerais pas c'est la pleine lune ce soir... Restez ici tout se passera bien nous sommes déjà assez nombreux ne vous inquiétez pas.

Très bien à plus tard sois prudent Harry.

Au revoir Professeur.

Il accrocha la manche de Rogue et ils disparurent dans un tourbillon de lumière.

Ils réapparurent dans une petite cave qui ressemblait à une crypte comme le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté avec Hermione pour aller à la cabane hurlante lors de leur troisième année.

Il retrouva la des gens qu'ils connaissait d'autre non il y avait Maugrey Fol Œil, Tonks, Dawlish, McGonagall et certains autres.

Harry il faut que tu nous aide! fit la voix de Dumbledore devant une porte garnie d'ornements à la gloire de Serpentard.

Ou sommes nous Professeur?

Dans la crypte d'un cimetière moldu près d'un petit village en contrebas et une maison sur une colline.

Harry ferma les yeux et sembla plongé dans une pensée profonde.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Harry?

C'est le lieux ou j'ai vu renaître Voldemort et ou j'a failli laisser la vie.

Ça explique pourquoi il semble s'être établi dans les environs... Son lieu de renaissance doit le rendre plus fort soyons sur nos gardes. Harry ouvre la porte après nous aviserons.

Ouvre toi dit il en Fourchelang.

Mets toi en arrière maintenant.

La porte tournait lentement sur ses gonds révélant une grande salle avec au milieu une pierre sur lequel reposait le corps inanimé d'Hermione. Ils entrèrent prudemment, et s'avancèrent vers le centre de la pièce. Mais quand ils furent à quelque mettre de la pierre il y eu plusieurs craquements familiers et les mangemorts apparurent mais à la vue de Dumbledore ils adoptèrent une attitude de recul.

Imbéciles! Qu'attendez vous pour les arrêter? fit alors une voix glacée qui sembla venir de nulle part. C'est ce vieux sénile amoureux des moldus qui vous fais peur? Je vais m'en occuper détruisez les autres!

Tom cela ne sert à rien de nous battre de nouveau, relâche Miss Granger et restons en la pour le moment.

Parles pour toi Dumbledore et bats toi maintenant.

Tu l'auras voulu...

Le combat s'engagea et il y avait des pertes dans les deux camps, déjà Dawlish et plusieurs autres étaient tombés sous les impardonnables de leurs adversaires. Dumbledore continuait son duel dans la plus grande sérénité. Soudain après avoir momentanément mis Voldemort hors course il pointa sa baguette vers la pierre ou se trouvait Hermione et son corps disparu.

Voldemort poussa un long cri de rage et revint à la charge, il lança alors plusieurs sortilèges qui allèrent se fracasser contre la fond de la pièce et ensuite revinrent vers Dumbledore qui fut emporté par le souffle. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol et Voldemort avança sur lui.

Eh bien que dis tu de cela? Ce jour voit ta fin enfin... et maintenant adieu ! _Avada Kédavra!_

Mais Harry avait suivi toute la scène et se précipita devant son mentor et fit apparaître son bouclier de lumière verte le sort de Voldemort se retrouva une nouvelle fois impitoyablement absorbé.

Et maintenant Tom? Qu'as tu l'intention de faire? fit Harry d'abord tu enlève ma petite amie ensuite tu voudrais supprimer mon mentor et je devrait accepter sans réagir?

Les autres le regardaient avec des yeux ronds sauf Dumbledore qui se relevait derrière lui.

Harry repris.

Tu n'as pas de chance je commence à savoir me servir de l'héritage de mes parents bientôt tu ne seras plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Ce n'est pas encore dit Potter! Je trouverais une solution à ta maudite protection fais moi confiance.

Eh bien il te faudra longuement chercher alors... Car d'après ce que je sais sur toi bientôt tu n'existeras plus et fais moi aussi confiance la dessus j'y veillerais tu as déjà fais assez de mal comme ça.

A plus tard Potter, Bella on s'en va on a plus rien a faire ici pour l'instant.

Ils disparurent tous dans un vacarme assourdissant. Harry se tourna alors vers Dumbledore.

Harry je te dois la vie merci.

Je vous devais bien ça vous avez sauvé celle d'Hermione. De plus pour tout vous avouer je n'étais pas sur de ce que je faisais car je pensais pas faire apparaître à coup sur le bon bouclier.

Oui Harry mais justement tu commence à voir plus clair ce qu'est ta vrai puissance et c'est une bonne chose. Bientôt tu sera capable de mieux encore.

Dites moi une chose Professeur ou avez vous envoyé Hermione tout à l'heure?

A Poudlard Harry, il faut que madame Pomfresh la voie car on ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

Je veux aller avec elle alors.

Bien sur et c'est normal tiens voilà un portoloin qui te ramènera auprès d'elle. va.

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il se retrouva un peu plus tard dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il prit le corps d'Hermione et alla le porter à l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh fut fort surprise de le voir.

Potter! Je vous croyais parti

Je l'étais en effet mais il nous est arrivé quelques ennuis... avec Lord Voldemort.

Mettez la ici je vais voir ce qu'il en est.

Elle se pencha sur Hermione : Supéfixée, Impérium et malmenée.

Elle sera sur pied demain Potter si vous voulez vous pouvez rester la ce soir.

Harry n'en demandait pas mieux il se mit à l'aise et s'installa sur un lit pour faire sa médiation. Cela durait depuis une quinzaine de minutes quand il entendit parler dans son esprit.

Harry c'est moi Hermione, je suis heureuse d'être de nouveau à tes cotés j'ai eu tellement peur quand les Mangemorts m'ont amenés devant leur maître. Mais je savais que tu viendrais me tirer de la, j'ai toujours eu confiance. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour mon enlèvement tu n'y était pour rien ils m'ont soumise à l'impérium et je n'ai rien pu faire. Tu as été spectaculaire tout à l'heure je ne pensais pas que tu cachait une telle puissance même Voldemort en a été subjugué. Reste prudent Harry quand j'ai été la bas il n'a pas arrêter de parler qu'il allait te tuer j'ai tout entendu dans une demie-inconscience car plus le temps passe plus tu représente un danger pour lui et il le sait. Je suis désolé d'avoir parlé sur nous deux mais je ne pouvais pas faire mieux. Je t'aime et mon amour te suivra partout ou tu te trouveras jamais je ne te quitterais. Tu peux compter sur ma protection. Mais tu avais raison tout à l'heure on ne se séparera plus jamais désormais nos destins sont liés.

Puisse mon amour te porter et t'aider dans les moments les plus sombres.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et observa Hermione toujours allongée à ses cotés. Il décida de parler de ce qu'il venait d'entendre à Dumbledore. Il fit appeler Madame Pomfresh et lui demanda s'il pouvait aller voir le directeur.

Comme cela en pleine nuit?

C'est important je voudrais le mettre au courant d'une chose dont je viens de me rendre compte.

Et c'est quoi cette chose?

De la télépathie.

Je vais voir ce qu'il en est.

Plus tard il la vit revenir avec son Professeur. Dumbledore demanda alors de les laisser seuls.

Hé bien Harry que se passe t-il?

Il lui raconta ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Et c'est arrivé comme ça au cours de ta méditation? Hé bien Miss Granger a des pouvoirs que nous ignorions. Ou bien c'est un reliquat d'un sort que ce cher Tom lui aura envoyé... Nous l'interrogerons demain à son réveil. En attendant prends du repos toi aussi tu en a besoin. Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, elle est hors de danger.

Il demanda alors une fiole de sommeil sans rêve la vida d'un trait et sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain en se réveillant il s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus seul dans son lit quelqu'un était à coté de lui et lui caressait gentiment les cheveux.

Il entrouvrit les yeux et vit Hermione au dessus de lui.

Bonjour mon héros.

Bonjour ma loutre lui répondit-il la bouche pâteuse bien dormi?

On ne peut mieux.

Dumbledore entra alors dans l'infirmerie.

Alors comment vont nos élus aujourd'hui?

Très bien et vous demanda Hermione.

Bien je vous remercie Miss Granger. Dites moi j'ai quelques questions à vous poser rien de bien grave rassurez vous.

Je vous écoute.

Eh bien voilà Harry m'a dit hier que vous lui aviez parlé par télépathie cette nuit...

Tout juste je pourrais même me rappeler mot pour mot ce que tu m'as dit.

Tu sais cette nuit j'étais dans un état second je ne me rappelle pas très bien ce qu'il s'est passé...

Donc vous n'avez plus de souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé... Dans ce cas je ne vois qu'une explication possible. C'est que vous avez tout les deux tout comme Harry et Voldemort une connexion mentale qui vous unis du fait de votre amour mutuel. C 'est de la vieille magie qui peut s'avérer très pratique une fois qu'on la maîtrise totalement mais je crois que vous n'aurez pas besoin d'entraînement pour ça vous apprendrez bien vite à le faire quand vous en aurez besoin vous verrez.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre dix : Transplanage et Animagus**

Après leur périple Harry et Hermione décidèrent de rester quelques jours à Poudlard pour récupérer un peu.

Dis moi qu'est ce que tu as prévu pour la nouvelle année lui demanda t-elle au cours d'une promenade au bord du lac.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Ce que je veux? M'amuser le plus possible avec ma petite amie... Car tu es tout ce qui compte réellement pour moi.

Moi aussi je t'aime plus que n'importe qui pourrait l'imaginer.

Ils continuèrent de marcher collés l'un à l'autre. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent Cho Chang Harry passa devant et vit qu'elle le regardait avidement. Hermione s'en aperçut aussi et serra davantage la main de Harry en mettant bien en évidence.

Cho la fusilla du regard et ils continuèrent d'avancer.

Elle m'énerve celle la a te regarder comme la septième merveille du monde. Elle commence par te courir après puis elle te rejette pendant qu'on te croyait fou à cause de Voldemort et maintenant elle voudrait revenir à la charge.

Harry la regarda d'un air grave.

Tu sais pour moi elle ne représente plus rien. Seul toi importe pour moi désormais. Tu savais que Voldemort l'avait utilisé pour me leurrer avec toi?

C'est vrai? C'est pour cela qu'il me manque une mèche alors il s'en ai servi pour son polynectar.

Effectivement et si elle me regarde ainsi c'est parce qu'elle croit qu'elle a une dette envers moi elle m'en a déjà parlé mais je n'en ai jamais tenu aucun compte. De toute façon depuis que la Gazette du Sorcier m'a de nouveau redonné ce sobriquet de Survivant presque toutes les filles de Poudlard me regardent maintenant. Mais je te le répète seul toi incombe à mes yeux.

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre, elle se contenta de regarder Harry avec une grande compassion et lui serrer la main plus fort que jamais.

Ils arrivaient en salle commune quand ils virent un attroupement devant le panneau d'affichage des informations pour les différentes maison.

C'était une note de service qui annonçait que dorénavant les équipes de Quidditch devraient comporter des CO-capitaines en cas d'absence. « Il va falloir que je fasse un choix... ça te dirais cette place? » demanda Harry à Hermione

« Donne la plutôt à Ron ça lui fera plaisir et ça l'aidera à sortir un peu de son rôle de second comme il dit. »

Tu as raison je lui en parlerais dès qu'il sera revenu ici. Il va être content. Mais toi ça ne te dérange pas?

Non car les capitaines ont des réunions que je ne souhaiterais pas avoir pour avoir un maximum de temps pour nos cours... et pour toi. Dit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Tu es si parfaite... lui dit il sur un ton d'admiration.

N'exagérons rien. Harry dit elle en rougissant

Il la prit dans ses bras et ils s'assirent dans un fauteuil près du feu.

Je trouve qu'on a pas assez de temps pour nous quand on est à l'école dis Harry.

Ça oui c'est vrai le soir on peut pas trop se voir ni pouvoir avoir une discussion.

Il faudrait demander une autorisation à Dumbledore pour pouvoir rester un peu plus longtemps le soir.

Que va t-on dire aux autres?

Que je t'aide pour tes devoirs.

Tu es vraiment épatante.

Elle rougit un peu mais se reprit assez vite.

Et maintenant tu as une idée de ce que tu as envie de faire?

Harry eut un sourire.

Dis moi tu es bien préfète? Il y a un endroit que j'aimerais visiter avec toi bien que j'y sois déjà allé seul.

Et de quel endroit veux tu parler? Demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins de malice

Votre salle de bain...

A son tour elle eut un grand sourire et une mine satisfaite.

C'est une excellente idée... donne moi juste le temps d'aller me changer.

Je t'attends

une dizaines de minutes plus tard ils étaient devant la porte de la salle de bain mais quand ils entrèrent ils entendirent des voix.

Je vais aller voir dit Hermione

Je ne vais pas te laisser aller seule

Si car on aurait des ennuis si on te voyait la dedans il faut que ça reste secret.

Elle entra il attendit lorsqu'il entendit des bruits suspects de l'intérieur puis il entendit _Endoloris! _Des cris de douleur et un corps qui s'écroule il reconnut bien la voix et se précipita à l'intérieur pour voir Malfoy la baguette baissée et Hermione au sol. Il sortit alors sa propre baguette et se rua à la rescousse de sa petite amie.

_Expélliarmus!_

La baguette de Malfoy sauta hors de sa main et atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Harry fulminait

Tiens Potter! Cette sang-de-bourbe m'a insulter une fois de trop. Mais au fait j''y pense c'est ta petite amie? Oh je suis vraiment désolé tu sais?

Ferme la Malfoy ou je te fais subir le même sort.

Serait ce des menaces Potter? Voyons de quoi tu es capable... _Accio baguette! Endoloris!_

Harry eut un sourire sadique.

_Contra-Endoloris!_

Malfoy s'attendait à cette riposte mais ne fut pas assez rapide il prit le jet de lumière en pleine poitrine et tomba au sol en se tordant dans tous les sens. Cependant Pansy Parkinson qui jusque la ne s'était pas fait remarquée sorti de l'ombre et lança un _stupéfix_ sur Harry qui ne put l'éviter et tomba au sol. A ce moment Hermione qui s'était ressaisis lança un _Pétrificus Totalus_ sur Parkinson elle évita le premier rayon mais Hermione n'en avait pas fini et lui envoya derechef un _Furunculus_ qui fit apparaître plein de pustules sur son visage. Pansy s'enfuit en pleurant et disant qu'elle était un laideron. Hermione remis ensuite Harry sur pieds. Ensemble il firent disparaître Malfoy.

Beurk en tout cas il faut que l'on refasse couler l'eau je ne veux pas me baigner dans le même bain qu'eux dit Hermione sur un ton dégoutté qui fit éclater de rire Harry.

Mione je t'adore.

On va voir ça tout de suite. Dit elle sur un ton de malice et elle se mit en maillot.

Harry sentit une drôle de chaleur lui envahir le corps jamais il n'avait encore jamais vu son amie aussi dénudé ça lui faisait bizarre.

Tu aimes ce que tu vois? Lui demanda t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Harry ne sut répondre sa tête avait virée au rouge vif et son rythme cardiaque avait doublé.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

Eh! Tu rêves? Lui dit elle d'un air amusé. Attends je vais t'aider. elle lui enleva sa chemise et l'obligea à se mettre sur le ventre au bord de la piscine. Elle se mit ensuite à califourchon sur son dos et commença à le masser tendrement.

Une sensation de bien être parcouru tout son corps en ébullition et il commença à se détendre.

T'es plus doué dans les phases de combat que pour le sentimental lui dit elle en riant mais toi je t'aime.

Tu masses divinement bien finit-il par dire...

Je dois avoir des dons.

Elle se leva ensuite et entra dans l'eau pleine de bulles qui finissait de remplir la baignoire.

Tu viens ou il faut que je vienne te chercher?

J'arrive! il prit son élan pour sauter mais au dernier moment il glissa et tomba la tête la première dans l'eau.

Harry! Ça va?

Il se releva bien vite tout en recrachant l'eau qu'il avait avalé.

Tu m'as fais peur... Puis elle éclata de rire et Harry fit de même car jamais il ne s'était trouvé aussi ridicule. En tout cas tu pourrais faire carrière dans le patinage artistique ou à vidéo gags.

Ils restèrent encore un peu à discuter et s'embrasser puis décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller manger un peu.

On se fait un peu de Quidditch cet après midi?

Si tu veux mais promets moi une chose.

Tout ce que tu veux ma loutre.

On ira faire une petite balade autour du lac aussi j'ai plein de choses à te dire.

Cela ne me pose pas de problème.

Il faut aussi que l'on voit Dumbledore

On attendra demain car aujourd'hui il est absent paraît-il qu'il est parti pour rendre compte d'une mission pour l'Ordre.

Quelle genre de mission?

J'en sais pas plus.

Ils quittèrent ensuite la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers le parc.

Il y a autre chose aussi je vais tenter de renouer avec Rogue.

Ça Harry je te félicite tu as mûri pour penser à ce genre de chose.

J'ai compris que l'on serait plus fort si on arrive à s'entraider les uns les autres avec solidarité.

C'est ce que Dumbledore nous répète depuis le début de l'an passé de plus avec la nouvelle ascension de Voldemort on a intérêt être le plus fort possible.

Tu as raison Mione.

Ils s'arrêtèrent derrière leur dune habituelle pour contempler le ciel et les nuages toujours blottis l'un à l'autre.

Malgré toutes les épaisseurs qu'elle avait sur le dos Hermione était toute tremblante.

Qu'est ce que tu as?

J'ai peur. Peur pour toi après ce que l'on vient de vivre. Je ne veux pas te perdre...

Il ne répondit rien mais la serra davantage contre lui et elle mis son visage contre son torse cherchant sa chaleur.

Ne t'en fais pas je serais toujours la pour toi. Tu peux en être sure. Même si je devais revenir en fantôme je serais la.

Ne dis pas ça je te l'interdit en le regardant fixement. Si je devais te perdre je ne le supporterais pas.

La rentrée est dans trois jours, on peut encore profiter du temps qu'il nous reste pour le passer ensemble de la meilleure façon possible.

Oui c'est vrai.

Lors des prochaines vacances on ira à Square Grimmaurd

Chez Sirius? Ça ne te gêne pas?

Pour tout te dire si un peu mais il va falloir que je m'y fasse car c'est mon nouveau chez moi. De plus Dumbledore m'a proposé de le rénover un peu...

Oui mais le souvenir est toujours présent.

J'aurais sûrement un peu de mal au début mais je m'y ferais vite j'en suis sur. De plus c'est le seul endroit sur a part Poudlard grâce au Fidélitas de Dumbledore.

Harry je trouve que tu change beaucoup ces temps-ci. Tu deviens plus raisonnable et plus posé.

C'est grâce à mon entraînement pour l'Occlumencie.

Dis moi tu voulais pas que l'on aille faire un entraînement tout à l'heure?

Allons y!

Ils remontèrent vers le château pour passer à leur dortoir quand ils furent interpellés par le Professeur McGonagall.

J'aimerais vous voir un peu dans mon bureau.

Ils se lancèrent des regards interrogateurs mais s'exécutèrent.

Voilà commença t-elle vous savez que vous allez commencer à devenir Animagus cette année et comme vous êtes ici je voulais vous donner ceci pour que vous commenciez à réfléchir dessus.

Elle donna à chacun une feuille de parchemin avec une énigme.

Ceci est un entraînement pour découvrir son animal.

Mais Professeur, on aimerait commencer en même temps que tout le monde... ça nous gêne un peu d'avoir de l'avance sur les autres.

Ne discutez pas Potter, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai décidé mais le Professeur Dumbledore qui estime que vu le danger que vous courez tous les deux il est préférable que vous en sachiez un peu plus.

Ils prirent alors leur parchemin sans discuter et commencèrent à regarder d'un peu plus près.

Pour Harry ça donnait ceci :

Ton amour l'as déjà vu sous une autre forme mais il ne s'en est pas rendu compte

Tu as les pieds plus agiles que le chamois et ta vitesse de course dépasse celle d'un lion

Tu es un être fier qui se battra toujours pour celle qu'il aime même s'il doit en mourir.

Tu es un animal qui peut porter une grande puissance à un sorcier sans même qu'il le sache.

Pour Hermione :

Tu sais évoluer partout sur terre comme dans l'eau mais tu es plus à l'aise dans les milieux aquatiques.

Tu te nourris exclusivement de poissons et tu es passé maître dans l'art de la pêche.

Tu peux apparaître aussi bien en eau de mer comme en eau douce.

Les moldus s'arrachent ta fourrure pour sa qualité.

Commencez avec ceci si dans trois jours vous n'avez toujours pas d'idées venez me voir je vous aiderais.

Bien merci Professeur. Au fait nous nous posions une question que nous pensions poser au Professeur Dumbledore mais peut être que vous pourriez nous aider.

Je vous écoutes Potter.

Hé bien voilà nous aimerions avoir une autorisation pour nous voir davantage le soir parce qu'en temps de cours on peut rarement avoir du temps pour nous.

Je comprends Potter. Oui je pourrais vous faire ceci à une condition néanmoins.

Allez-y

N'en parlez à personne et si quelqu'un vous demande dites que vous rester pour travailler cela devrait suffire. Et Miss Granger n'hésitez pas à utiliser votre statut de préfet.

C'est ce que nous pensions aussi.

Bien dans ce cas je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper tout de suite vous viendrez les chercher demain matin dès la première heure.

Nous vous remercions Professeur. Au revoir et bonne journée.

Une dernière chose n'en parlez à personne de notre arrangement pas même à Monsieur Weasley.

Très bien nous y penserons.

Au revoir et réfléchissez bien sur vos énigmes.

Ils sortirent du bureau assez satisfaits.

Je croyais pas que ce serait aussi facile...

Moi non plus mais maintenant il va falloir jouer serré.

Les jours suivants passèrent vite et bientôt ce fut la rentrée. Ron était de retour et tout excité car il voulait savoir comment s'était passé le combat contre Voldemort. Harry lui raconta comment avec Dumbledore ils étaient parvenu à lui ravir Hermione et à disparaître. Il en resta bouche bée.

Tu as réellement sauvé la vie de Dumbledore?

Oui je commence à savoir me servir de l'héritage de mes parents de plus avec Mione je suis protégé contre les agressions mentales maintenant.

On a quoi comme cours aujourd'hui?

Hé bien on est mercredi donc Défense contre les forces du mal potions et duels.

Au fait Hermione on a un cours de Dumbledore ce soir.

Oui parfaitement on va pouvoir voir quel progrès tu as fais...

Heu Ron excuse nous il faudrait que je pose une question à Hermione en privé.

Très bien je pars devant rejoignez moi dès que vous avez finis.

Ils attendirent que Ron soit sortit puis Harry se tourna vers sa petite amie.

Dis moi as tu réussi à résoudre l'énigme de McGonagall?

Je pense que oui j'ai fait des recherches et vus la description après avoir consulté un dictionnaire moldu je pense à une loutre. Et toi?

Hé bien j'ai des idées mais elles sont toutes plus fantaisistes l'une que l'autre.

Montre moi ton énigme.

Elle pris le parchemin et commença à l'examiner de près tout en se parlant à elle même.

Ton amour l'a déjà vu mais sous une autre forme. Cela voudrait dire que je l'aurais déjà vu? Hum je ne vois pas quand et pourtant... Voyons le reste tu as les pieds plus agiles que le chamois et ta vitesse de course dépasse celle d'un lion. Tu te battra toujours pour celle que tu aimes.

Soudain elle releva la tête et une lueur de triomphe brillait dans ses yeux.

Mais oui bien sur! Cela ne peut être qu'un cerf car le seul animal que je t'ai vu faire apparaître c'est le Patronus du cerf en troisième année oui c'est ça sous une autre forme oui ça colle tout à fait ! Oui car à ce moment la j'étais tellement admirative que je m'en souvenais pas voilà pourquoi je ne m'en était pas rendu compte.

Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil complètement dépassé.

C'est vraiment incroyable dit-il j'ai longuement cherché dessus sans vraiment trouver et toi en dix minutes tu devines tout...

Oui mais tu n'as pas bien lu la première ligne.

Si je t'assure je me suis longuement demandé ce que tu avais bien pu voir de plus que moi mais rien ne venait.

Tu n'as pas vu la scène telle que moi je l'ai vu. Je t'assure qu'à ce moment je me suis demandé si c'était bien toi qui était devant moi car j'étais tellement impressionnée...

Il faut maintenant que l'on aille l'annoncer au Professeur McGonagall. Mais Mione je voulais te dire tu es vraiment la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse.

Et toi le plus talentueux dit-elle en l'embrassant brièvement.

Il est temps que l'on y aille.

Tu as raison Ron va s'impatienter.

Ils descendirent rapidement jusqu'à la Grande Salle déjà pleine de monde on entendait de ci de la les conversations. Quand ils passèrent à coté de la table des Serpentards Drago Malfoy discutait avec ses « hommes de main » et semblait tellement prit dans ce qu'il disait qu'il ne fit pas attention aux personnes qui passaient à coté de lui. « il faut que l'on continu les recherche que j'ai promis à mon père » disait-il « sans cela le plan ne pourra pas marcher de plus ils en ont besoin pour ce que vous savez ».

Harry et Hermione n'en perdirent pas une parole et se dirigèrent discrètement vers la table des Gryffondor.

Tu crois qu'ils parlent encore d'un mauvais coup?

Tu connais Malfoy. De plus tu sais comme moi qu'il est fils de Mangemort donc c'est qu'ils ont une idée derrière la tête et je serais prêt à parier qu'il y a un rapport avec Voldemort la dessous il va falloir qu'on les espionne pour savoir ce qu'ils manigancent.

Ils prirent ensuite place à coté de Ron qui les attendait.

Vous en avez mis tu temps!

On vient de surprendre une conversation de Drago et ses deux gorilles à la table des Serpentards.

Ils parlaient de quoi?

On sait pas trop des recherches qu'ils doivent faire pour son père et qui apparemment ont l'air très secrètes.

Leurs pères sont Mangemorts non? Ça doit cacher quelque chose.

C'est bien ce que l'on s'est dit.

Il va falloir les surveiller de près.

On va commencer ce soir et voir ou est ce qu'ils vont... Il serait utile de savoir ce qu'ils complotent.

Oui tu as raison.

Au fait mon vieux j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Commença Harry à l'adresse de Ron. Pendant les vacances on a appris que chaque équipe de Quidditch aura désormais des CO-capitaines. En tant que capitaine de Gryffondor je peux te faire nommer au même statut si tu le veux bien entendu.

Un large sourire s'étira sur le visage de Ron.

Et comment que je le veux bien!

Je me doutais bien que tu accepterais j'avais gardé l'info spécialement pour toi... en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Merci Harry t'es vraiment un copain. Capitaine! J'en reviens pas!

Ils prirent ensuite la direction de la sortie avec un air décontracté. Le reste de la journée se passa sans incidents et le soir venu ils sortirent de leur dortoir avec la cape d'invisibilité.

Ils repérèrent rapidement leur cible. Les trois Serpentards étaient en grande conversation dans le couloir qui menait vers la bibliothèque. Harry mit sa cape et se rapprocha pour tenter d'en savoir plus.

Cela doit bien exister quelque part les livres qui parlent de Poudlard au niveau des enchantements qui gardent le château... Je vais rester ici et user de mon influence sur Pince afin d'obtenir les ouvrages qui pourraient nous intéresser. Pendant ce temps filez ou vous savez et continuez ce que l'on a déjà commencé.

Harry retourna bien vite auprès de ses complices.

Il faut faire vite ils vont nous glisser entre les doigts il faut un émissaire pour la bibliothèque pour savoir quels types de livres Malfoy pourra récupérer. Et un autre qui m'accompagne pour savoir ou se rendent Crabbe et Goyle.

Je crois que je vais rester dit Hermione comme je suis souvent ici Malfoy ne se doutera de rien et comme ça je te tiens au courant par télépathie.

Bonne idée allons y.

Tu le tiens au courant comment? Demanda Ron abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

On t'expliquera plus tard lui répondit Harry rapidement.

ils arrivèrent au moment ou Crabbe et Goyle disparaissaient au coin du couloir. Ron et Harry se glissèrent sous la cape et partirent sur leurs talons.

Ils descendirent dans les profondeurs du château pour arriver dans les anciens cachots désaffectés, Ron était vert de peur parce qu'il y avait des araignées partout. Le sol était humide et ils devaient faire extrêmement attention pour ne pas marcher dans les flaques qui trahiraient leur présence devant eux Crabbe et Goyle se concertaient pour savoir quel chemin prendre. Ils finirent pas déboucher dans la foret interdite tout près de l'endroit ou résidait Aragog l'ami d'Hagrid araignée géante.

je n'aime pas cet endroit chuchota Ron.

Chut! On ne craint rien tant que l'on reste invisibles. Observes plutôt.

Les deux Serpentards arrivaient sur le refuge d'Aragog et une grosse voix les accueillit.

Bienvenue dans mon domaine amis de Drago Malfoy.

Ron et Harry s'arrêtèrent derrière un arbre pour écouter.

Bonjour à toi puissant Aragog nous venons voir quelle décision tu as prise à notre proposition.

Je l'accepte car j'ai pu remarquer que mes enfants s'ennuyaient à mourir dans cette foret et un peu d'exercice leur fera le plus grand bien. Et bien sur ils seront ravis de pouvoir goûter à un peu de chaire fraîche fournie par ces imbéciles de moldus.

Tu entends? Dis Ron affolé ils comptent lâcher toutes ces araignées sur des moldus!

Chut écoutes la suite.

Et pour le reste du plan puissant Aragog? Demanda timidement Goyle.

Je l'accepte aussi à une condition

laquelle?

Que l'on ne m'oblige pas à me battre contre Hagrid.

Si cela peut te faire plaisir nous pouvons nous arranger avec notre maître pour ça.

Alors nous sommes d'accord.

Nous te saluons puissant Aragog.

A bientôt mes petits amis.

Harry et Ron restèrent un moment sur place à attendre que Crabbe et Goyle sois repartis et se concertèrent.

il faut que l'on parle de toute urgence à Hagrid peut être pourra-t-il arrêter ce massacre.

Tu as raison mais il faut d'abord que l'on aille voir Hermione pour savoir quelle information elle a put obtenir.

Allons y.

Ils repartirent prestement soudain Harry s'arrêta.

Harry? Harry tu m'entends?

Oui parfaitement qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

J'ai pu voir quels livres Malfoy a pu consulter ils parlent tous de la défense de Poudlard et comment passer outre. Je pense que ce sont des choses qui doivent intéresser très particulièrement Voldemort. Il doit préparer son attaque.

Oui et nous nous avons appris qu'il compte utiliser Aragog l'araignée géante de Hagrid pour faire régner la peur chez les moldus et aussi pour aider pour je ne sais quelle bataille.

Venez me rejoindre à la bibliothèque.

On arrive.

Les trois amis se concertèrent rapidement une fois réunis et ils en décidèrent d'avertir les personnes qui pourraient être censées de les croire.

On va aller voir Hagrid ce soir il faut le mettre au courant le plus vite possible.

Mais il est déjà presque neuf heures dans dix minutes on doit tous être revenus dans les dortoirs

fit remarquer Ron.

Écoutes ceci est capital nous devons agir vite car on ne sait pas quand ils comptent mettre leur menace à exécution.

Harry on va y aller tous les deux ce sera plus discret car à trois on ne rentre plus sous la cape.

Bon OK Ron tu dira que l'on est à l'infirmerie.

Comme vous voulez.

A tout à l'heure.

Ils se mirent sous la cape et partirent rapidement.

Hagrid était occupé à écrire à Madame Maxime pour lui parler de leur prochaine mission.

Hagrid! Appela Harry en frappant à la porte. Hagrid c'est nous!

J'aurais dût m'en douter! Dit-il en ouvrant rapidement la porte Entrez vite. Que faites vous dehors à cette heure encore?

Hagrid on a un message important à vous dire. Cela concerne Aragog.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose? Je vais faire du thé.

Non pas vraiment ou plutôt si.

Allez y je vous écoutes.

Il a décidé de venir aider les partisans de Voldemort.

Il a QUOI?

C'est la vérité. Ce matin nous avons surpris une conversation à la table des Serpentards entre Malfoy Crabbe et Goyle. Nous les avons ensuite observés ce soir avec Ron, on a suivi Crabbe et Goyle qui nous ont emmenés jusqu'à Aragog, qui a accepté une proposition que Drago lui avait faite. Et il a même ajouté que ses enfants avaient besoin d'exercice et qu'ils se repaîtraient de la chaire de ces imbéciles de moldus.

Ma parole il a perdu la raison? Je vais aller lui parler demain peut être arriverais-je à lui faire entendre raison. J'aurais dut me douter que Jédusor allait essayer de faire cela c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il l'a laissé vivre la dernière fois...

Il y a autre chose dit Hermione moi pendant ce temps j'ai espionné Malfoy à la bibliothèque ils se trouve qu'ils cherchent aussi des informations sur Poudlard et les sortilège qui le protège.

C'est Voldemort qui cherche des moyens pour y entrer. Bon voici ce que l'on va faire je vais mettre au courant Dumbledore et McGonagall nous allons faire une surveillance discrète mais suivi du trio de Serpentard et ensuite j'irais parler avec Aragog.

Je vous tiendrais au courant de plus tout les deux il me semble que vous voyez souvent le Professeur Dumbledore dans la semaine? Vous pourrez éventuellement lui demander des nouvelles mais surtout ne vous en mêlez pas et continuez comme si de rien était sauf si évidemment vous étiez menacés.

Très bien fit Harry résigné sous le regard étonné d'Hermione de le voir aussi peu revendicatif.

Bon il est temps que vous rentriez vous allez encore avoir des ennuis.

Il est quelle heure?

22h00

Ça va aller.

Comment cela?

Harry eut un sourire et sortit de sous son pull un morceau de parchemin. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et tenta de l'en empêcher mais il fut plus rapide et l'arrêta avant.

Harry on a promis!

C'est Hagrid je ne veux le montrer qu'a lui car on pourrait être susceptibles de refaire ce genre de chose alors autant qu'il soit au courant.

Oui d'en autre sens ce n'est pas faux. Tu réfléchis par moment toi aussi dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

Bon Hagrid par contre il faut nous promettre d'en parler à personne car très peu de gens sont au courant et on aimerait pas que cela se divulgue.

Oui bien sur. Je comprends alors ça comment avez vous réussi à obtenir ce genre de document?

En fait c'est de par notre « statut » et surtout par compréhension du Professeur McGonagall et Dumbledore qui nous l'ont accordé mais comme on est les seuls à en bénéficier on doit faire très attention.

Bon rentrez maintenant les autres vont se demander ce que vous devenez.

Oh ils nous croient à l'infirmerie... Bonsoir Hagrid

Bonsoir et soyez prudents.

Ils remontèrent rapidement dans leur dortoir respectif ou tout le monde était déjà couché. Harry s'endormit rapidement après une courte discussion en télépathie avec Hermione sur ce qu'ils avaient vu aujourd'hui.

Le lendemain ils avaient leur premier cours de Métamorphose après qu'ils aient discuté avec le Professeur McGonagall quatre jours auparavant.

Ce serait bien que l'on arrive un peu en avance en métamorphose tout à l'heure fit remarquer Hermione.

Tu as raison mais pour l'instant nous avons le temps. Il nous faut d'abord aller avec Trealawney pour l'astronomie puis on aura divination et pour toi arithmancie donc ça va. Tu sais que tu me manque d'ailleurs dans ces cours...

Toi aussi mais n'oublie pas la télépathie lui répondit elle souriante. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura « je t'aime » ce qui lui rendit son sourire.

Puis ils prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle. Plus tard en cours d'astronomie Harry sentit son front le brûler d'une façon qu'il ne connaissait pas, il tomba à terre tellement la douleur était forte et s'évanouit. Plus tard il se réveilla à l'infirmerie avec Hermione à son chevet.

Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Harry?

C'était Voldemort il était dans une rage noire, il a recommencé à tuer. Il est furieux je pense parce qu'il n'arrive pas à rentrer en moi.

Harry était exténué cette douleur avait été bien plus forte que ce qu'il avait jamais connu auparavant et cela lui donnait aussi la rage car il savait que Voldemort massacrait des innocents juste pour passer sa rage qu'il savait immense car chaque jour qui passait et plus il devenait un danger pour le mage noir.

Madame Pomfresh entra avec une fiole de sommeil sans rêves afin qu'il dorme jusqu'à la fin de journée juste avant son cours de Dumbledore. Hermione avait insisté pour rester avec lui.

Harry bougeait dans son sommeil et transpirait beaucoup, Hermione serviable et attentive lui mettait des compresses et tachait a lui sécher ses draps par magie périodiquement.

Je vous observe depuis un petit moment Miss Granger et vous savez que vous pourriez faire une excellente guérisseuse? Lui dit Madame Pomfresh. Pourquoi n'iriez vous pas essayer de vous faire engager à sainte Mangouste après vos études?

Hermione rougit légèrement.

Oh je ne pense pas que cela m'irais pas assez de mouvement moi j'aime les choses qui bougent. La si je paraît si attentive c'est parce que c'est l'amour de ma vie et je ne supporterais pas de le perdre. Dit-elle en regardant Harry avec énormément de compassion.

Je vois ce que vous voulez dire...

Il était presque 18h Harry commençait à émerger il cherchait ses lunettes encore à tâtons, une autre main les lui donna doucement. Sa vue était encore trouble mais il reconnu le visage d'Hermione.

Qu'est ce que tu fais la? Lui demanda t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Je t'ai veillé pendant ton sommeil.

Tu n'es pas allé en cours?

Non je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien j'ai demandé à Ron de prendre les cours. D'ailleurs il ne devrait pas tarder. La port s'ouvrit au même moment et Ron fit son entrée.

Ouf j'ai jamais pris autant de notes de ma vie! A la fin j'ai crus que mon poignet allait se décrocher c'est bien parce que vous êtes mes meilleurs amis que je fais ça.

Les trois sorciers éclatèrent de rire. Harry se leva pour s'apprêter à aller voir Dumbledore.

Au fait Ron dit-il j'ai encore mon cadeau de Noël pour toi comme on s'est pas vu ou presque ces vacances.

Ah oui moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi mais il est encore au dortoir.

Moi aussi toute façon je te le donnerai ce soir ça devrait te faire plaisir de plus fais moi une promesse.

Tout ce que tu veux.

Promet moi qu'on gagnera la coupe de Quidditch cette année encore!

Ça je peux te promettre que je ferais tout mon possible pour que cela se réalise.

Il va falloir que l'on reprenne l'entraînement sérieusement si on veut battre Serdaigle le match prochain.

Tu peux compter sur nous.

Harry finit de s'habiller puis se tourna vers Hermione :

On y va?

C'est parti.

En profitez pas trop tout les deux! leur cria Ron sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Oh arrête tu veux? Répondit Hermione.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend?

Je crois qu'il est un peu jaloux malgré ce qu'il voudrait montrer... Mais il a eu sa chance maintenant c'est fini.

En arrivant dans le bureau du Proviseur Harry et Hermione furent surpris de voir le Professeur McGonagall en discussion avec Dumbledore.

Ceux ci s'arrêtèrent de parler quand ils virent leurs élèves entrer.

Ha vous voilà nous vous attendions dit Dumbledore.

Moi par contre je ne resterais pas jusqu'au bout leur dit McGonagall je suis venue c'est pour savoir comment vous vous en êtes sortis de vos énigmes comme je vous ai pas vus à mon cours cet après midi. Donc dites moi à quoi pensez vous?

Pour ma part commença Hermione je pense à une loutre.

Et moi un cerf finit Harry.

Décidément vous n'en finirez pars de nous surprendre... effectivement oui ce sont les bonnes réponses pour information, pour moi vous n'avez rien raté aujourd'hui car j'ai donné la même chose à faire à vos camarades. Le Professeur Flitwick m'a fait savoir aussi que vous commencez le transplanage demain faîtes passer le message. Au fait si vous pouviez me rendre les textes de vos énigmes avant que je parte...

Puis la porte se referma laissant seuls les trois personnes restantes.

Bien ne perdons pas de temps. Commença Dumbledore. Nous avons beaucoup à faire, bon maintenant vous devez en être au même point donc on va pourvoir accélérer l'entraînement afin que vous soyez prêt à temps en cas d'autre attaque.

Vous allez commencer à vous exercer l'un à la légilimencie l'autre essaiera de contrer les intrusions. Normalement vous devriez y arriver sans trop de problèmes.

Harry commença à l'Occlumencie et s'aperçut qu'il tenait assez bien maintenant il se sentait plus calme et réfléchit. Néanmoins Hermione réussi par trois fois à tromper sa vigilance par un léger sourire auquel il ne put que succomber sous l'œil amusé de Dumbledore.

Miss Granger vous trichez, vous utilisez des armes que je ne vous ai pas demandé dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Le problème c'est que ça ne marche que sur Harry répondit-elle sur la même intonation.

Les rôles s'inversèrent ensuite à la fin de l'exercice Dumbledore repris la parole.

Bien je suis dans l'ensemble fier de vous, vous avez fait des progrès importants ce qui dénote d'un bon travail personnel. Au fait par curiosité comment se passent vos autres cours?

Harry fit une moue qui fit éclater de rire Hermione celle ci répondit alors pour lui :

Dans l'ensemble ça va sauf que Harry a toujours ses petite lacune en Potions et en Divination...

Au fait Harry Sévérus m'a fait savoir que tu as cherché à renouer le contact avec lui?

Il bredouilla légèrement :

Oui dit-il timidement j'ai pensé que cette querelle était vaine et qu'il valait mieux essayer d'avancer du même coté.

C'est une très sage décision Harry je te félicite. Bon sur ce le cours d'aujourd'hui est terminé je vous souhaite bonne nuit et à demain.

Bonne nuit Professeur.

Une fois revenu au dortoir Harry et Ron s'échangèrent leurs cadeaux.

Et voici pour le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondor! Annonça Harry j'espère qu'avec ça tu pourras bloquer tous les souaffles qui passeront. En tendant l'éclair de feu. Et prends en soin c'est un des derniers objets que m'a laissé Sirius.

Ron prit le balais avec des yeux ronds et la main tremblante

Je le te promets, tiens ça c'est le traditionnel cadeau de maman son pull de Noël et voici le mien. Il s'agissait d'une boite de chocogrenouilles et d'une tenue de Quidditch flambant neuve. Je trouvais que la tienne devenait un peu usagée...

Merci mais tu a dut y mettre une fortune!

Tout mon argent de poche pendant trois mois y est passé...

Le lendemain l'emploi du temps avait été un peu modifié dans l'optique de l'apprentissage au transplanage toute la matinée avait été réservée. Le Professeur Flitwick attendait ses élèves et les salua de sa petite voix flûtée.

Bienvenue je suis sur que vous êtes tous impatients de commencer, nous allons aller sur le terrain de Quidditch ou tout à été préparé. Mais d'abord je dois vous parler de la théorie afin que vous puissiez l'appliquer tout à l'heure. C'est simple il faut d'abord faire le vide en sois même, puis ensuite penser à l'endroit que vous voulez aller et le reste viendra tout seul. Nous allons nous entraîner un peu, donc mettez vous en ligne ici et fermez les yeux et faite le vide à l'intérieur de vous même.

Cet exercice fut une baliverne pour Harry qui sans le vouloir, se retrouva soudain à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Très bien Monsieur Potter! Vous avez bien compris le système, c'est la première fois que je vois cela aussi rapidement félicitations.

Harry sourit modestement mais était complètement étonné aussi car il n'en avait strictement pas fait exprès.

Hermione réussi aussi au bout d'un rien de temps, les autres avaient plus de mal notamment Neville et Seamus qui n'arrivaient pas à se vider entièrement l'esprit et s'énervaient. Harry leur expliqua comment faire et soudain on entendit un CRAC sonore suivis de bruits insolites venant du plafond. Neville avait réussi mais pas tout à fait à l'endroit ou il aurait souhaité. Il s'était retrouvé suspendu au grand lampadaire qui trônait au plafond.

Il va falloir s'entraîner encore un peu Monsieur Londubat... dit le Professeur Flitwick en le sortant de sa position inconfortable.

Il fit taire les autres et il descendirent tous sur le terrain ou différents parcours avaient été préparés.

Vous allez vous mettre par équipe de 4 et prendre chacun l'un des parcours qui a été préparés. Ce sont des petits labyrinthes dans lesquels des créatures magiques ont été mises mais rassurez vous rien de dangereux c'est juste pour que vous révisiez ce que vous avez pu apprendre des les cours de défense contre les forces du mal à la demande du Professeur Lupin. A la fin il y a un petit parcours à travers des vitres de couleurs les équipe devront traverser les vitres correspondant à leur couleur pour arriver au centre pour récupérer le trophée de chaque équipe la plus rapide sera la gagnante. Quelques Professeurs ont accepté de nous aider pour certaines épreuves il s'agit du Professeur Rogue, McGonagall, Lupin et... Ombrage qui est ici pour un petit séjour mais rassurez vous elle n'a plus aucune autorité dans l'école elle est juste ici de façon provisoire.

A l'annonce de ce nom les yeux de Harry devinrent plus noirs que jamais. Il n'avait pas oublié l'an passé qu'a cause de cette femme il avait été privé de son éclaire de feu et

Harry, Ron et Hermione se mirent avec Neville. Ron prit la tête et s'enfonça derrière les murs pendant ce temps le Professeur Flitwick assisté par Dumbledore au cas ou regardaient la scène du ciel pour avoir une vision plongeante.

Ron fit le parcours sans trop de problème, sauf l'épreuve avec le professeur McGonagall qui lui demanda de changer un plat en terre en oiseau et il fit apparaître une grenouille dans la plus grande confusion.

Ensuite l'épreuve des vitres se passa sans trop de soucis sauf sur une ou il calcula mal sa distance et se fracassa la tête.

Hermione prit la suite, elle passa sans problème les premières épreuves et se retrouva face à Rogue pour la tache de mi-parcours.

Ah Miss-je-sais-tout je ne suis pas mécontent de vous avoir en face de moi pour cet exercice, nous allons tester vos talents en Occlumencie... Cela ne devrait pas vous poser trop de problème il me semble? Il prit alors sa baguette et s'écria _Légilimens_!

Hermione le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin, elle se concentra et le resta passa alors très vite. On vit simplement un Rogue-volant traverser la petite pièce qui servait de lieu d'examen.

Bien je vois que vous avez pas perdu votre temps avec le professeur Dumbledore dit il très rapidement avant de prendre congé et disparaître promptement laissant une Hermione hilare intérieurement.

Elle finit rapidement son parcours et Harry se lança dans sa suite après avoir rencontré un épouvantard et quelques lutins de Cornouailles il parvint au milieu du parcours ou il se retrouva face à Ombrage qui l'attendait.

Potter comme on se retrouve j'ai pour mission de vous faire passer l'épreuve de contre sortilège vous allez devoir parer un sort que je vais choisir au hasard êtes vous prêt?

Je le suis!

Elle prit un sourire mauvais leva sa baguette et s'écria « _Endoloris! »._

Harry fut surpris car il s'attendait à autre chose qu'un impardonnable mais se ressaisis rapidement.

_Contra-Endoloris!_

Ombrage qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réussisse avec autant de facilité, fut touchée de plein fouet et resta à se tordre de douleur pendant deux bonnes minutes, puis Harry releva sa baguette et l'aida à se relever.

Elle lui jeta alors un regard mauvais et sorti de la pièce sans rien ajouter. Harry la regarda avec un sourire narquois puis sorti finir son parcours. Ce fut enfin le tour de Neville, il passa sans trop de problème les premières épreuve mais fut ralenti par le transplanage sur lequel il dut recommencer plusieurs fois car il ne passait pas les bonnes couleurs de vitres. Harry attendait patiemment en compagnie d'Hermione et de Ron ils se racontaient leurs rencontre avec les différents professeurs furent assez amusés les uns les autres en particulier en apprenant ce qu'avait subit Ombrage et Rogue.

Ah c'était donc ça ce bruit que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure? Dit Harry entre deux éclats de rire. Dire que j'aimerais pouvoir faire partiellement faire la paix avec lui s'exclama Harry ça me paraît mal parti...

Désolée mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Oh je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. Tu n'as fais que ce qu'il t'avais demandé. Et puis je vais te dire moi aussi je trouve comique de voir des Rogue-volant surtout quand Rusard a interdit les freesbee-fusebombe.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre onze : Le retour à Square Grimmaurd**

Le début de février approchait, les élèves étaient débordés de devoirs. Même Hermione restait souvent de longues heures dans la salle commune à étudier toutes les leçons qui leur étaient données sous les lamentations de Ron qui disait que c'était pire que tout et que cette fois il ne s'en sortirait pas. Cela lui valait régulièrement des remarques plus ou moins cinglantes auxquelles il se priait pas pour répondre...

Harry lui préférait rester un peu à l'écart non pas que la compagnie de ses amis le gênait mais il commençait sérieusement à prendre considération son rôle dans l'avenir et cela l'angoissait beaucoup. Heureusement il avait Hermione qui lui enlevait une grande partie de son fardeau, et le soutient qu'il recevait maintenant de la part des autres aidait dans le bon sens.

Il savait aussi qu'il lui faudrait aux prochaines vacances retourner à l'ancienne maison de son parrain, il redoutait ce retour car il savait pas comment il allait le supporter. Sirius continuait à beaucoup lui manquer malgré l'amour d'Hermione et il se demandait s'il existait pas un moyen pour discuter avec lui. Il lui arrivait souvent de reprendre de façon nostalgique le miroir que son parrain lui avait donné quelques années plus tôt en espérant y voir le visage de l'intéressé.

Hermione essayait de le persuader que tout ça c'était du passé et qu'il devrait passé à autre chose sans pour autant trop insister car elle savait qu'elle était sa souffrance ; Ron lui n'ajoutait aucun commentaires de peur de voir Harry rentrer dans une de ses fureurs seule Hermione était bienvenue dans ces moments. Il avait entre autre commencé d'intenses recherches sur le voile dans lequel Sirius était passé pour savoir dans quel type de monde intemporel son parrain était passé.

Cependant un événement proche plaisait bien à Harry c'était que la st Valentin approchait et il avait des plans avec Hermione ce jour la qui lui permettraient d'oublier un peu les péripéties futures.

De plus une sortie à pré au lard et un bal étaient prévue ce jour et tous les élèves étaient dispensé de cours.

Hermione finit par se lever après sa leçon d'arithmancie.

Je vais voir Harry annonça t-elle

Comment vas tu faire? Il est dans le dortoir et les filles n'ont pas le droit d'entrer chez les garçon... lui fit remarquer Ron

Je dispose d'un moyen que tu n'as pas pour discuter avec lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Vas tu finalement m'expliquer de quoi tu parles?

Harry et moi avons un lien télépathique qui nous permet de discuter à tout moment expliqua t-elle patiemment c'est dut a notre relation d'après Dumbledore.

Ron ne trouva rien a y ajouter il était complètement abasourdi par la nouvelle.

Ça on peut dire que c'était inattendu. dit-il.

Nous même on l'a découvert par hasard suite à mon enlèvement par Voldemort.

Dans la minute qui suivi Harry apparu dans la salle commune et il disparu rapidement avec Hermione. Ils allèrent faire un tour dans le parc.

Alors as tu pensé à ce qui se prépare dans deux jours? Commença Hermione avec un sourire narquois.

J'arrête pas d'y penser justement... Ça me permet d'oublier un peu ce que je vais devoir accomplir pour ma destinée.

Oui c'est compréhensible, ça doit pas être facile à porter c'est vrai... Mais sache une chose je serais toujours la si tu as besoin de moi.

Je le sais bien Mione tu me seras toujours indispensable. Aux prochaines vacances on va a Square Grimmaurd, Dumbledore m'a fait savoir que la restauration était achevée.

C'est une bonne nouvelle...

Ils continuèrent leur chemin lorsqu'une voix traînante suivie d'éclats de rires moqueurs se firent entendre derrière eux.

Tiens Potter et sa sang-de-bourbe, alors on se fait une petite balade en amoureux?

La ferme Malfoy!

Hou! Pas très amical Potter tu sais à quoi tu t'expose?

Ce serait plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait poser la question... Tu te rappelle déjà plus de tes mésaventures?

Ce ne sera plus pareil aujourd'hui! Il pointa sa baguette sur Hermione et dit _furunculose__! _Mais Harry se mit devant effectua le sortilège du bouclier le sort se retourna contre son lanceur qui n'eut que le temps de faire un pas de coté pour l'éviter et attaqua derechef. Mais à ce moment une voix se fit entendre.

Ça suffit! Le premier que je revoie lancer un sort va nettoyer toutes les armures jusqu'à la fin de l'année!

C'était le professeur McGonagall.

Bon que se passe-t-il ici?

C'est Malfoy, on faisait tranquillement le tour du lac avec Harry quand il est venu nous jeter des sorts avec ses deux acolytes. Répondit Hermione.

Drago la fusilla du regard mais elle soutint sans broncher.

Hé bien Messieurs vous allez venir avec moi leur dit McGonagall et j'enlève déjà 20 points à Serpentard.

Harry et Hermione les regardèrent s'éloigner le sourire aux lèvres.

Au fait Harry ou en es tu dans l'apprentissage de ton héritage?

Ça vient tranquillement, maintenant je peux faire apparaître à volonté le bouclier de mon choix. Après il faudra que j'étudie la méthode pour canaliser l'énergie pour en faire un sort sans la baguette. Mais cela je le verrai plus en détail avec Dumbledore.

Oui tu as raison et je peux t'aider aussi...

T'inquiètes pas Mione tout ira bien.

Elle ne répondit rien mais se blottit contre lui.

Je t'aime tu sais?

Oui oui je sais et moi aussi. Tu es même la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée depuis le début de ma vie.

Ils remontèrent ensuite au château pour voir Malfoy et ses acolytes nettoyer les armures. Ils passèrent à coté sans même un regard lorsque Malfoy sortit sa baguette pour lancer un sort dans le dos de Harry. Mais Hermione réagit plus vite que lui :

_Expelliarmus!_

La baguette du Serpentard fit un bond de quatre mètres avant de retomber sur le sol.

Tu as de la chance Potter d'avoir ton ange gardien. Tu n'es donc pas capable de te défendre tout seul?

Sur quoi Harry lui envoya un nouveau sort de mutisme avant de reprendre son chemin sans même un regard. Crabbe et Goyle essayèrent bien d'apporter leur parti mais leurs sortilèges rebondirent contre une barrière invisible et ils eurent juste le temps de faire un bond de coté pour les éviter sous le regard dédaigneux de Malfoy.

Les deux jours suivants passèrent très vite et arriva celui tant attendu. A la st Valentin tous les cours avaient été supprimés et remplacés par une journée à Pré au Lard. Des activités avaient aussi été organisées pour ceux qui n'avaient pas les moyens de participer à la fête : concours de Quidditch, concours de sortilèges, manège infernal etc...

Harry et Hermione avaient choisis pour leur part d'aller du coté de la cabane hurlante car ils seraient surs de ne pas y être dérangés. Il neigeait ce jour la et le ciel est particulièrement beau d'un gris sombre entrecoupé de passage plus clairs. Des élèves dont Ron et Seamus Finégan étaient partis dans une bataille endiablée de boules de neige entre les différentes maisons alors que Fred et George avaient écrasé une grosse galette de neige sur la tête de Drago Malfoy qui criait à tue-tête que tous les Weasley étaient nés dans des trous à rat sous les rires d'Harry et Hermione.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite près de leur destination seuls eux avec Ron connaissaient la vérité sur cette bâtisse délabrée qui était protégée par le saule cogneur qui servait autrefois à Rémus Lupin lors de ses escapades nocturnes en tant que Loup-Garou ou il restait enfermé en attendant que les effets de sa métamorphose se dissipent. Tous les autres élèves avait une peur bleue de cet endroit car ils croyaient qu'elle était hantée.

Au fait Harry contre qui on joue le prochain match au Quidditch?

Hé bien je pense que l'on doit rejouer contre Serdaigle. Mais ne pense pas à ça aujourd'hui profitons de cette journée.

Tu as raison les ennuis c'est pour plus tard. Dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent ensuite pour tranquillement s'allonger et regarder la splendeur du ciel.

Il restèrent ainsi un moment sans parler et se jeter des regards furtifs ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence :

Alors comment tu t'en sors de tes recherches sur le voile de la chambre du ministère?

J'avance pas tant que ça... Je sais qu'en fait cela fait un pont entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts mais les vivants qui passent dedans sans avoir la volonté ou tout simplement la résignation de mourir sont divisés le corps part de son coté et l'âme reste à la surface à souffrir toute seule.

C'est horrible...

C'est à mon avis pour cette raison que par un moyen ou un autre il doit avoir moyen que je puisse entrer en contact avec lui.

Harry écoutes moi Sirius est...

Mort! Oui je sais! Mais j'aimerais encore pouvoir espérer. dit-il d'une voix plus calme.

Hermione le regarda sans rien dire puis le serra dans ses bras.

Je comprends ce que tu ressens et sache une chose si quelque chose peut être tenté je serais toujours la pour t'aider.

Comment je pourrais faire sans toi ma petite fée?

Je ne sais pas. dit-elle en l'embrassant. Tu viens on va voir un peu les autres?

Si tu veux ma loutre...

En revenant vers ils tombèrent en pleine bagarre généralisée entre les différentes maisons. Chaque camp avait monté un fort et se cachait derrière. Serpentard était contre tous les autres et Malfoy était meneur d'hommes. Harry et Hermione qui n'étaient pas au courant des activités passèrent sans le vouloir au milieu du champ de bataille et les Serpentards se déchaînèrent sur eux. Hermione reçu une boule en pleine figure mais elle avait été enchantée de telle manière à faire plus mal. Et Harry s'en prit une en plein dans l'estomac qui le fit plier en deux juste avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri. Hermione saignait de l'arcade et Harry manquait de souffle ; Malfoy car c'était lui trépignait de joie d'avoir réussi un tel « doublé ». Cependant il n'était pas au bout de ses peines... Remis de leurs déboires Harry et Hermione mirent un plan pour coincer Malfoy. Ils prirent la cape d'invisibilité de Harry et traversèrent le champ de bataille. Ils se mirent ensuite dans un coin peu fréquenté dans le camp de l'équipe adverse et guettèrent le bon moment ils avaient pris avec eux un seau bien plein jusqu'au bords qu'ils comptaient utiliser au moment opportun.

Justement Ils se trouvaient qu'ils étaient près de la réserve à munitions de l'adversaire et Malfoy y entra pour « faire le plein ». C'est à ce moment qu'il se trouva mis à terre par une force invisible et une autre lui écrasait la tête dans la neige tout en lui renversant le seau dessus. Harry et Hermione sortirent ensuite satisfais et rejoignirent les Gryffondors.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement Ron, Harry et Hermione allèrent se préparer pour le bal organisé le soir.

Alors as tu pu discuter un peu avec Luna aujourd'hui? Demanda Harry à Ron.

J'ai réussi à l'inviter pour le bal répondit-il en devenant écarlate.

C'est bien! C'est un bon début continu! Maintenant il faut que tu gardes le contact parles lui de toi en particulier et essaie d'avoir davantage de renseignements sur elle.

Harry alla ensuite rejoindre Hermione qui l'attendait au bas des marches puis ils prirent la direction de la Grande Salle. Les danses démarrèrent par les slows en hommage a la saint Valentin.

Tu viens danser? Demanda Hermione.

Bien sur ma loutre.

Ils se mirent sur la piste de danse et Hermione se colla autant qu'elle le pouvait à Harry. Quant à lui, il lui caressait machinalement les cheveux. Un peu plus loin Ron et Luna entraient en piste. Harry lui fit un signe avec le pouce levé pour l'encourager. La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur même les Serpentards ne réussirent pas à mettre leur grain de sel à la fin Dumbledore fit apparaître des feux d'artifices en forme de cœurs. Hermione entraîna Harry sur des chaises et elle leva la tête.

Oh une branche de gui !

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se scellèrent tendrement.

Joyeuse Saint Valentin! fit Harry

Toi aussi mon chéri.

Harry devint rouge pivoine

C'est la première fois que tu m'appelle ainsi.

Il y a un début à tout répondit Hermione tout sourire.

Plus loin Ron et Luna était en grande discussion. Fred et George faisaient exploser des pétards du docteur Flibuste et cherchaient à vendre des farces et attrape qu'ils avaient fabriqués eux-même :

bonnets fondants

gants collants

papier auto-nettoyant (impossible d'écrire dessus)

balais à reculons

Et tout un tas d'autre réjouissances qui s'arrachaient comme des petits pains. Rogue regardait tout cela d'un air mauvais mais ne pouvais pas intervenir sous l'œil amusé de Dumbledore. Le Directeur prit alors la parole et le silence se fit :

J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés durant cette chaleureuse soirée mais toutes les choses même les meilleures ont une fin.

Je suis heureux de voir que peu d'entre vous n'ont pas réussi à se trouver de cavalière. Cela prouve que vous savez être de parfait petits gentlemen et c'est très bien. Il est temps maintenant que les préfets ramènent les élèves dans leurs dortoirs respectifs et je vous souhaite personnellement et au nom de tous les professeurs ici présents une excellente nuit.

Ron et Hermione prirent la tête des élèves de Gryffondor, une fois revenu Harry fit un clin d'œil à Hermione et alla discrètement prendre son balais dans son dortoir. Un quart d'heure plus tard alors qu'elle était occupée à ranger quelques affaire, Hermione eut la surprise de voir Harry arriver dans le dortoir des filles sur son éclair de tonnerre.

Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la?

Je suis venu te faire une surprise.

Eh bien c'est réussi!

Alors ça te fais pas plaisir? Demanda t-il sur un ton de plaisanterie.

Si bien sur mais je m'y attendais tellement pas ! Dit-elle en l'entourant de ses bras.

Je suis venu te demander si tu venais pour les vacances dans deux semaines à square Grimmaurd?

Bien sur que je vais venir après avoir passé les premiers jours avec mes parents parce que j'ai aussi envie de les voir un peu.

Bien sur c'est compréhensible.

Donc je viendrais aux alentours du jeudi de la première semaine comme ça on aura un peu de temps rien que pour nous.

Ron ne venant qu'en début de seconde semaine...

Alors tu reste avec moi cette nuit? Dit-elle d'un air narquois en le plaquant sur son lit.

Non il faut que je retourne chez les garçons sinon je vais avoir des ennuis dit-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Oh tu n'es pas drôle dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Moi qui espérait t'avoir avec moi pour avoir des bras chauds.

Sache encore patienter quelques jours... di-il avec un clin d'œil qui en disait long.

Elle le lâcha et il reprit son balais.

A plus tard ma loutre.

Fais attention à toi.

Après un dernier baiser ils se séparèrent et Harry retourna d'où il venait. Une fois arrivé il fut abordé par Ron :

Ou es ce que tu étais? je t'ai cherché partout!

Je suis allé voir Hermione.

Tu peux plus t'en passer dis donc...

Oh arrêtes s'il te plaît j'étais juste allé lui poser une question pour ces vacances.

Puis il se mit devant son armoire pour remettre un peu d'ordre parmi tous ses papiers qui dépassaient un peu de partout, en particulier les matières ou il apportait le moins d'importance.

Ron pouffa de rire en voyant l'armoire de Harry

Si Hermione voyait cela tu te ferais incendier.

C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de la ranger pendant qu'il est encore temps. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Il prit alors sa baguette et dit _récurvite._

Le lendemain Harry fut réveillé par un souffle glacé dans l'oreille. Il ouvrit un œil et découvrit Peeves au dessus de lui en train de lui souffler dessus.

Vas t-en et reviens plus!

Il regarda le réveil il était 6h du matin il se leva ensuite en silence tout le monde dormait puis il sortit dans la salle commune. Le silence régnait, Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil et se mit à réfléchir. Il entendit alors le tableau coulisser derrière lui et quelqu'un entra.

Professeur Rogue?

Oui Potter et ne croyez pas que je suis la pour mon plaisir, c'est le Professeur Dumbledore qui m'a demandé de venir il vous faut subir une épreuve bien particulière pour vous aider à maîtriser votre puissance ou plusieurs professeur vont être convier à y participer.

Pourquoi maintenant?

Toujours des questions stupides Potter? Hé bien tout simplement parce qu'il est encore tôt et que c'est une heure idéale car les cours ne commençant que dans deux heures cela nous laisse le temps.

Par contre moi Hermione va me chercher partout.

Ne vous en faîtes pas pour votre mademoiselle je-sais-tout elle sera prévenu ; de toute façon il me semble que vous avez un moyen de communication « bien à vous » si je présume...

Rogue entraîna ensuite Harry dans la Grande Salle qui avait été préparée pour l'épreuve. Plusieurs Professeur étaient en grande discussion. Le Professeur Dumbledore prit alors la parole.

Ha Harry nous t'attendions nous devons te faire passer ce test pour nous assurer que tu sais bien manier la première partie de ta puissance car un tel pouvoir pour être réellement efficace doit être manié à la perfection. J'ai convié trois autres Professeurs tu les connais déjà pour m'aider dans ton exercice. Je m'excuse aussi de te prendre au saut du lit comme cela.

Tant que vous me libérez pour le petit déjeuné tout a l'heure moi ça me va fit un Harry pas très bien réveillé.

Naturellement naturellement... Bon es tu prêt?

Oui allons y.

Les Professeurs se mirent en cercles autour de Harry et lancèrent des sortilèges chacun leur tour.

Tu l'auras deviné toi ce que tu as a faire c'est de repousser les sorts que nous t'enverrons. J'aimerais que tu utilise un maximum ce que tu as fais le jour ou tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Bien allons y

Rogue commença par un _endoloris_ que Harry repoussa sans problème.

McGonagall envoya ensuite un _stupéfix_ qui se fit littéralement absorber.

Dumbledore essaya alors un _pétrificus__totalus_mais comme les autres auparavant cela ne marcha pas

Flitwick tenta un _impedimenta _Harry fut légèrement touché mais parvint à se ressaisir.

Rogue fit _tarentallegra_mais cela fit dévié de nouveau.

McGonagall utilisa alors _Expelliarmus_ mais comme tout a l'heure le bouclier de Harry para tout

Dumbledore essaya alors un _impero_ qui toucha partiellement Harry mais pas assez pour faire l'effet escompté par un impérium.

Flitwick tenta alors de déstabiliser Harry en lui faisant décoller du sol par un _wingardium_ _leviosa_ ce qui ne marcha pas.

Rogue tenta alors un _Avada Kédavra_ sur lequel Harry s'écroula

Harry Harry! S'écria Dumbledore il ne va pas bien il faut le transporter à l'infirmerie tout de suite.

Je m'en occupe dit le Professeur McGonagall en faisant apparaître un brancard et en plaçant l'adolescent dessus.

Je vais venir avec vous Minerva fit Rogue je veux m'assurer de son état.

Comme vous voulez Sévérus.

Non mais je me sens un peu responsable.

C'est un accident ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui.

En arrivant Madame Pomfresh posa ses questions habituelles auxquelles répondit le Professeur McGonagall et examina Harry.

Hé bien il ne s'en est pas fallu de grand chose cette fois. En fait c'est sa liaison qui l'unit à Miss Granger qui l'a sauvé sinon il ne serait plus de ce monde.

Rogue écoutait avec des yeux horrifiés qu'on lui connaissait pas, puis il quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Plus tard Harry se réveilla avec du monde autour de lui en se demandant ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Ce fut Rogue qui lui expliqua du début à la fin avec une certaine gène apparente. Ron et Hermione étaient évidemment présents avec aussi Fred, George, Luna, et l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Alors mon vieux tu nous à encore fait une belle peur ! commença Ron

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se jeter sur lui en sanglotant. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux d'un air protecteur.

Les autres posaient les habituelles questions de savoir quand il serait remis et surtout s'il serait en mesure de faire le prochain match qui les opposaient aux Serdaigles. Il les rassura en leur disant qu'il serait sur pied dès le lendemain alors que le match n'était que dans trois jours.

Ensuite Ron fit remarquer aux autres qu'il serait bien de laisser Harry seul avec Hermione ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un clin d'œil approbatif.

Je dois te remercier ma loutre car c'est grâce à toi que je suis encore la.

J'aurais pas supporté d'apprendre cette nouvelle.

A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit et le Professeur Dumbledore fit son entrée.

Alors Harry comment te sens tu?

Ça va mais la prochaine fois allez y moins fort...

C'était un accident.

Un accident qui aurait pu me coûter le vie je vous signale s'il n'y avait pas eu Hermione.

Dumbledore ne trouva rien à répondre il garda le silence et Harry le rompis.

Au fait en quoi cela m'a t-il sauvé?

Hé bien tu vois au moment ou de l'impact ton bouclier s'est déclenché trop tard mais la puissance de votre amour a contrecarré l'effet du sort et au lieu de te tuer ça t'as fait tomber dans les limbes.

Bon maintenant il faut que tu te repose, Hermione va rester avec toi si tu veux.

Il sortit alors et l'infirmerie tomba dans le silence. Hermione avait ramené tout un tas de livres et revoyait ses leçons tranquillement pendant que Harry dormait à coté. De temps en temps elle lui changeait la compresse qu'il avait sur la tête et veillait a ce qu'il ne soit pas découvert en dormant. Drago Malfoy essaya de venir se moquer un peu accompagné de Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy mais ils se virent renvoyés par Hermione et Madame Pomfresh d'une façon un peu fraîche. Puis Dumbledore les fit appelés dans son bureau et ils écopèrent de nouveau à des heures de retenues. Cette fois ce fut à nettoyer le terrain de Quidditch qui était souillé la plupart du temps par les Serpentards et des banderoles qu'ils amenaient à chaque match et la plupart du temps laissaient sur place. C'était à un tel point que Rusard refusait maintenant de s'y mettre. La plupart du temps alors les banderoles étaient maladroitement poussées sous les tribuns et rien de plus.

Ce Potter, il a toujours la bienveillance des Profs un jour je saurais bien lui faire payer disait Malfoy.

Tu as raison Drago il passe sa vie à l'infirmerie et il a toujours la plus grande reconnaissance ce n'est pas juste renchérissait Pansy.

La journée finit tranquillement le lendemain Harry fut de nouveau sur pied. Cependant il vit un spectacle qui le surprit énormément au matin il le Professeur McGonagall qui entra avec quatre élèves de Serpentard Drago Malfoy et sa bande et Pansy Parkinson. Elle leur dit que le plus grand de tous les sorciers se trouvait dans cette pièce et ils se mirent a chercher du regard sans rien voir.

Et ou est-il ce sorcier? Demanda ironiquement Drago.

Juste devant toi lui répondit McGonagall.

Quoi? Vous parlez de Potter?

Exactement c'est le magicien du Cerf le plus grand de tous.

Quoi? C'est pas possible tous les magiciens de cette constellation ont été exterminés.

C'est la que tu te trompe justement. James Potter était le dernier représentant peut être pas de sang pur mais il l'était du coté de sa mère sans conteste. Quant à Lily...

Tout le monde sait que c'était une sang-de-bourbe.

Laissez moi finir s'il vous plaît elle était la cousine par alliance de Grindewald dont elle a hérité la puissance magique à la mort de ce dernier mais à bon escient cette fois.

Le groupe de Serpentard n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ; Harry et Hermione non plus d'ailleurs.

Vous voulez dire en quelque sorte Professeur que je possède les pouvoirs de Grindewald...

De par votre mère oui parfaitement Potter.

Donc je posséderais les pouvoirs de Grindewald de par ma mère et ceux de Voldemort de par ma cicatrice.

Sans oublier que vous êtes aussi le mage du cerf chaque sorciers appartient à une constellation animale qui sont répertoriées dans de grands registres au ministère de la magie.

Mais pourquoi le cerf est-il plus puissant que les autres? Demanda Harry

Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer maintenant il vous faudra progresser davantage. Mais à ce jour vous êtes le dernier représentant de cette constellation et c'est très important pour la grande guerre qui nous oppose à Voldemort. Car cela est un détail qu'il ignore et il peut nous apporter la victoire bien qu'avec lui on peut s'attendre à tout.

Lui il est de quelle constellation?

Le lion comme le Professeur Dumbledore. Bon il est temps que vous vous prépariez pour aller déjeuner.

J'arrive pas à y croire de ce qu'on vient d'entendre fit Hermione en descendant pour aller à la Grande Salle.

Pour tout t'avouer moi non plus mais je vais finir par ne plus savoir quels pouvoirs sont les miens

Hermione éclata de rire.

T'en fais pas pour cela va c'est pas le plus important.

Oui c'est vrai tu as raison. Mais ça fait toujours un choc surtout quand tu sais que c'était un mage noir de la pire espèce.

J'aimerais bien voir moi les registres dont parlait McGonagall tout à l'heure au ministère de la magie.

Je pourrais en parler à Dumbledore il acceptera peut être de nous les ramener.

De quoi parles-tu Harry? fit une voix derrière eux.

Oh vous nous avez fait peur Professeur! Hé bien le Professeur McGonagall vient de nous apprendre les histoires des constellations et des origines de ma famille...

Je vois... Donc tu viens aussi d'apprendre de qui tu « descends ».

Oui maintenant dès que je vais vous apercevoir dans un couloir je vais me mettre à trembler.

Dumbledore éclata de rire.

Tu as cependant des pouvoirs que moi même j'ignore une fois que tu les maîtrisera bien tu seras en mesure d'affronter Lord Voldemort mais il te faut encore t'exercer.

Au fait Professeur nous avions une question.

Je vous écoutes

Hé bien Hermione me disait qu'elle aimerais bien consulter les registres des constellations.

Il faudra venir à mon bureau j'en ai des copies avec celle de chacune de mes élèves.

Le jour du match de Quidditch était arrivé. Cette fois Harry allait devoir affronter Cho Chang la mignonne petite attrapeuse et capitaine de l'équipe ainsi que son amie Luna Lovegood en tant que capitaine en second. Mariette Edgecombe, Padma Patil, Michael Corner, Antony Goldstein et Terry Boot.

Le match démarra serré Cho n'arrêtait pas de coller Harry dans le moindre de ses mouvements bien qu'il gardait l'avantage de la célérité avec son balais dernière génération. Le vif d'or restait invisible cependant. Hermione, Neville et Giny jouaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient toujours protégés par les jumeaux et Ron surveillait ses buts. Les Serpentards commencèrent à chanter leur horrible cantique qui avait tant de pouvoir pour déstabiliser les esprits un peu nerveux. Gryffondor se maintenait en tête de vingt points jusqu'à ce que Serdaigle ne réduise l'écart et toujours pas de trace du vif d'or. Harry continuait ses tours de terrain toujours suivi de très près par Chang.

Quelle grâce en vol cette petite attrapeuse de Serdaigle!

Jordan ne commencez pas!

Oh excusez moi Professeur McGonagall je vous avais oublié.

Holà Serdaigle s'approche des buts de Gryffondor ! une épreuve pour Ron vas y Ron! Bloque ! Le tir est parti... Bien joué quel gardien ! Alors que Ron en était tombé de son balais et de par son geste en avait profité pour donner un grand coup de pied dans le souaffle.

La balle de l'autre coté Neville pour Hermione qui effectue une magnifique feinte de Porskoff et évite Lovegood elle passe à Giny qui fonce vers les buts ! Elle tire ! Oh quel dommage c'est bloqué aussi

Harry de son coté venait d'apercevoir devant lui une légère traînée dorée il poussa à fond l'accélération de son balais et distança de cette manière un peu Cho mais ne put rester constant afin de pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait. Le vif d'or filait juste devant lui mais il allait si vite et changeait de direction si souvent qu'il était très difficile de le suivre. Il tendit cependant désespérément le bras dans l'espoir de pouvoir le toucher. Il vit soudain Cho réapparaître en dessous de lui elle voulait tenter de lui rafler la petite balle en passant par dessous et remontant au dernier moment juste sous son nez. Il accéléra de nouveau à fond et passa devant le vif d'or il comptait profiter du fait qu'il se trouvait devant pour tomber dessus et le prendre à son compte.

Il amorça sa descente en piqué tout en prenant compte des agissements de la petite Serdaigle en dessous et son système s'avéra payant il réussit à ravir le vif d'or tout en évitant au tout dernier moment la joueuse adverse et se stabilisa le poing levé. Mais un cognard lancé des gradins le prit en chasse en voyant cela Fred et Georges foncèrent dans sa direction et renvoyèrent la balle noire ailleurs mais elle revint à la charge. Bien entendu il n'avait pas à chercher très loin le responsable de cette « plaisanterie » car dans les gradins on voyait un Malfoy hilare. Harry parvint tout de même à se poser avec l'aide des jumeaux puis sorti sa baguette et fit disparaître le cognard fou après quoi il parti à la recherche de Malfoy. Mais ce dernier avait déjà pris la fuite et avait déjà réussi à gagner les compartiments des Serpentards. Harry abandonna alors la poursuite se disant qu'il l'aurait bien à un autre moment. Il retourna avec l'équipe de Gryffondor fêter la victoire. Il arriva dans la Grande Salle ou toute l'équipe était réuni avec une bouteille de Bièraubeure dan la main, à peine était-il entré que Hermione lui sauta dans les bras et tous les autres lui serrèrent la main. Il fut ensuite porté en triomphe jusque devant le Professeur McGonagall qui le félicita et le remercia.

Vous allez pouvoir partir en vacances la tête libre Potter.

Oui cela fera du bien des vacances sans Malfoy.

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent très vite et bientôt Harry et Hermione étaient prêt à prendre le Poudlard Express chacun dans des directions différentes. Ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide pour le début du voyage.

On se revoit très vite lui promis Hermione en l'embrassant tendrement.

Je ne veux plus te quitter lui dit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il faudra bien que tu me lâche tout à l'heure...

Non je ne veux plus dit-il en éclatant de rire.

Harry sois raisonnable lui répondit Hermione en rentrant dans la plaisanterie.

Plus jamais! entre deux éclats de rire

Bon d'accord dit elle en se retournant face à lui et en l'embrassant avec fougue.

Son stratagème fonctionna Harry relâcha son étreinte pour lui caresser les cheveux, elle finit son baiser et se dégagea plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Tu vois? Je t'ai eu. Dit elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Tu ne gagneras pas toujours tu sais?

Elle éclata de rire et se rapprocha de lui en lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche.

Je t'aime toi. Quand je te retrouverai dans trois jours je te réserve une surprise...

Il devint soupçonneux et il la regarda avec des yeux pleins de malice.

Qu'est ce que tu peux bien me préparer comme ça?

Tu sais ce que veut dire le mot surprise?

Oui oui mais j'essayais dit-il entre deux rires.

Tu n'en sauras pas plus. Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Ils passèrent ensuite leur temps à discuter et s'embrasser de temps en temps. Le train arrivait.

Au fait qui vient te chercher à la gare?

Les professeurs Lupin et Maugrey.

et vous allez comment à Square Grimmaurd?

Alors ça je ne le sais pas encore.

Ce serait bien que tu viennes voir mes parents quelques minutes avant que l'on se sépare car depuis la dernière fois ils ont été obligés de déménager en catastrophe pour éviter une nouvelle attaque de Mangemorts. En plus ça leur ferait plaisir de te voir.

Ça me pose pas de soucis.

Le train entrait en gare de KingKross Lupin et Maugrey étaient déjà sur le quai avec leurs habits moldus. Il y avait aussi... Lucius Malfoy qui visiblement venait chercher Drago. En descendant du train Harry et Hermione gardèrent un œil sur lui tout en laissant une main sur leur baguette magique au cas ou. Puis ils virent que la gare étaient en fait envahis par les Mangemorts habilement dissimulés. Ils réussirent cependant à rejoindre leurs Professeurs a qui ils firent part de leurs inquiétudes. Ceux ci durent se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils avaient sans doute été suivis. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie avec les parents d'Hermione arrivés peu après. Ils arrivaient à la sortie quand le combat éclata. Les Mangemorts étaient une bonne dizaine Maugrey décida d'aller chercher du renfort, Lupin Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent seuls avec chacun trois adversaires sauf Lupin qui en avait quatre. Le combat fut de courte durée car l'objectif des partisans de Voldemort était en fait d'enlever Harry. Ils commencèrent par occuper le mieux possible Hermione et Lupin puis un autre se glissa derrière Harry occupé par un autre Mangemort et l'agrippant par les épaules transplana avec lui. Au même moment Maugrey revint avec Dumbledore et d'autre, mais ne purent qu'assister impuissants à l'événement. Bientôt Harry se releva sur un sol dur et froid avec un fauteuil tourné de dos à lui et Lord Voldemort s'y trouvait avec son serpent domestique à ses cotés.

Vois tu Niagini voici ton repas de ce soir...

Le serpent sifflait et regardait son maître avec avidité.

Mais avant que tu puisse t'en repaître je vais m'amuser un peu avec lui pour bien prouver qui est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

Il se leva alors et ses yeux rouges se posèrent alors sur Harry.

Hé bien Harry Potter, es tu prêt à disputer le dernier duel de ta misérable et insupportable vie? Cette fois je ne te ferais pas de cadeaux.

Non Tom c'est ce qui te trompe je ne vais pas encore mourir cette fois-ci.

Voldemort éclata alors d'un grand rire perçant.

Et qu'espère tu faire contre moi avec tes talents d'avorton?

Je suis moins faible et chétif que tu ne le pense Tom, et surtout moi je possède une puissance que toi tu ne pourra jamais avoir.

Et tu veux bien me dire ce que c'est? Avec un air sarcastique.

L'amour ; le fait d'être aimé de quelqu'un c'est une chose qui peut rendre plus fort que tu ne le crois.

Pendant le même temps il envoyait un message télépathique à Hermione pour lui indiquer ou il se trouvait et il gagnait du temps afin d'être le plus précis possible.

Et c'est avec cela que tu compte me vaincre moi Lord Voldemort ? Je te signale que c'est déjà ce qu'a tenté ta mère et ça n'a pas été couronné de succès... Il le regardait avec un sourire et les deux fentes qu'il avait pour yeux le fixait tel des rasoirs.

Ma mère était déjà accablée par la perte de mon père et de plus elle n'avait pas les pouvoir dont je dispose je ne suis pas n'importe qui Tom, mes parents m'ont transmis un héritage de plus nous ne pouvons pas nous battre sinon nos baguettes vont de nouveau rentrer en connexion comme la dernière fois.

Hé bien on va voir cela tout de suite car tu commence à m'énerver. _Endoloris!_

_Contra-Endoloris!_

_Expélliarmus!_

La baguette de Harry sauta de sa main et tomba hors de portée.

Ton compte est bon Potter !_ Avada Kédavra!_

Harry fit alors apparaître son bouclier vert et cette fois il parvint à concentrer l'énergie dans sa main et à relancer le tout vers Voldemort il se passa alors un phénomène qui fit écarquiller les yeux au Seigneur des Ténèbres comme le priori incantatem deux années auparavant, les deux rayons se percutèrent et créèrent une lumière aveuglante ; soudain le rayon de Harry pris la forme d'un cerf et d'un coup de bois bien placé envoya le sort de Voldemort s'écrasa un peu plus loin contre un mur puis disparu.

Comment as tu pu faire cela? Dit Voldemort d'une voix sifflante.

Je t'avais prévenu Tom.

Les deux adversaires ne bougeaient plus et s'observaient cherchant chacun une occasion. Profitant de ce répit Harry avait repris sa connexion télépathique avec Hermione et faisait tous les efforts qu'il pouvait pour être le plus précis possible sans pour autant éveiller l'attention de son ennemi.

Bien tu vas donc m'obliger à employer les grands moyens Potter repris le Seigneur des Ténèbres en garde!

Il lança un nouveau rayon de couleur verte sur Harry qui cette fois ne put rien faire d'autre que de se jeter de coté pour l'éviter. Voldemort disparu alors et se rematérialisa dans le dos de Harry pour lui jeter un maléfice d'entrave Harry se trouva projeté et retomba lourdement. Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de se relever et regarder ou se trouvait à nouveau le mage noir celui-ci fit apparaître un éclair de couleur rouge et Harry se trouva immobilisé sur le sol incapable de bouger le petit doigt. Voldemort s'approcha de lui le sourire au lèvres.

Hé bien Potter, on dirait que ta route s'arrête ici. Mais avant de te tuer pour de bon je vais m'amuser un peu ça te dérange pas trop? Dit-il avec un air sarcastique. Bien _Endoloris!_

De nouveau Harry senti ses entrailles de disloquer et son cerveau prêt à exploser bien qu'immobilisé il pouvait encore parler. Il se mit a hurler il n'avait alors plus qu'une envie : que Voldemort en finisse le plus rapidement possible avec lui ses yeux rempli de larmes qui tombaient en flaque sur le sol. Soudain la douleur s'arrêta et la voix de Voldemort se fit de nouveau entendre.

Bon Potter il est temps d'en finir _Avada Kédavra!_

_Enervatum!_

Harry se sentit soudain libéré du maléfice de stupéfaction et se détourna de la trajectoire du rayon mortel.

Quoi? Comment? Qui a osé? Fit Voldemort blanc de fureur. Et regardant autour de la pièce il finit par voir. ENCORE TOI?

Vêtu d'une robe bleue constellée d'étoiles dorée ses cheveux et sa barbe au vent le visage pâle de fureur les traits et les rides tendus la baguette encore tendue en avant, Albus Dumbledore venait d'apparaître dans l'ombre accompagné des Professeur Rogue et Lupin ainsi que Hermione. En le voyant les Mangemorts prirent aussitôt la fuite sauf Bellatrix Lestrange et Malefoy.

Bonsoir Tom fit Dumbledore on dirait que l'on arrive juste à temps. Harry bien qu'encore endoloris parvint à relever la tête pour faire un clin d'œil à Hermione. Voldemort eut un sourire mauvais.

Potter tu vas avoir la douleur de voir ta chère sang-de-bourbe mourir ce soir! Quant à vous autre en s'adressant aux Mangemorts occupez vous des autres et faîtes bien souffrir ce sale traître en posant son regard sur Rogue. Il tendit ensuite sa baguette sur Hermione et dit _Avada Kédavra!_

Mais une nouvelle fois avec l'énergie du désespoir, Harry relança son contresort à la poursuite du sort mortel qui fut une nouvelle fois dévié puis il se précipita comme il le put au coté de sa petite amie couvert par Dumbledore.

Pendant ce temps, le combat faisait rage entre les membres de l'ordre et les Mangemorts, Lupin avait réussi à immobiliser Malfoy et il s'était allié à Rogue pour combattre Bellatrix.

Cependant Voldemort voyant que son entreprise tournait mal dit à ses deux acolytes qu'il était temps de partir et transplana.

Une fois revenu à la gare Harry, Hermione et ses parents, Lupin et Maugrey prirent le chemin de Square Grimmaurd.

Pourquoi as tu suivi Dumbledore tout à l'heure? demanda Harry à Hermione en chemin.

Lors de ton combat j'ai entendu dans ma tête tes hurlements lorsque Voldemort te torturais je voulais juste m'assurer comment tu allais. En tout cas Harry j'ai pu voir que tu contrôle de mieux en mieux ton héritage ce que tu as fais tout à l'heure était sensationnel.

Bah avant ce soir je ne savais pas moi même que j'en était capable c'est en combattant que je m'en suis rendu compte. En fait c'est venu presque naturellement.

Lupin intervint alors.

Néanmoins Harry tu es la première personne que j'ai vu contrecarrer un Avada Kédavra ce sera déterminant pour la suite quand tu contrôlera tout cela encore mieux. Mais il faut que tu continu avec Dumbledore et cela avec ardeur quitte peut être à travailler un peu moins certaines autre matières.

Les potions par exemple?

Les trois autres sorciers éclatèrent de rire.

Ils arrivèrent à destination, d'apparence extérieur la maison n'avait pas vraiment changée, mais quand ils rentrèrent ce fut le choc. Dumbledore avait complètement rénové il en avait même changé jusqu'aux tableaux. Maintenant des toiles de James et Lily ornaient les murs, et celui de Mrs Black avait disparu, Harry ne put retenir ses larmes en voyant enfin le visage de ses parents en grandeurs natures et de façon permanente. Hermione se tenait à ses cotés et lui tenait la main en signe de soutient. Dumbledore apparut un peu plus tard. Il eut une petite discussion avec Harry.

Je gardais ces tableaux depuis des années déjà mais je t'en avais jamais parlé car je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir. Mais maintenant que tu es plus âgé et surtout plus mûr mentalement j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée. Bien sur tu connais le principe ce ne sont pas vraiment tes parents mais cela peut te donner déjà quelques idées de qui ils étaient vraiment et pas seulement ce que tu as pu voir dans les bribes de tes rêves.

Mais dites moi Professeur, je voudrais vous parler un peu du combat que j'ai dut de nouveau livrer à Voldemort.

Je t'écoutes Harry que veux tu savoir?

Ces contresorts que j'ai lancés tout à l'heure, c'était étrange car tout s'est fait si spontanément et naturellement...

Tu commence à savoir contrôler ce que tes parents t'ont légués Harry cette puissance te sera très utile, pour la suite je peux pas trop t'en parler maintenant tu dois continuer à t'exercer. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que cela vient de ta constellation de naissance ainsi que le sort que t'a jeté ta mère juste avant de mourir. Je t'expliquerais tout cela plus en détail quand on en sera plus avancé dans l'apprentissage.

Plus tard Harry dit au revoir à sa petite amie et ses parents qui repartaient chez eux.

On se revoit dans deux jours mon chéri lui glissa Hermione

Au revoir Harry et porte toi bien lui dit Mrs Granger.

Mr Granger lui serra la main avec un signe de tête compatissant.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent Harry resta beaucoup à réfléchir sur sa destiné et à discuter avec ses Professeurs de ce qu'ils pensaient de ses réflexions.

Hermione revint le matin du troisième jour et Harry pensa que ce serait le bon moment de lui parler de la prophétie qu'il avait apprit l'année d'avant.

Durant le cours de la soirée il la prit à part pour avoir une discussion.

Hermione dis moi est ce que tu tiens à moi?

Plus que tout au monde.

Il faut que je te parle d'une chose que je gardais pour moi jusque la. Je l'ai apprise à la fin de l'année dernière mais fais moi la promesse de ne pas en parler pour le moment.

Bien sur vas y dis moi tout.

Après le combat entre le Professeur Dumbledore et Voldemort au département des mystères, j'ai été renvoyé à Poudlard et le Professeur Dumbledore m'a alors expliqué ce que renfermait la prophétie que j'ai prise sur l'étagère l'an passé.

Hermione écoutait tout en réfléchissant elle lui fit signe de continuer.

En fait c'est assez simple il se trouve qu'il n'y ai que moi qui puisse tuer Voldemort personne d'autre ne le peut donc pour moi c'est soit devenir obligatoirement meurtrier... ou victime.

C'est donc cela que tu as depuis le début de l'année à t'esquiver et rester seul.

Voilà tu as tout compris.

Effectivement oui je comprends. Elle resta interdite un petit moment, puis elle le pris dans ses bras « mais tu sais que tu peux toujours me dire quand ça ne va pas. Tu as besoin de te confier à quelqu'un c'est un lourd fardeau que tu portes. »

Il éclata en sanglots et se blottit contre elle.

Je sais pas si je vais y arriver Mione. Et je sais même pas si je vais en ressortir indemne.

Bien sur que si voyons, je serais à tes cotés si tu dois le tuer nous le tuerons ensemble comme cela tu n'auras pas à le porter seul.

Tu m'es tellement indispensable toi tu as toujours une solution à tout. Mais je ne peux arrêter de penser si jamais j'y arrivais pas qui pourrait s'opposer à lui? Même Dumbledore ne peut pas rivaliser avec lui.

Tu y arriveras ! Tu lui doit le meurtre de tes parents ainsi que certains de tes amis, pense à Cédric par exemple c'est une excellente source de motivation.

Harry arrêta alors de pleurer et son regard changea.

C'est vrai tu as raison. Peux tu rester ici ce soir?

Cela ne me pose aucun problème.

Ils se couchèrent ensuite rapidement, leur corps ne firent qu'un et ce fut la dernière de leur nuit d'enfant.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Les vacances de Février.**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Harry et Hermione furent plus proches et plus complices que jamais. Ron et les autres arrivèrent quatre jours plus tard accompagnés des Professeurs Rogue et McGonagall.

Harry et Hermione sortaient souvent au clair de lune pour faire des promenades dans la campagne et s'arrêter de temps en temps pour regarder les étoiles et la lune. Il y avait une foret avec une petite mare au bord de laquelle ils aimaient aller régulièrement ou ils écoutaient le chant des grenouilles en période de ponte et les jours commençaient à devenir plus doux.

Harry peux tu me faire une promesse ?

Tout ce que tu voudra ma loutre.

Jure moi que l'on ne se quittera plus jamais.

Il s'arrêta et la regarda droit dans les yeux puis l'embrassa tout en y mettant le maximum de tendresse qu'il pouvait puis la regarda tout sourire.

Ça te suffit comme preuve ?

Oh toi! Dit-elle en se collant à lui.

Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie, je n'ai pas l'intention de te perdre crois moi.

Ils arrivaient à la maison Ron, Fred et Georges étaient devant sur la table de jardin en train de jouer à la bataille explosive.

Alors vous deux la promenade a été bonne? Fit Ron en les voyant.

Merveilleuse ! répondit Hermione rêveuse.

C'était mieux qu'avec Vicky?

Comment oses tu parler de lui?

Je sais pas... Je trouve que tu l'oublie un peu vite tout de même.

En entendant les propos les deux jumeaux prirent le chemin de la maison en laissant a consigne à Ron de ne pas en finir en slip. Celui-ci fit la sourde oreille plus interessé par la cinglante réplique à venir.

Déjà nous n'avons jamais été que amis avec Victor et puis cette relation ne te concerne en rien! De plus ce que j'éprouve pour Harry est totalement différent ; Victor et moi nous n'avons jamais été liés et je ne l'ai jamais aimé comme j'aime Harry donc arrête de parler de lui de cette manière!

Et moi alors je peux savoir pour quoi je compte?

Oh Ron mais quand est ce que tu apprendra à être un peu mâture et ne pas penser tout le temps à ta petite personne?

Tu réponds jamais aux questions que l'on te pose?

Que vient faire cette question içi? Ou veux tu en venir?

Simplement que cela fait un moment que je t'envoyais des signaux contrairement à Harry alors pourquoi lui?

Oh je vois ! Cela confirme ce que je te disais un peu avant. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais en ce moment?

Oui je te demande des comptes comme tu le vois.

Non moi j'appelle cela une pure crise de jalousie. De plus sur un sujet que tu ne pourras jamais régler de la sorte.

Ron se leva alors et parti en flèche vers les parties supérieures de la maison et on entendit une porte claquer.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda Fred

Oh c'est rien il a juste besoin de cuver sa jalousie, il ira beaucoup mieux dans quelques jours. répondit son jumeau qui avait suivi les faits de loin.

Harry quant à lui avait entamé une discussion avec les Professeurs McGonagall et Lupin sur les animagus, il semblait bien s'amuser, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit une Hermione furibonde entrer et s'installer en fond de salle dans un fauteuil à coté du Professeur Maugrey. Il alla voir ce qu'il se passait mais bien vite il comprit, car il avait aussi vu Ron peu avant, il avait bien essayé de l'arrêter mais était resté impuissant.

Peux tu me laisser seule un moment j'ai besoin d'évacuer et j'ai pas envie de te faire supporter mes mauvaises ardeurs.

Comme tu voudras mais si tu as besoin hésite pas...

Elle lui répondit par un signe approbatif de la tête et se renfrogna sans rien ajouter.

La mauvaise humeur d'Hermione dura toute soirée et Ron ne sortit plus de sa chambre. Hermione faisait d'ailleurs maintenant chambre commune avec Harry car le lendemain Luna à la demande de Ron arrivait le lendemain et il fallait de la place. La soirée avançait, Fred et Georges se tenaient dans un coin à mettre au point leur dernière invention. Harry se reposait dans un coin de la pièce et observait les gens tout en jetant des regards inquiets de temps en temps vers sa petite amie qui restait impénétrable ; cependant il savait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir mais ne voulait pas brusquer les choses et préférait laisser faire et attendre que les choses soient plus abordables. Il se leva ensuite pour aller se coucher car il tombait de sommeil, il salua tout le monde et embrassa sa petite amie ; une vingtaine de minutes plus tard il vit Hermione entrer dans la pièce, elle se changea rapidement et lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait pas vraiment envie de parler. Elle se blottit dans le creux de son aisselle et s'endormit rapidement, Harry lui resta un peu éveillé car il réfléchissait à l'avenir et aux dernières paroles de Dumbledore sur les constellations.

Le lendemain Harry fut réveillé par un petit courant d'air frais et un rayon de soleil qui lui faisait de l'œil, il sentit aussi quelqu'un au dessus de lui qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Il entrouvrit les yeux et découvrit Hermione.

Bonjour Mione. dit-il dans un sourire encore pâteux.

Bonjour mon chéri. Tu as bien dormi ?

C'est surtout le réveil qui est agréable.

Elle rit de son petit rire cristallin et l'embrassa.

En plus tu n'as pas tout vu... dit elle en se mettant à califourchon sur lui par dessus les couvertures.

Comment ça ?

Dix minutes plus tard on entendit frapper à la porte et Dumbledore suivit de McGonagall entra un plateau dans les mains.

Bonjour Harry. dit-il en posant le plateau à coté de lui avec un sourire bienveillant. Tu as vraiment une petite amie fort attentive de ton ego tu nous en voit impressionnés, McGonagall regardait la scène sans rien dire mais avec un grand sourire qui en disait long.

C'est elle qui a eu l'idée ce matin repris Dumbledore elle voulait te faire la surprise.

Eh bien c'est réussi ! dit-il d'une voix encore endormie et se mettant sur son séant.

Nous allons vous laisser seuls, j'aimerais vous voir un peu quand vous aurez fini s'il vous plaît nous aurons des choses importantes à nous dire.

Bien Professeur.

Pendant que les deux jeunes prenait leur petit déjeuner les différents Professeur étaient en grande discussion.

Croyez vous qu'il soit une bonne idée de leur parler déjà de l'Uchtenstein Dumbledore ? On pourrait peut être attendre un peu non ?

Je ne leur dirais pas tout Minerva, simplement de quoi il s'agit et à quoi cela sert mais effectivement je ne leur dirait pas encore qu'ils devront m'y accompagner après leur dernier combat contre Voldemort. Mais il faut commencer néanmoins à les préparer, ils vont devoir traverser de terribles épreuves dans lesquelles nous pourront les assister du mieux que nous pourront mais pas faire à leur place, il faut bien voir qu'en eux réside notre unique chance pour que le monde des sorciers puissent traverser cette guerre.

Malgré cela ils vont quand même se poser des questions, et ils vont sans doute chercher à en savoir plus c'est normal pour un adolescent.

Effectivement Alastor mais je vais tâcher d'être le plus précis possible.

Croyez vous pas que j'ai mon mot à dire tout de même? En quelque sorte Harry est mon fils adoptif maintenant que les Dursley ne sont plus en mesure d'assurer la tâche.

Que voulez vous ajouter Molly ?

Eh bien je me demandais pourquoi il est impératif que ces deux enfants disparaissent de notre monde une fois Voldemort vaincu ?

Tout simplement d'une part parce que Harry garde la cicatrice de Voldemort dans le front et que tant que Harry reste Voldemort peut réapparaître car il a laissé une partie de lui dans le corps même de Harry. D'autre part je ne me sens pas de la cruauté de les séparer ils sont si bien ensemble... Et Hermione est très impliquée dans cette affaire dorénavant.

Qu'allez vous dire à ses parents ?

Dorianne et Antoine sont au courant figurez vous bien que cela les attriste profondément je puis vous l'assurer car pour eux c'est perdre leur fille pour toujours ils ont d'ailleurs insister beaucoup pour venir nous voir à notre départ.

Il faudra cependant les protéger d'ici la car Voldemort sait maintenant qui ils sont.

J'ai des agents pour cette tâche...

Lupin et Rogue suivaient les débats sans bruit quand on entendit frapper timidement à la porte.

Entrez ! fit Dumbledore d'une voix forte.

Bonjour Professeurs fit Hermione

Par la barde de Merlin dit Harry en plaisantant j'ai l'impression de nouveau de me trouver devant le Magenmagot. Ce qui fit rire l'assistance.

Bon trêve de plaisanteries je vous ai demander de venir car nous avons des révélations à vous faire sur les sorciers. Bien avez vous une idée de ce qu'est l'Uchtenstein ?

J'ai déjà entendu parler dit Hermione mais mes connaissances dessus sont assez limitées c'est pas une sorte de paradis pour sorciers ?

Oui je me doutais bien que tu aurais quelques idées sur la question à force du temps passé à la bibliothèque. Dit Dumbledore d'un ton amusé. Disons que c'est un peu plus compliqué que cela, l'Uchtenstein est le lieu ou se retrouve les sorciers bénéfiques après leur vie dans notre monde s'ils ne sont pas assassinés entre temps sinon ils suivent le cours normal de tout être vivant.

Donc ce sont plutôt de vieux sorciers qui s'y trouvent donc...

Justement pas forcément, car pour y rentrer, il faut soit avoir déjà vécu un certain nombre d'années dans ce monde soit avoir une particularité irréversible qui pourrait perturber l'harmonie. Et ça un sorcier de tout âge pourrait l'avoir.

J'ai une question alors.

Oui Harry ?

Qu'arrive t-il aux sorciers du type de Voldemort ?

C'est une très bonne question. Soit ils sont éliminés et rejoignent le commun des mortels ce qui est le cas le plus courant mais Voldemort lui fait office d'exception.

Pourquoi cela ?

Tout simplement parce qu'il est à demi immortel, et que seul une personne parmi nous a le pourvoir de le détruire à tout jamais. Mais je ne puis t'en dire plus car pour le moment je n'en ai pas encore le droit.

Vous me faîtes encore des cachotteries ?

C'est pour ton bien Harry.

L'ANNEE DERNIERE AUSSI ! VOUS M'AVEZ SORTI LE MEME DISCOURS SUR LE FAIT QUE VOUS ME PARLIEZ PAS. QU'Y A T-IL ENCORE QUE NE DEVRAIS PAS SAVOIR? COMBIEN DE TEMPS ALLEZ VOUS ENCORE METTRE AVANT DE ME L'AVOUER ? 5 ANS? 10 ANS ? JE NE SUPPORTE PLUS QUE L'ON ME FASSE DES MESSES BASSES ! QUI EST LE PLUS IMPLIQUE DANS LA DESTRUCTION DE VOLDEMORT ? VOUS OU MOI ?

ALLEZ VOUS VOUS CALMER POTTER ? LE DIRECTEUR SAIT MIEUX QUE VOUS CE QUI VOUS ATTENDS DONC AYEZ L'OBLIGEANCE DE LE LAISSER TERMINER. Rugit Rogue.

QUI ETES VOUS VOUS POUR ME PARLER AINSI ? IL ME SEMBLE QUE VOUS SOYEZ LE MOINS BIEN PLACE VU QUE VOUS AVEZ VOUS MEME FAIT PARTI DES MANGEMORTS !

CELA NE VOUS REGARDE EN RIEN ! J'AVAIS MES RAISONS ET SI VOUS LES CONNAISSIEZ VOUS CHANGERIEZ SANS DOUTE D'AVIS !

Harry saisi ensuite sa chaise et quitta violemment la salle. Hermione était encore toute tremblante de la soudaine colère de Harry. Une main lui prit doucement le bras.

Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione lui dit Dumbledore, Harry à encore du mal avec sa conscience et c'est justement cela que je voudrais qu'il travaille. Viens il faut que je te parle de certains événements le concernant mais je te demanderais de ne pas lui en faire part pour le moment.

Il fit sortir tout le monde et mit sa pensine sur la table.

Allons-y fit-elle d'une voix encore mal assurée.

Bien je suppose que Harry a dut te parler de la prophétie ?

Oui il n'y a qu'a moi qu'il en ai parlé.

Cela vaut mieux ainsi. Je vais tout te dire sur celle-ci dans les moindres détails c'est capital maintenant que tu sois aussi informée que lui car vu le rôle que tu joue sur lui. Voici, c'est le Professeur Trealawney qui est à l'origine de celle-ci.

J'ai toujours cru qu'elle inventait ses sois disant discours...

Tu te trompe lourdement, c'est un devin de talent qui a toute ma confiance. Cette prophétie m'a été faîte il y a des années.

Il prit sa baguette l'appliquât sur sa tempe et en fit sortir ses pensées qu'il mit sur la pensine. Hermione le regarda bouche bée.

J'avais déjà eu la connaissance des ces objets mais j'en avais jamais vu réellement.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil pendant que l'image prenait forme, le Professeur Trealawney apparaissait et de sa voix grave et rauque prononça la prophétie :

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres approche. Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois. Et le Seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des ténèbres ignore. Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois._

Hermione réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et remettait les choses en ordre.

Donc si je comprends bien Harry aurait donc un pouvoir inconnu de Voldemort qui serait en occurrence sa puissance conférée par le cerf, et par conséquent le seul à pouvoir le vaincre ?

C'est tout à fait cela mais seulement il y a des choses que l'on est peu à savoir, même pas Harry pourtant il le porte en lui. Voldemort en faisant cette cicatrice à Harry lorsqu'il avait 4 ans lui a aussi transmit une partie de lui en s'assurant ainsi l'immortalité au cas ou Harry parviendrait à le vaincre. C'est la raison pour laquelle Harry devra me suivre à l'Uchtenstein une fois ce combat terminé.

Et moi ? Je ne veux pas quitter Harry pour autant.

Je m'attendais à cette réaction. Si tu es prête tu pourras venir avec nous. J'ai avertis tes parents de cette éventualité. Ils en sont évidemment très tristes mais c'est à toi maintenant de prendre cette décision tu es parfaitement libre.

Elle réfléchit assez longuement puis prit une profonde inspiration et parla.

Je viendrai avec vous, même si ça me coûte de quitter ainsi mes parents mais mon bonheur est avec Harry. De plus j'avais déjà pris aussi l'initiative d'aider Harry dans son combat contre Voldemort, je voudrais l'aider pour qu'il n'ai pas seul le meurtre sur la conscience.

Voici un acte noble. C'est une lourde décision que tu viens de prendre peut être est-elle un peu prématurée... Bien que de toute façon je pensais qu'il en était mieux ainsi.

Non non je suis sûre de moi.

Dans ce cas voilà qui règle la question. Tes parents ont insisté pour venir nous voir avant notre départ. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux entre temps, j'ai des agents qui s'occupent de leur protection.

Excusez moi Professeur, Harry m'envoie un message télépathique...

Qu'as tu répondu ?

Que j'arrivais dès que possible.

Bien de toute façon je vais te libérer, tu sais ce qu'il te fallait savoir.

Entre temps Luna était arrivée, Ron était enfin sortit de sa chambre et avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Cependant quand Hermione passa dans la pièce pour aller rejoindre Harry il lui jeta un regard noir.

Une fois revenue, elle trouva Harry en pleine méditation. Elle s'étendit à coté de lui sans rien dire. Harry et Hermione aimaient beaucoup ces moments de solitude un peu à l'écart des autres car ils n'aimaient pas tellement s'afficher en public et Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter les groupes. Il cherchait beaucoup le silence, et Hermione cherchait à l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait, dans ces moments cela lui donnait souvent l'occasion de lire les livres qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque de Poudlard avant les vacances. De plus cela leur faisait des moment d'intimité, leur relation avait pris vraiment pour l'un et l'autre une place capitale. Le lien invisible qui les unissait se resserrait un peu chaque jour. Harry ouvrit un œil et pensa tout haut :

J'ai mal agis tout à l'heure... Je me suis laissé emporté.

En tout cas tu m'as fait peur c'était si soudain.

Oui je comprends et je m'excuse.

Mais en fait j'ai pas trop compris ta réaction. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Cela remonte à l'année dernière quand j'ai eu cet entretien avec le Professeur Dumbledore après la mort de Sirius. J'étais furieux et à ce moment j'en voulais à la terre entière... Il a alors tenté de m'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé ce pourquoi il ne me parlait pas et essayait au maximum de m'éviter.

En fait, lui il savait que Voldemort essayait de prendre partie du fait qu'il puisse entrer dans mon esprit pour m'y imposer des visions du département des mystères. De ce fait, il avait peur aussi que par mon intermédiaire Voldemort puisse aussi l'espionner donc il m'évitait le mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais il m'a ensuite dit que c'était une erreur de sa part car au lieu de demander à Rogue de m'apprendre l'Occlumencie l'an passé il aurait peut être mieux fait de le faire lui même mais il avait toujours peur de ce que Voldemort pouvait en tirer.

Oui je comprends continu.

Mais moi j'étais dans une telle tristesse et une telle fureur à ce moment que j'écoutais que d'une oreille jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à me parler de la prophétie et tout ce que tu sais déjà. Tout à l'heure quand je me suis aperçu qu'il me cachait de nouveau des choses j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter mais j'avais tort. Il me manque encore un peu de sagesse.

Je suis contente que tu le prenne comme cela.

Tu lis quoi la ? Dit-il en se redressant un peu.

Elle eu un sourire en coin et lui montra la couverture, il fit la grimace :

Herbes et Potions ? Tu as vraiment des lectures bizarres... il regarda un peu plus la page sur laquelle sa petite amie était plongée. Les philtres d'amour? Mais tu en es un à toi toute seule pourquoi lis-tu cela ?

Elle devint rouge pivoine avant de l'embrasser brièvement.

Je te rappelle que nous avons une interrogation dessus à la rentrée.

Mais les vacances sont à peine commencées... Profites de la vie! Enfin tu fais comme tu veux. Ou bien as tu peur que je m'en aille et tu cherches un moyen pour l'éviter ? Rajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Oh tu es bête répondit-elle en lui mettant un coup d'oreiller sur la tête qui lui en fit tomber ses lunettes.

Tu veux jouer à ça ? Dit-il en prenant le polochon.

S'en suivit un pugilat sans nom, ils firent tant de bruit, qu'a un moment il virent porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir et la tête de Ron suivit de près par Luna apparut pour leur demandé si tout allait bien. Harry avait encore son polochon bien serré entre ses deux mains et Hermione avait récupéré les deux oreillers pour massues. Des plumes voletaient un peu partout dans la pièce, Harry avait les lunettes encore sur le nez mais complètement de travers et les cheveux encore plus en désordre que d'habitude quant à Hermione ses cheveux n'étaient plus que broussailles qui lui tombaient un peu partout sur la tête sous lesquelles on ne distinguait même plus les yeux.

Vous voulez jouer avec nous dit-elle gaiement ?

Non mais c'est pour vous prévenir que l'on va bientôt manger et que les adultes trouvent que vous faites un peu trop de bruit.

Nous ? Fit Harry d'un air faussement étonné. Bon on arrive le temps de se changer un un peu.

Après une rapide toilette, les deux tourtereaux rejoignirent les autres ; Harry observait Ron et Luna et trouvait qu'ils étaient de plus en plus complices. Il profita d'une absence de cette dernière pour s'approcher de son meilleur amis et lui donner un coup de coude :

Eh bien elle a l'aire de vraiment te plaire la petite Lovegood.

Oui c'est vrai avoua Ron en devenant écarlate quand on la connaît bien c'est une fille géniale.

Tu vois je te l'avais dit...

Eh Harry on se fait un Quidditch cet après midi? Demanda Georges.

Si vous voulez.

Gryffondor devait affronter Serpentard, Harry avait emprunté un nécessaire avec toutes les balles pour pouvoir s'entraîner pendant les vacances. Ron et lui voulait que tout le monde reste en forme pour écraser Malfoy. Harry ne pouvait se faire à l'idée de perdre contre son pire ennemi à l'école. Il avait toujours pas pardonné le dernier coup en traître dont Hermione avait été victime lors du dernier match entre les deux équipes, et espérait bien régler ses comptes.

faites bien attention à ce que les cognards ne s'envolent pas trop loin ! fit rappeler Mrs Weasley

Ne t'en fais pas maman ça c'est notre travaille répondirent Fred et Georges en cœur.

Justement c'est bien ce qu'il me fait peur...

Il faudra que tu vienne nous voir à un match une fois.

Oui hé bien je viendrais pour la finale à la fin de l'année avec votre père et Charlie.

Woho Harry ! Tu vas pouvoir faire la connaissance de notre frère aîné, et autre grand attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor il faudra que tu te surpasse ce jour la.

Je ferais de mon mieux.

Harry aperçut ensuite Dumbledore et alla le voir pour s'excuser de sa conduite du matin.

Ce n'est pas grave Harry je comprends que par moment tu puisse être un peu nerveux. Heu au fait demain soir nous continuerons nos cours d'Occlumencie fais en part à Hermione. J'aimerais vous voir ici à 18h demain.

Cela ne pose pas de problème, à demain Professeur.

Bon alors l'équipe, tout le monde est prêt et prête?

Un oui générale lui fut répondu et ils sortirent d'un pas décidé.

Les jours qui suivirent furent calmes et se ressemblaient beaucoup de l'un sur l'autre, cependant Harry ne ressentait en rien de l'ennuie, il avait la présence de sa petite amie et celle de ses amis et cela lui suffisait amplement. Il appréciait ces jours ou il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait avec Hermione et depuis l'arrivée de Luna, la rivalité entre ses deux meilleurs amis se ressentait moins. Ron paraissait lui même plus heureux aussi, Harry l'avait que rarement vu de la sorte. Il passait son temps à faire le pitre et sortir des farces. Par la même occasion lui et ses frères semblaient aussi plus complices qu'à l'habitude. Fred et Georges ne manquaient pas une occasion de se faire remarquer grand désarrois de leur mère, malheureusement pour elle, peu de monde semblait s'ennuyer de leur incessantes inventions plus loufoques les unes que les autres. La dernière c'était des bonbons qui faisait changer la tête des gens momentanément en une autre chose plus amusante. Même Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher d'essayer mais comme pour les dragées surprises il n'eut pas de chance et se vit transformé en Malfoy. Le seul qui restait indifférent à tout cela était Rogue, il regardait avec son regard froid et calculateur. Cependant lors du repas du soir une surprise lui avait été préparé un des bonbon surprise avait été glissé dans son repas et au milieu du repas on vit Rogue se transformer en... Ombrage. Toute la table eut un soubresaut de surprise suivit d'un franc éclat de rire.

Dans la soirée Harry put remarquer aussi dans les affaires des jumeaux un magnifique balais qui ressemblait fort à son éclair de tonnerre. Il avança la main pour le voir de plus près mais une autre arrêta la sienne.

Touche pas à ça c'est pour Malfoy, si tu y touchait on ne serait pas prêt de te retrouver.

Et pourquoi donc ?

Ce balais est puissamment enchanté avec de gros maléfices. On va bien rire au prochain match de Quidditch.

Mais ce n'est pas mortel tout de même ?

Nous n'avons pas été jusque la mais cela va nous garantir un bon moment néanmoins.

Comment allez vous vous y prendre pour que Malfoy ne se laisse pas prendre?

On va lui envoyer par hibou sous le nom d'un admirateur inconnu...

Oui je sens que l'on va bien rire au prochain match.

Une dernière chose Harry évite de trop en parler sinon ça va perdre son charme...

Comptez sur moi.

Les vacances battaient leur plein et il restait déjà plus que quatre jours avant la reprise. Hermione n'était pas contente car elle n'avait pas réussi à finir tout ce qu'elle avait emprunté.

C'est pas un drame. lui disait Harry, t'auras l'occasion de venir les lire directement sur place.

Oh évidemment toi tu préfère toujours t'amuser ! Lui reprocha-t-elle énergiquement. Mais la vie n'est pas que du jeu.

Harry ne répondit rien, il connaissait bien le caractère parfois un peu ombrageux de sa petite amie et surtout son attrait sur la soif de connaissance ; il préférait ne pas chercher querelle la dessus car cela ne servait à rien juste qu'à envenimer les choses. Leur relation marchait surtout sur la confiance de l'un envers l'autre, et chacun connaissait par cœur le tempérament de l'autre cela leur permettait de se prévoir mutuellement. De plus, Harry avait acquit une grande maîtrise de lui même avec son entraînement depuis le début de l'année, et avait quitté ses colères soudaines du style de l'an passé, ce qui lui permettait voir les choses complètement sous un autre angle et de réfléchir davantage. Hermione quant à elle avait toujours eu un esprit plus posé et une plus grande clairvoyance des événement, de plus envers Harry elle avait toujours eu cette volonté de ne pas le froisser qu'elle n'a jamais eu avec Ron.

Le soir venant, après une journée de repos avant les cours qui approchaient, Hermione trouva Harry dans un profond état de transe avec un halo de lumière autour de lui ; elle resta sur le pas de la pièce et ferma la porte.

Harry ça va?

Il répondit par un rapide signe de tête tout en maintenant l'effort, la lumière qui l'entourait vira au vert émeraude puis lentement se concentra dans sa main. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et pris une mine réjouie.

J'ai réussi Mione je sais contrôler l'anti Avada Kédavra.

C'est formidable ! il va falloir l'annoncer au Professeur Dumbledore.

Demain ce soir il est tard.

Oui tu as raison

Elle se changea rapidement et se blottit contre lui.

Ça va toi ? Tu es toute tremblante.

J'ai un peu froid c'est pas grave. Par contre moi je te trouve bien pensif ces temps-ci.

Comment veux tu que je ne le sois pas? L'année vient de commencer et j'ai déjà été confronté trois fois à Voldemort et à chaque rencontre il paraissait de plus en plus puissant. J'ai peur, je sais si mes progrès à moi seront suffisants, je trouve ma progression trop lente et je crains que cela ne suffise pas.

Oui cela se comprend... Mais si tu veux un conseil ne perd pas confiance en tes capacités. Tu es tout à fait capable... et je serais avec toi.

Le lendemain fut consacré à un entraînement de Quidditch avancé, Harry était motivé comme si le match était déjà en train de se jouer, il passait derrière chacun de ses joueurs pour leur donner des conseils et se montrait impartial sur le terrain.

Il devient de plus en plus comme Dubois disait Fred à son frère.

Il veut que vous soyez au meilleur de votre forme quand on jouera la match. lui dit Hermione qui avait tout entendu.

Ron aussi essayait de faire de son mieux pour bloquer le maximum de souaffles qui passaient à sa portée.

Luna pendant ce temps discutait avec les Professeurs qui s'étonnaient de ne pas la voir aussi sur le terrain.

L'entraînement dura ainsi jusqu'à l'heure du midi, après Fred et George rejoignirent Harry.

Pourquoi fais tu tout cela alors que tu sais que Serpentard n'aura pas d'attrapeur pour le prochain match ?

Tout simplement parce que j'en suis capitaine, et puis cela ne fait pas de mal.

Fait attention tu es en train de tourner à la façon Dubois, bientôt tu vas nous faire des discours à chaque début de rencontre, et tu oublieras de manger les jours de match.

Harry éclata de rire.

Non non ne vous en faîtes pas j'en suis pas encore arrivé la mais je ferai attention par la suite.

On te le souhaite bien.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Un nouveau rêve**

Tout était calme sur Square Grimaurd, la nuit est tombée et chacun était parti dans un un sommeil paisible, les grenouilles chantaient de ce cri fluet et musical qu'il en fond dans l'oreille. Harry se voyait seul et fuyant dans un endroit qu'il connaissait bien : la foret interdite de Poudlard. Il arriva ensuite devant le château, il avait un drole de présentiment et des mots résonnaient dans son esprit.

Si tu la quitte maintenant tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

A un tel point que tu finira par disparaître.

Avant même d'avoir accomplit ton acte ultime.

S'en suivra la destruction de ce monde et de tes proches par tes proches.

Il se retrouva ensuite devant le dortoir de Hermione mais une force magique l'empechait de rentrer et une personne apparue au centre de la pièce encapuchonnée, Harry cru d'abord reconnaître Lord Voldemort, il sortit alors sa baguette pour lancer un Finité Incantatem sur le mur invisible mais cela resta sans effet. La personne se retourna alors face à Harry et il reconnu sous la capuche le visage et la tignasse rousse de Ron qui se mit en pleine lumière et se retourna face au lit de Hermione. Celle-ci dans un demi-sommeil s'éveilla et se retrouva face à une baguette magique, elle vit Harry qui essayait vainement d'arrêter son tortionnaire puis une terrible formule fut prononcée :

Avada Kédavra !

Hermione eut juste le temps de se tourner vers Harry et le sort la frappa en pleine poitrine. Elle hurla alors en appelant Harry et retomba et le silence revint.

Les autres filles alertées par le bruit commencèrent à bouger et bientôt il y eut un petit groupe autour du lit d'Hermione. Pansy Parkinson regardait cela avec une mine assez satisfaite.

une sang-de-bourbe en moins

Miss Parkinson vous aurez une retenu et j'enlève cinquante points a Serpentard.

Le Professeur McGonagall venait d'arriver dans le dortoir suivit par Rogue. Le groupe s'écarta laissant le passage.

Mon dieu Miss Granger ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Moi j'ai tout vu Professeur. répondit Harry effondré.

Potter ? Que faîtes vous ici ?

Qu'importe ! par contre j'ai vu toute la scène ! C'est Ronald Weasley le responsable.

Weasley ? Mais il me semblait que c'était votre meilleur ami non ?

Je le croyais aussi jusqu'à aujourd'hui... A moins qu'il n'ai agit sous impérium...

Cela il faudra le prouver plus tard. Pour l'heure retournez dans votre dortoir.

Mais Harry ne put y retourner directement il fit un détour par les toilettes de Mimi pour y crier son désespoir. Il y était déjà depuis une heure quand il vit une forme éthérée se promener.

Salut Mimi dit-il d'un voix d'outre tombe.

Mais à sa grande surprise ce fut le fantôme de Hermione qui se présenta devant lui. Il resta la bouche pantelante quand elle commencça à parler.

Harry écoutes moi l'attitude de Ron est étrange déjà depuis le dernier été. Je l'avais déjà remarqué plusieurs fois tard la nuit je l'ai entendu se disputer avec sa mère pour une raison dont j'ai pas voulu me mêler mais cela paraissait important car le ton pouvait monter très haut. De plus il n'a jamais voulu en parler à personne. Par contre une chose que j'ai vu et qui m'a sciée l'autre jour c'est que je l'ai entendu discuter dans un coin avec Malfoy. J'ai pas pu savoir ce qu'ils se racontaient juste quelques mots en passant et notamment le nom d'Askaban. A mon avis il y a quelque chose d'important de caché la bas. Tu dois y aller le premier. Ils parlaient aussi de puissance cela doit avoir un rapport. Si tu veux vraiment venger ma mort il te faut trouver cet ou ces objets avant eux. Tu as compris Harry ?

Oui mais toi je ne pourrais pas supporter de ne plus t'avoir à coté de moi.

Il te faudra trouver la force au plus profond de toi-même je sais que tu en es capable. Adieu Harry.

Puis elle disparu.

Hermione Non ! Ron comment as tu pu me faire cela ? JE TE HAIS !

Il fut ensuite réveillé par Hermione l'air un peu affolée au dessus de lui.

Harry ! Harry réveille toi ! Que se passe t-il ?

Il entrouvrit les yeux et vit encore trouble le visage d'Hermione qui le regardait. Il s'assit alors et commença à la toucher pour être sur qu'elle était bien réelle et comme pour se rassurer.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Lui dit-elle doucement

Il se jeta alors dans ses bras sanglotant :

J'avais cru que je t'avais perdu pour toujours... J'ai fait un cauchemar horrible. Dit-il encore tout tremblant et transpirant de chaque membre.

Qu'est ce qu'il s'y passait?

Tu te faisais tuer par Ron dans le dortoire à Poudlard.

Par Ron? Tu es sur?

Oh Mione ! J'ai pas envie de vivre tout ça ! Je pourrais pas tenir !

Ne t'en fais pas... Je suis la calme toi

Il hoquetait et transpirait à grosse gouttes inondant sont t-shirt. Puis il s'assit sur le bord de son lit face à la lune qui brillait blafarde. Hermione restait derrière lui lui tenant l'épaule. Cela lui faisait du bien car il sentait qu'elle était avec lui. Petit à petit tranquillement il reprenait son calme.

De plus j'ai appris des choses ils va nous falloir visiter l'ancienne prison d'Askaban...

Quoi?

J'ai de bonne raisons de croire que nous allons y découvrir des choses intéressantes. Je vais aller en parler à Dumbledore demain si tu veux tu viendras avec moi.

Oui car j'aimerais comprendre.

Je vais aller chercher un verre d'eau.

Bouge pas je vais y aller.

En chemin elle croisa le Professeur Rogue, qui lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait encore debout. Elle lui expliqua succinctement la situation, il s'éloigna en maugréant que Potter avait toujours un prétexte pour se faire remarquer.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait déjà immortalisé les paroles qu'il avait entendu dans son sommeil et cherchait toujours à en comprendre la signification. Hermione revenait, elle s'assit à coté de lui pendant qu'il buvait et jeta un œil au bout de parchemin qu'il avait posé à coté de lui.

Qu'est ce que c'est?

J'ai entendu ces paroles lors de mon cauchemar, j'ai vu toute la scène comme si j'étais entré dans les pensées de quelqu'un ou ce genre de chose car cela paraissait tellement réel.

Tu peux me dire en quoi cela consistait?

Ben au début je me voyais dans la foret interdite visiblement fuyant quelque chose ou quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais vu et ensuite tout est devenu noir et ensuite j'ai vu l'épisode de Ron qui t'assassinait dans le dortoir des filles. Cela m'a rappelé le meurtre de mes parents ou du moins ce que j'en ai retenu car au moment de ta mort tu m'appelais de toutes tes forces... Tout comme ma mère. Je t'ai même vu en fantôme me raconter qu'il se trouvait a Askaban quelque chose ou quelqu'un qu'il me fallait rencontrer ou trouver.

Elle réfléchit puis le prit dans ses bras :

Écoutes demain nous allons aller en parler à Dumbledore, pour l'instant essai de te calmer. Tu vois je suis la et le serai toujours si tu as besoin. C'est drôle tout de même quand je t'ai vu le premier jour je ne pensais pas que tu étais sensible de la sorte,(tout en lui disant cela, elle lui lissait les cheveux comme une petite fille jouant au coiffeur) mais t'inquiètes pas cela est très compréhensible vu ton vécu et ce que tu es destiné à faire. Je veillerai sur toi jusqu'au bout tu peux me faire confiance. Je t'aime et ne te laisserai jamais tomber.

Il sourit faiblement, elle l'embrassa brièvement puis ils se rendormirent bercés par le chant du doux vent qui passait sous la fenêtre entrouverte, au clair de lune qui emplissait légèrement la pièce dans un halo blafard qui transperçait l'obscurité et faisant apparaître des ombres, dans la pureté impartiale de la nuit.

Le lendemain, chacun était pressé car il fallait boucler les valises pour ne pas rater le Poudlard Express, une escorte avait été montée pour le départ. Mr Weasley devait emmener tout le monde dans sa Berline spécialement agrandit par magie de telle sorte qu'elle puisse contenir le double de bagages et de personnes que d'ordinaire. En plus plusieurs fois il fallut faire demi tour car chacun avait oublié une chose capitale : Fred et George dans le feu de l'animation avaient oublié le fameux balais piégé qu'ils comptaient donner à Malfoy, puis ce fut le tour de Harry qui avait oublié son strutoscope, et enfin Ron et son insigne de préfet.

La troupe arriva juste au moment ou le train partait et durent embarquer en catastrophe, Fred et George étant les derniers à rentrer avaient transplané car les chefs de gare ne pouvaient plus attendre. Cette fois-ci le voyage se déroula sans incidents. Le château de Poudlard se dressait dans la brume à l'horizon, Harry et Hermione se rappelait la première fois ou ils avaient franchis les portes et leur première rencontre dans le train.

Quand je pense que la première fois que je t'ai vu je t'ai trouvé rasoir au possible... je pensait même que l'amitié ne passerait jamais entre nous et quand je nous voit maintenant ben ça me fait tout bizarre.

Tu sais Harry, il faut dire aussi qu'au début tu étais beaucoup avec Ron qui n'avait pas une grande opinion de moi rappelle toi...

C'est vrai aussi...

Les barques se succédaient, Ron avait choisi de faire le trajet seul en compagnie de gens de Serdaigle qu'il ne connaissait pas plus que ça. Il inquiétait ces temps-ci, il disparaissait par moment sans qu'on sache ou il partait. Cela avait commencé à lui prendre à la fin des dernières vacances, même Luna qui avait maintenant les meilleurs rapports avec lui que n'importe qui ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait et oui il allait. Ses rapports aussi avec Hermione empiraient, bien que celle-ci approuvait encore qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal pour autant et même avec Harry cela était devenu plus tendu.

Ron m'inquiète ces derniers temps.

Oui il est bizarre et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire pour qu'il m'en veuille de la sorte...

Harry ne répondit pas et resta dans ses pensées à propos de leur conversation de la veille.

Une fois arrivé sur l'autre rive une autre voix féminine se fit entendre derrière eux.

Harry!

C'était Luna, elle se fraya un chemin entre un groupe d'élèves qui discutaient et les rejoignit elle avait un un peu couru et manquait de souffle.

Désolé je te dérange peut être dit-elle en envoyant un regard timide vers Hermione.

Non non qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Luna?

Je voulais vous parler un peu de Ron...

Pour une coïncidence !

Hermione eut un petit rire.

Non mais vous êtes les personnes qui le connaissez le mieux, car il me fait peur en ce moment.

Nous aussi on a remarqué, on en parlait justement avant que t'arrive, et le problème c'est que nous ne savons pas trop comment aborder le problème. Peut être faudra-t-il en parler au Professeur Dumbledore.

Une minute Harry, peut être pour l'instant le mieux est de regarder comment les choses évoluent et si on remarque des détails suspects, on en informera des gens plus haut placés.

Tu as raison Mione.

Mais dis moi une chose Luna arrives-tu encore à discuter un peu avec lui ?

Je suis la dernière personne à qui il accepte de parler normalement à part les Professeurs.

Essai si tu peux d'obtenir davantage de renseignement sur son attitude actuelle et de ses motivations et tiens nous secrètement informés, nous nous allons mettre discrètement au courant le Professeur McGonagall pour organiser une surveillance rapprochée mais discrète sur lui. Nous on est souvent à la bibliothèque ou à la salle commune des Gryffondors le soir aussi on sera régulièrement au parc donc si tu as quelque chose d'urgent ben tu sais ou nous trouver. Mais reste prudente néanmoins on ne sait pas ce qu'il lui arrive...

Merci du conseil Harry je resterai vigilante et j'espère surtout que ce n'est que passager.

Oh moi je le pense, je le connais bien maintenant mais on sait jamais.

Tu parles presque comme Maugrey la il ne resterais plus que la phrase fétiche « vigilance constante ».

Les trois sorciers éclatèrent de rire. Puis Hermione reprit la parole :

Bon écoute Luna nous on va y aller il faut que l'on aille se préparer pour la réception de retour de vacances, donc on te dit à tout à l'heure.

Oui d'accord et merci encore pour les conseils.

Harry la quitta en lui faisant un clin d'œil, il reprit ensuite la main d'Hermione et ils reprirent le chemin vers le château.

Tu sais quoi Mione?

Quoi?

Je t'aime.

Moi aussi plus que tout au monde.

Plus tard lorsqu'il était en pleine réflexion dans son dortoir à coté d'un Ron toujours aussi silencieux et renfermé, Harry entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. C'était le Professeur Dumbledore,

Harry je peux te voir un moment s'il te plaît?

Bien sur.

J'ai croisé Hermione tout à l'heure qui m'a parlé de ton cauchemar de cette nuit. Aurais-tu noté ce que tu aurais pu voir ou entendre?

Oui juste après m'être éveillé.

Tu peux me faire voir ?

Le vieux sorcier examina avec beaucoup d'attention le morceau de parchemin tout en prenant la direction de son bureau, ils croisèrent Rogue.

Ah Severus ! Cela vous ennuierait-il d'aller demander à Sybille si elle peut venir me voir dans mon bureau aussi vite qu'elle peut?

Non Monsieur le Directeur. Au passage il posa ses yeux noirs pénétrant sur Harry et tourna les talons.

Heu Professeur je crois que Hermione aurait souhaité participer à notre entretien...

Elle nous attend déjà dans mon bureau Harry

Harry et Dumbledore arrivaient au bureau directorial, Dumbledore toujours interdit et soucieux, Harry plutôt étonné et curieux. Hermione les attendait silencieusement, elle sourti à son petit ami lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce.

Le Professeur Trealawney arriva peu après, toujours flanquée de ses énormes lunettes et sa voix d'outre tombe.

Vous vouliez me voir Monsieur le Directeur ?

Bonjour Sybille, je vous en prie prenez place lui dit aimablement Dumbledore.

Que vouliez vous de moi ?

Vous demander ce que vous pensez de ces lignes. En lui tendant le parchemin ou Harry avait écris ses mémoires.

Harry a eu ces paroles lors d'un cauchemar cette nuit et nous cherchons à en deviner le sens.

Elle passa de nombreuses minutes sur les lignes tout en faisant ses habituelles réflexions pour elle même.

Puis soudain elle se raidit et sa voix rauque et ténébreuse se fit entendre :

_Le pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres augmente sans cesse son armée se fait plus menaçante de jour en jour bientôt il sera trop tard. Cependant le rédempteur approche. Celui qui vaincra le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourra néanmoins vaincre seul. Son arme devra être alimenté par la seule force crainte par le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

Puis elle reprit son apparence normale et demanda comme à l'habitude ce qui venait de se passer.

Dumbledore se leva ensuite et regarda Harry profondément.

Je pense que le message est clair...

En effet, mais de ce coté je n'ai pas de soucis. Par contre il en est un autre qui me tracasse davantage.

Oui je sais de quoi tu vas parler, tu pense à ton ami Weasley c'est cela ?

Entre autres...

Sache une chose pour lui il traverse une période pas forcément simple, car il a du mal avec le fait que vous soyez ensemble et que lui il ai toujours un peu de mal sur ce sujet. Je te demanderai donc d'être tranquille avec lui, laisse lui le temps.

Non mais je voulais vous parler de mon rêve plus en particulier de ce que j'y ai vu et de la manière dont cela s'est passé.

Nous t'écoutons Harry

Après explications et mise au clair Dumbledore eut un petit rire.

Il semblerai que tu sois rentré dans une pensée de Voldemort... Ou du moins de la manière dont Voldemort ai pu imaginer cette scène.

Quoi ?

Oui c'est drôle en quelque sorte tu as fait inconsciemment l'inverse que ce que Voldemort faisait dans ton esprit l'an passé. Intervint Hermione.

Exactement Hermione.

Harry en resta bouche bée.

Comment aurais-je pu faire cela ?

Hé bien tu aurais des capacités cachées dans ton subconscient apparamment.

Mais alors cela voudrait dire qu'il a des plans pour Ron alors...

Effectivement faudra garder un œil sur lui je suppose que vous pouvez vous en occuper tous les deux ?

Comptez sur nous Professeur.

Une dernière question Professeur.

Oui Harry ?

Croyez vous que Askaban est toujours fréquentée ?

Hé bien non je ne crois pas depuis la rébellion des détraqueurs en la faveur de Voldemort, mais reste prudent Harry si cet endroit recèle certains secrets encore il se peut que tu y rencontre de l'imprévu.

Bien merci Professeur.

Bonne journée.

Ils se dirigeaient ensuite vers la salle pour la défenses contre les forces du mal, a leur grande surprise, Ron les attendait à l'entrée en compagnie de Luna. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il semblait s'amuser et être ouvert, Harry et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard avant de l'aborder. En les voyants arriver Ron fit l'accolade à Harry en manquant de le faire tomber et fit la bise à Hermione.

Tu me parais bien joyeux aujourd'hui Ron

Pourquoi ? D'habitude ce n'est pas le cas?

Ben ce n'est pas ce que l'on a pu ressentir ces derniers temps.

Oui je t'en parlerai ou plutôt Harry pourrait aussi le faire en lançant un drôle de regard vers son ami.

Hé bien je suis contente de te voir de la sorte.

Ils entrèrent ensuite le Professeur Lupin les attendais tout sourire, Harry Hermione Ron et Luna prirent leurs places en fond de classe.

Bien aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les différents êtres que nous pouvons trouver dans le monde. Bon d'abord commençons par les plus communs ceux que certains d'entre nous ont eu l'occasion de croiser d'ailleurs dit-il en regardant brièvement Harry, les êtres de l'eau. Ce sont les moins dangereux, bien qu'il ne faille pas les sous-estimer néanmoins il existe un sort simple pour les neutraliser à vos baguettes et mettez devant vous un aquarium que vous trouverez en fond de classe.

Donc l'incantation à prononcer est la suivante _aquastopificum._

il effleura l'eau de l'aquarium qu'il avait devant lui et le poisson qui y nageait tranquillement se retrouva raide comme une planche et coula au fond

le plus difficile est lorsqu'on les rencontre en étant sous l'eau de bien prononcer la formule.

Au bout d'une demie heure chacun avait réussi son sortilège et le Professeur commença l'explication sur les êtres de la terre jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Il donna ensuite pour devoir d'arriver à maîtriser le sortilège pour neutraliser les êtres de terre.

Le cours de sortilèges qui suivit continua sur la maîtrise du transplanage afin de bien affiner pour tout le monde, puis vint le cours de potions. Comme à son habitude Rogue fut odieux. Ce cours se déroulant avec les Serpentards il les avaient mettre par deux pour apprendre le Véritasérum. Hermione se retrouva avec Drago Malfoy pendant que Harry allait avec Goyle et Ron avec Crabbe. Mais Hermione se montra un peu trop virulente avec Malfoy lui lançant sur une de ses mains de la poudre de venin de serpent suite à une remarque un peu déplacée du Serpentard, ce qui eut pour effet de lui ronger la main à grand cris de sa part. Rogue accourut et l'envoya à l'infirmerie infligeant une retenu à Hermione. Harry et Ron qui avaient tenté de prendre sa défense se virent également gratifiés du même traitement avec en prime 50 points en moins.

A la sortie le trio sortit les deux garçons fulminants de rage, Hermione quant à elle essayait au mieux de retenir ses nerfs sous les insultes et les raillerie de la maison opposée. De plus Hermione avait reçu des menaces de Malfoy avant son départ à l'infirmerie. Le Serpentard ressortit plus tard avec la main couverte de bandages et un regard encore plus noir que celui de Rogue.

Hermione avait prévu d'aller à la bibliothèque ce jour la elle mangea à toute vitesse pour avoir le maximum de temps avant la reprise des cours, puis elle prit congé de son petit ami et de Ron.

Tu t'en vas déjà ma loutre ?

On se voit tout à l'heure dit-elle en l'embrassant rapidement.

Elle avait déjà presque fait toute le chemin lorsqu'elle se senti happée dans un coin sombre par deux gros bras.

Alors Granger tu pensais sans doute t'en tirer à si bon compte ? Lui demanda une voix traînante pendant que la personne qui l'avait aggripée la privait de sa baguette magique.

Je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable après tu me suppliera a genou d'arrêter.

Les trois Serpentards attirèrent la pauvre Gryffondor dans une salle de cours inoccupée et ils verrouillèrent la porte.

Bien donc commençons dit Malfoy empoignant sa baguette, Crabbe et Goyle firent de même.

Pendant ce temps Hermione se concentrait pour envoyer un message télépathique à Harry.

Bien à toi l'honneur Crabbe !

_Jambencoton !_

Hermione s'écroula sanglotante espérant que Harry ferait le plus vite qu'il pourrait.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ron finissaient de manger et discutaient avec Dean et Seamus leurs compagnons de dortoirs, quand soudain Harry qui était au milieu d'une phrase, stoppa net et se figea sur place.

Hermione dit-il faiblement...

Hé bien que se passe-t-il mon vieux?

Harry ne répondit pas et partit en trombe en direction de la bibliothèque sous les regards interrogateurs des trois autres garçons, qui emboîtèrent le pas néanmoins. Arrivés dans les parage de la bibliothèque Harry n'eut aucune peine à repèrer la pièce ou se déroulait la chose car derrière on entendait clairement les rires gras et débiles de Crabbe et Goyle ponctués par les sarcasmes de Malfoy.

_Alohomora !_ s'écria Harry mais rien ne bougea.

Très bien dit-il en prenant son élan alors que les trois autres arrivaient derrière.

Attend Harry on va t'aider lui dit Ron.

Ils se mirent à trois et foncère sur le paneau de bois qui cèda bien vite. Après une chute, Harry fut le premier debout, constatant le résultat du traitement des Serpentards sur sa petite amie.

Tiens Potter ! Fit Malfoy

il se trouve que ta sang-de-bourbe m'ai insulté une fois de trop.

Hermione était dans un coins les vêtements à moitié arrachés dévoilant presque ses attributs intimes.

Tu va me payer ça au prix fort Malfoy !

Houla j'ai peur Potter est en colère fit-il à ses acolytes qui ricanèrent.

Harry sortit alors sa baguette, répara la porte et insonorisa la pièce.

Bien maintenant c'est entre toi et moi espèce de sale petit blondinet niaiseux.

Comment m'as tu appelé ?

Quoi ? il te faut des prothèses auditives aussi ?

Ça c'est le mot de trop Potter ! _Endoloris_ _!_

_Contra-Endoloris !_

Les sorts fusèrent partout dans la pièce et les deux protagonistes tournèrent tout en se gardant à l'œil l'un l'autre cherchant une possibilité d'attaque.

_Impédimenta ! _S'écria Harry

_Protégo !_

Malfoy se tourna alors vers ses acolytes pour leur faire signe d'intervenir. Crabbe sortait sa baguette quand il se prit un beau direct en pleine face.

D'abord il te faudra te battre contre moi pigé ?

C'était Ron qui trop content de pouvoir se défouler un peu avait prit part aux hostilités. Pendant ce temps Goyle se préparait dans le dos de Ron à lui lancer un sort déloyalement.

Attention derrière ! Lui cria alors Hermione.

Mais à ce moment deux voix mélées l'une à l'autre s'étaient écriées en même temps :

_Pétrificus Totalus !_

Goyle se retrouva hors course.

Bien joué les gars ! leur dit Harry.

Bon maintenant mon petit Malfoy il va falloir en finir !

Tu crois me faire peur Potter ?

Harry ricana.

A toi l'offensive dit-il sur de lui.

Tu l'aura voulu ! Je vais faire de toi mon petit chien dévoué... _Impéro !_

Malheureusement pour lui le sort n'eut aucun effet.

Je te rappelle que l'on a déjà eut de l'entraînement sur ce sort en quatrième année !

_Stupéfix !_

Harry fit alors apparaître un halo de lumière rouge l'enveloppant totalement et le sort de Malfoy lui fut retourné. Il ne put l'éviter sous l'effet de la surprise et tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Tsk tsk voilà ce qui arrive quand on se croit trop puissant... Dit Harry ironiquement

Il aida ensuite Hermione à se relever, elle était couverte d'ecchymoses sur tout le corps et ses vêtements tombaient en lambeaux.

Je vais te conduire à l'infirmerie et je te ramenerai de nouveaux vêtements. Je m'occupe de tout. Lui dit doucement Harry

Pour ma part je vais expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé au Professeur McGonagall et vous excuser pour le cours suivant leur dit Ron

Merci mon vieux et fait moi parvenir la punition de ces trois zigotos je voudrais leur rendre une petite visite durant leur retenu...

Aucun problème.

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh examina Hermione.

Bon rien de grave mais que s'est-il passé cette fois ?

C'est cette crapule de Malfoy et ses deux gorilles.

Ces trois la quand ils auront fini de pourrir la vie des gens ils pleuvra des grenouilles...

Je vous la laisse je vais aller lui chercher de quoi se changer quand elle sortira.

Très bien Potter.

A tout à l'heure ma loutre repose toi bien, je te ramènerai les devoirs ce soir ne t'inquiètes pas.

Après être passé par l'infirmerie Harry retourna en cours, il avait manqué une demi-heure d'histoire de la magie ; en arrivant il trouva un Ron à moitié endormis pendant que le Professeur Binn's continuait sur le 104eme chapitre de la révolte des gobelins.

As tu réussi à voir McGonagall alors ?

Non mais on lui en parlera à la fin du cours suivant.

Ok ça me va.

Comment va Hermione ?

Un peu secouée mais ça va dans l'ensemble juste quelques bleus

J'ai laissé les trois abrutis la ou ils étaient, avec un sort de stupfixion.

Tu as bien fait. On aura pas à leur courir après tout à l'heure et tant pis si on remarque leur absence. Ils avaient qu'a se tenir tranquilles.

Tout à fait d'accord.

Dites si le cours ne vous intéresse pas il faut le dire et aller le passer à l'extérieur mais évitez déranger ceux qui suivent. Intervint le Professeur.

Harry et Ron ne répondirent rien, et se contentèrent de balayer la salle du regard en quête de quelqu'un qui semblait suivre. Mais tous les élèves affichaient cette tête de celui qui va bientôt partir dans un profond sommeil bien mérité après une dure journée.

Le cours suivant celui de métamorphose, se montra plus attrayant ; ils continuaient les Animagus.

Le Professeur McGonagall s'étonna bien sur de l'absence d'Hermione, Harry lui demanda s'il pouvait lui parler à ce propos à la fin du cours.

Vous viendrez me voir tout à l'heure.

Après le cours Harry raconta ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et la bande de Malfoy...

Encore Mr Malfoy ? Décidement... Mais pourquoi n'êtes pas venu chercher quelqu'un quand voua avez vu cela Potter ?

Je n'ai pas eu le temps et puis je voulais régler cette affaire moi-même avoua Harry

Très bien je ne vous dirais rien pour cette fois mais sachez que si telle chose se reproduit je serais obligé de vous infliger la même punition. C'est le règlement.

Très bien c'est noté.

Malfoy Crabbe et Goyle eurent une semaine de retenu ayant pour tâche de nettoyer toutes les armures, bassins et salles de classe du château ce qui plaisait bien à Rusard car il avait moins de travail.

Harry et Hermione le soir venu allèrent au cours de Dumbledore et se virent enlever la retenu du Professeur Rogue,car le vieux sorcier avait besoin d'eux pour un cours important.

**Flash Back**

Le soir de la veille de la rentrée, Harry partait rejoindre Hermione au bord de leur marre, lorsqu'il fut interpellé par une personne un peu plus loin sur le chemin. C'était Ron :

Je pourrais tu parler une minute ?

Oui bien sur qu'es ce que tu as à me dire ?

Hé bien j'aimerai que l'on discute un peu de ta situation avec Hermione...

Ron il me semble que l'on a déjà eu cette conversation. dit Harry sur un ton las

Mais moi de mon coté j'y ai souvent repensé vois tu je n'arrive pas a comprendre comment cela se fait car après toutes les manoeuvre que j'ai pu faire, comment elle ai pu me faire ça.

Écoutes moi bien, car je n'ai jamais voulu cela entre nous, mais l'occasion s'est présentée d'elle même car finalement dans cette affaire moi je me suis beaucoup laissé porté par la vague, le gros du « travail » lui revient. Et tout cela pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait un béguin pour moi depuis la première année déjà, lors de l'attaque du Troll. Elle m'a tout dit. Pour toi elle te voit comme un bon ami mais sans plus. Un bon ami qui la laisse beaucoup de coté en ce moment d'ailleurs.

Cette attitude est voulu figure toi j'aimerai qu'elle se rende compte que pour moi elle ne compte pas pour rien.

C'est cela que tu crois ? Alors la Ron tu me déçois beaucoup.

Ron eut un rire qui n'avait rien de joyeux mais qui trahissait hautement sa nervosité.

Mais bien sur il est tellement mieux et plus fringant que de promener au bras de Harry Potter le Survivant.

Non mais tu vas arrêter de raconter des bêtises s'il te plaît ?

C'est toi qui ose dire cela ? Explosa Ron alors que tu possède déjà tout ce je que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir. J'ai toujours passé pour le bon copain toujours sans un galion a qui il faut toujours que tu avance la moindre chose. Ou encore celui que l'on regarde à peine lorsque l'on va dans des lieux que même mon propre père fréquente régulièrement, ou encore qui est le petit chouchou de Dumbledore défendu par tous comme une pierre précieuse. Et maintenant que je croyais avoir enfin un avantage que tu n'avais pas encore il faut que ce soit toi par un hasard qui encore que tu obtienne le premier.

Harry avait écouté sans scillé mais répondit néanmoins sur le même ton :

Crois tu vraiment que je l'ai voulu ainsi ? Croix tu que j'ai voulu être celui qui soit disant libérerait le monde des sorciers de Voldemort ? Si cette place t'intéresse je serais content de te la céder sans problèmes crois moi cependant cela m'en est impossible. Si pour ma part je n'avais qu'a penser à sauver ma peau et garder l'amour d'Hermione cela me suffirait amplement. Mais non il a fallut que je naisse avec cette fichue soit-disante célébrité qui me donne le droit d'être pris pour un objet de foire partout ou je passe et cela je peux te dire que ce n'est pas forcément simple tous les jours ! Donc si tu veux un bon conseil arrêtes un peu de pleurer sur ton sort et cherche toi une vie qui pourrait te convenir. Je suis sur que tu pourrait arriver à te trouver une fille qui te plairais bien par exemple. Il me semblait que tu t'entendais bien avec Luna par exemple pourquoi ne vas tu pas plus loin alors ? Sinon pour ce qu'il est de l'argent tu peux toujours compter sur moi, je ne t'ai encore jamais rien refusé à ce que je sache donc ne viens pas non plus cracher sur ce bien. Maintenant bouge toi et repense à ce que je viens de te dire.

Ron avait tout écouté sans avoir sembler éprouver la moindre émotion, puis se retourna pour reprendre le chemin de la maison.

Merci dit-il simplement avant de partir.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner, pleins d'interrogations fusaient dans sa tête, puis il repris son chemin.

Arrivé à destination, il prit Hermione dans ses bras tout en restant interdit.

Qu'es ce qu'il t'arrive ce soir ? demanda Hermione

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis finit par articuler :

Je t'en parlerai demain promis.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Après le cours de Dumbledore, Hermione et Harry allèrent faire une promenade autour du lac.

Dis moi franchement une chose Harry, comprends tu l'attitude de Ron ?

Oui car tu ne le savais pas encore mais lui et moi avons eu une petite discussion un peu musclée hier soir. Une nouvelle crise de jalousie de sa part en fait.

Elle soupira :

et qu'est ce qu'il le tracassait cette fois ?

Notre relation.

Je me doutais bien qu'il en parlerait un jour. Quand j'ai vu son attitude le lendemain ou on lui a annoncé je l'ai trouvé assez faux ce jour la.

Je pense lui avoir fait entendre raison mais j'espère seulement que cela ne lui fera pas faire de bêtises un jour.

Oui c'est à souhaiter pour lui...

Le froid commençant à se faire sentir, ils reprirent la direction du château et après un dernier baisé chacun partit de son coté.


End file.
